Divided Devotions
by rh-fntc
Summary: Chloe drinks from the cup and finds herself devoted...to two completely different men.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spoilers: Season 4 Episode 4 'Devoted', I'm rewriting SV history. This story begins in this episode and then completely goes AU. Chloe still drinks the same kryptonite-laced drink and becomes devoted to Clark...and Lex.

**Divided Devotions**

_Chapter 1_

"So please enjoy the new uniforms." Lex Luthor concluded as he kept his gaze on his friend.

There was some mild applause in the locker room but not a single acknowledgment from Clark Kent. Lex kept himself from showing any sign of disappointment and proceeded to walk out.

"I know what you're doing. But you can't buy my friendship." Clark declared quietly as he passed by him.

Lex just looked at him and kept on walking.

As he exited the stifling locker room he wondered briefly why he was so intent in keeping Clark as his friend. Then of course he was reminded by the numerous times that the younger man had rescued him and the fact that Clark was the only one who was willing to give him a chance when he first arrived in Smallville. He wasn't about to give up on the one friendship that mattered to him.

"I'm sorry. You know, my priorities." he looked up from his deep thoughts as he heard a very familiar voice.

Chloe Sullivan was repeating the words over and over, in a slightly mocking tone. So intent in her impersonation of whoever incurred her wrath that she would have walked straight into him. Luckily for her he was watching where he was going.

"Ms. Sullivan." he uttered quietly. His amusement at having caught her talking to herself was fully evident and he knew it.

Chloe looked up at him and checked the urge to roll her eyes at his greeting. "Mr. Luthor." she retorted in the same tone.

"I believe Clark will be out in just a moment." he commented offhandedly, knowing instinctively that she was headed for the boy's locker room, probably in search of the new quarterback.

"Contrary to popular belief my world doesn't revolve around Clark. I'm actually on my way to see Coach Teague." she glared at him as she tried to walk past him.

"Interview?" Lex couldn't help the question.

This time she actually rolled her eyes at him, not bothering with an answer.

"So the intrepid girl reporter lives on. Nothing like death could possibly stifle your ambition." Lex was baiting her, hoping for the revival of their old patterns. They traded barbs, that was just their way. The summer before should not get in the way of their routine. At least he hoped that it wouldn't.

"Death will rue the day that he tries to keep me from becoming a star reporter at the Daily Planet." she gave him a irrepressible smile.

"Dully noted. I shall leave you to your…musings." Lex rejoined, referring to her rant before his interruption.

"Oh and I should probably write a side note about your generous donation to the football team." Chloe called out to him as he started walking towards the doors.

Lex turned back to face her and saw the look she was giving him. It was a mixture of exasperation and understanding.

"You have to earn it back. Just from someone who's been there." she gave him a meaningful look before walking away.

Lex watched her as she disappeared from his view. Chloe always knew what to say to him. He had to make sure for a moment that he was still sporting the ever reliable Luthor mask. Knew for a fact that he was. It was disconcerting to know that a slip of a girl could know him so well.

* * *

Chloe huffed impatiently.

The day just kept getting worse. First her two reporters were late. One of them had stated in no uncertain terms that she wanted out of Smallville. The other was reprioritizing, which meant that he would be cutting his time from the Torch. It meant only one thing for her: more work. And while she had a supreme passion for journalism, she was not under any illusions that she could publish a paper by herself. She needed minions for that.

'Wonder if Lex would let me borrow some of his.' she smiled at the thought. Lex Luthor would probably have a hard time sharing anything.

The momentary distraction didn't do anything to alleviate her mood. She was annoyed that Coach Teague was not being receptive to her journalistic inquiries. She watched as he walked over to the entire cheerleading squad and got himself a drink. The cheerleaders were looking on as he took a sip of his drink. Part of Chloe was suspicious at their overly interested stares. Then again they might just be hot for the new assistant coach. Personally she didn't find him all that attractive. She leaned more towards the tall, dark and handsome type. 'Hair optional.' she smiled at the thought.

Before she can fully assess the situation with the suspicious cheerleader she saw Clark as he jogged towards her.

"Hey, Clark! Hi. I know you're not exactly journalistically inclined right now, but I was just-"

"This isn't a good time Chloe." Clark told her as he continued running to the field.

"Right. Priorities." she practically sneered as she repeated the words. She dropped her notepad on the cooler as she grabbed a plastic cup, filled it to the brim with the green Gatorade.

She took a sip of her drink and proceeded to watch the action on the field. Her gaze was focused on Clark.

Chloe smiled brightly as she watched him start the play. "Clark."

"I know! He's like the hottest man in like the entire universe." one of the cheerleaders declared loudly.

Chloe couldn't help but overhear the conversation. She took another sip of her drink as she listened in on the talk between the bimbos.

"Oh when I saw him leaving I can't help but stare at his ass. Oh the things I would do to Lex Luthor!" another cheerleader uttered breathlessly.

She smiled at what she heard. "Lex…"

* * *

Chloe entered the Torch and she practically beamed in the delight at the sight that greeted her.

"Hello! Uh, look, I'm gonna need you to run with that psycho quarterback story. You might want to interview his girlfriend Mandy. She's a cheerleader." she told Lois cheerfully as she handed her the notepad.

"Hi, I'm busy trying to get out of Mayberry." Lois told her pointedly.

"That's fine. Do whatever you want. You're in charge now. I'm quitting the Torch." she smiled widely.

"Whoa! Wait. Quitting? Why?" Lois looked shocked at her announcement.

Chloe rolled her eyes as though Lois was being idiotic by asking her such a question. "I finally realize that I could devote my time to better things."

Lois' brows furrowed at her answer. "What better things?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Chloe's smile turned sly. "Besides if I continue burrowing myself in this stupid school newspaper then I'll never be able to devote myself completely to Clark and-"

"Chloe you're talking crazy here. You can't quit the Torch, you love this stupid school newspaper. And Clark is not even worth it. How many anvils are you gonna let this guy drop on you?" Lois blurted out indecorously.

She glowered at her cousin upon hearing the words, "I thought you of all people would be glad for me, especially now that I know how I can finally be happy. Why are you getting in my way Lois?" the question held a dangerous note to it.

"Look Chlo-" Chloe just glared at Lois in return, her stare was unwavering.

"Fine. Looks like I'm gonna be covering the pom-pom beat." Lois said in a defeated tone, she knew the Sullivan stubbornness was difficult to fight.

And just like that Chloe was cheerful again. She waved and yelled her thanks as she headed for the door.  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: So here's the second installment of Divided Devotions. I'm planning on changing the rating to M, probably in the next chapter, just to info anyone who's interested.

Divided Devotions

Chapter 2

Lex was not having such a good day.

After leaving the high school he headed straight for the plant. Where he was assailed by the minor emergencies that his employees seemed incapable of dealing with themselves. So by the time he drove himself back to the mansion he was already dealing with a major headache.

He entered his office with the intent to drink himself, not quite to a stupor but enough to give him a buzz, something to assuage the pounding of his head. But the sight that greeted him was enough to stop him in his tracks.

Right before his very eyes sat the one and only Chloe Sullivan, wearing what looked to be a black leather jacket, that stopped mid-thigh, it seemed as if she had forgotten to wear her pants. She had her feet up on his glass table, looking completely bored out of her mind. Until of course she saw him standing by the door.

She merely smiled in greeting.

"Ms. Sullivan." he composed himself enough to utter the words. He walked over to where she was and loomed over her.

Chloe just rolled his eyes at him, "Seriously _Alexander_ my name isn't that hard to say." she took her feet off the table and stood before him. She brought her hand to his face and patted his cheek, "Now say it with me, Ch-lo-e."

Lex could feel his headache increase as each second of the encounter ticked by. "_Chloe_, what the hell are you doing here?" he put an emphasis on her name, his impatience was really wearing thin.

She just shrugged and smiled again as she proceeded to guide him to his chair.

"I'm still waiting for an answer _Chloe_." he was really off his game since he couldn't even give the pretense of being calm and collected.

"I'm here for you Lex." she said in a chiding tone, as if her answer should have been obvious.

"I don't believe I invited you here." Lex gruffly replied, disconcerted at the fact that she was now looming over him.

"You don't have to say anything Lexy. I know right here," she clutched a hand to her heart, "that you need me. I've decided that I have to make you my number one priority."

Lex looked mildly surprised at her words. There must be something wrong with her.

"What did you take?" he asked in an irritated tone. He would never be the one to lecture on taking drugs but he didn't like the idea that Chloe was on something. It just didn't fit the Chloe Sullivan that he knew.

Chloe gasped at his implication, "Why Lex Luthor are you suggesting that I am high or something?" her eyes narrowed slightly, "If I wasn't so devoted to you I'd be walking out of here right now." she looked at him petulantly.

"Feel free to do so." Lex motioned a hand towards the door.

"Lucky for you I am devoted to you. So even if you are being naughty, you still get your present." she started to untie the belt that held her jacket close.

Lex' brow quirked at her attitude and her words. He was about to make a comment when she dropped her jacket to the floor.

He found himself staring at Chloe, her supple body clad only in a pair of purple underwear. Lex found himself thinking that the intrepid girl reporter had great taste in lingerie. And for the first time in his life he couldn't find the words to say anything.

"They're edible too." the sparkle in her eye became more pronounced as she practically glided towards him. She placed her knee between his thighs and straddled his left leg.

"Running a multi-billion dollar empire has to be exhausting for you Lexy." she said seductively as she ran her hand from his belt and stopped to loosen his tie. "I just want to relieve the stress that you're always under."

Lex cleared his throat and his hands settled on her waist, in an attempt to get her off of him. "I have no idea what game you're trying to play here Chloe, but you're leaving right now." he stated authoritatively.

Chloe pulled back slightly and jutted her lower lip at his tone, "I'm not playing any games Lex. I told you, I'm devoted to you." she adjusted his hands on her waist,, tightening his grip on her so she wouldn't fall off his lap.

"Chlo-"

She put a finger on his lips to stop him from protesting. The move had immobilized Lex. She then traced his lip lightly with her finger. "You have such beautiful lips Lex." she said breathlessly.

Before Lex could say a word she touched her lips against his gently. She settled her arms on his shoulders and one of her hands was tracing circular patterns on the back of his neck. He had to admit that what she was doing was helping ease his headache. She nipped at his lower lip earning a startled groan from him. She took the opportunity to part his lips with her tongue.

He felt like a bucket of ice cold water was poured over him at her action. He shouldn't be indulging in whatever caused Chloe to act so…bold. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at everywhere but the woman sitting on his lap.

He felt strangely off balance and was about to set things right when he heard some sort of alarm going off. And it wasn't only in his head.

Chloe got up from his lap and beamed at him. She picked up her jacket and took out her cellphone. She looked at whatever caused the noise and bit her lower lip at what she read.

"I have to go. Clark's done with football practice. I'll see you tomorrow." she grinned at him before placing a light kiss on his forehead. She slipped on her shoes, put her jacket back on and started for the door. She looked back at him and winked. "To be continued okay?"

It took him a full minute before he came back to himself "What the hell just happened?" Lex posed the question to the empty room.

He stared at the closed door that Chloe just went through. He picked up the phone and waited impatiently. "Keep an eye on Ms. Sullivan. I want a full report every hour on the hour understood?"

He hung up the phone as soon as he got the answer he required. He finally appreciated the wisdom of maintaining the security detail he hired for Chloe.

Lex got up from his chair. He no longer had a headache but he still needed a drink, this time to quench the desire that Chloe stirred in him. "Edible." he shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Clark walked up the stairs to his loft hoping to get some much needed alone time. He was seriously regretting his decision to join the football team. The guys from the team were making his life hell, as if it was his fault that Dan was off the team.

He stopped in his tracks upon the seeing Chloe sitting on the couch, looking bored, wearing his football jersey and only his football jersey.

"Chloe…what's going on?" he looked at her apprehensively.

Chloe brightened considerably upon seeing him. She patted the couch invitingly.

Clark took off his backpack nervously and sat on the opposite side of the couch, as far away from her as possible.

"So, do you remember that conversation we had this morning about your priorities? Well, I've been thinking about my priorities, and I think they're a little screwed up. Who needs the Torch? Especially if you're not gonna be there." she declared resolutely as she moved closer to him.

"Right. But that still doesn't answer why you're only wearing... my football jersey." he eyed her with confusion.

Chloe moved even closer to him. "I want to make you my number one priority Clark. I want to be there for you. And help you relieve your stress." she put a hand to his chest and played with the top button of his shirt.

Clark stared at her with disbelief, "Help me how?" he asked hesitantly.

She smiled, slightly exasperated at his question. "You know." she tapped his shoulder and allowed her hand to run down his chest to his stomach.

Clark took her hand in his, effectively stopping her exploration, "Chloe. Are you okay?"

"I've never been better Clark." she chided smilingly as she moved to straddle his lap.

"Uh-" Clark looked at her uncomfortably, hoping that she would stop her movements.

"I'm devoted to you Clark." she whispered breathlessly as she lowered her lips stopping when his were mere inches away.

"Um Chlo-"

Chloe silenced him with a soft kiss on the mouth. She ran her hands through his hair and was about to kiss him deeply when an alarm went off. She pulled back and got off of Clark's lap. She walked over to where her jacket was and took out her cell. Chloe looked at Clark who was as still as a statue.

"I'm sorry Clark but I have to go. It's almost time for bed Mr. Quarterback." she sighed sadly.

Her words seemed to have finally penetrated Clark's consciousness.

"Are you sure you're okay Chloe?" he asked her uncertainly as he got up from the couch.

"Of course silly." she rolled her eyes at him. She started putting on her jacket when she saw Clark staring at her. "Oh, you probably need this right?" she looked at him expectantly.

Clark just nodded dumbly in response.

"Okay then." she dropped her jacket on the couch and took off his jersey. She handed him the clothing and gave him a curious look when he didn't take it from her.

Clark's jaw drop when she started to take off his jersey. He was telling himself to close his eyes and look away. But his body was not following his commands. He briefly wondered if his eyes would pop out at the sight of Chloe's body. She was only wearing a pair of purple underwear yet she didn't seem self-conscious at all.

Chloe smiled at his expression. "This isn't for you. I have to remember to buy blue ones. They're edible you know?" she informed him as she put on her jacket.

Clark looked away even though she was basically covered up.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bright and early." she told him cheerfully as she walked down the stairs.

"What did she mean by edible?" he asked no one in particular. He shook his head to get the image of Chloe in her purple edible underwear out of his mind, found that he couldn't. He sat back down on the couch and took a deep breath. There was something wrong with Chloe. He just had to find out what it was.

TBC

AN2: So yeah Chloe is devoted to both of them, wonder what they'll do when they find out? Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Another chappie! For **pipersmum**, who's completely right, won't be long before they want Chloe's 'devotion' to be permanent. On with the story...

**Divided Devotions**

_Chapter 3_

"Hey! What did you do to my cousin? She's freaking me out." Lois demanded loudly as she marched over to Clark, who standing by the bleachers.

"Nothing!" he replied defensively, he couldn't get the image of Chloe wearing just her underwear out of his head. "She's the one hitting on me."

"Well obviously you sent some kind of signal that you were interested." Lois retorted, placing the blame entirely on him. Chloe wouldn't just quit the Torch. She has dreamed of becoming a journalist since they were both in pigtails. Deciding that her time was better off spent being devoted to Clark, well that was just a load of crap.

Clark rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Look, Lois, I got a big game coming up, and I'm trying to make a good impression here, all right? So could we talk about this later?" He was not about to share the fact that Chloe stood half-naked before him last night. Lois would probably pummel him if she found out that he did nothing to remedy her state of undress and would probably think that he was taking advantage of the situation. Not that he would actually get hurt. He just didn't feel like dealing with the wrath of Lane.

Before Lois could reply Chloe skipped towards them. Clark, once again, found himself at a loss for words. Chloe was wearing a very, very short blue plaid skirt and a fire truck red tube top, waving around a huge sign, that covered her more than her actual clothes.

_'Clark's # 1!!!!'_ the sign proclaimed.

"Hey Clark!" she greeted him cheerfully, waving the sign enthusiastically.

"Oh my god." Lois uttered, completely aghast. Chloe was wearing clothes, if it can be called that, which completely offset her all her curves, her legs looked like they would go on forever and she wasn't exactly tall.

Clark was looking at her dumbly and he wasn't the only one. Some of the football players were clearly checking her out, not paying any attention to Coach Teague, who was glaring at Clark's direction. Lois couldn't help but wish she had a blanket with her, so she could cover Chloe up.

"Hiya Clark!" Chloe gave the sign another wave, "I'm your personal cheerleader." she said brightly.

"Um." Clark continued to stare at her. He knew he should stop but her clothes. Her skirt. Her top. They were minuscule. Barely there. He was telling himself to blink and look away. Yet he remained fascinated by how she looked.

"Chloe what's with the outfit?" Lois blurted out for both of them. She slapped Clark's arm and glared at his persistent staring at her cousin's body.

It was though Chloe just noticed her presence for the very first time. She looked at Lois and her bright smile faded, "What is she doing here?" she asked Clark accusingly.

"She was just looking for you." Clark stammered as he answered. He finally got control of his higher brain functions and saw that his reply seemed to have pleased her.

"Um Chloe? The outfit?" Lois asked again.

"I'm Clark's personal cheerleader." she responded enthusiastically, bringing the sign high above her head and waving it with such fervor.

Clark was once again transfixed by her. Lois slapped his arm again, harder this time, when she saw him staring at Chloe's chest.  
"But you're not wearing a cheerleading outfit. You're wearing… that." Lois' eye widened imperceptibly.

"Well I'm Clark's cheerleader. I didn't see any point in wearing the school's colors. I'm wearing Clark's colors. Hello!" Chloe rolled her eyes at Lois as she put the sign down.

"Hey Kent! Sometime today!" Couch Teague barked from the field.

"Good luck Clark!" she moved to kiss him on the cheek, "And by the way, I'm wearing blue today." she whispered to him just before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. She skipped her way to the bleachers and blew him a kiss when she saw him staring at her.

"Blue?" his brows furrowed.

"Blue what?" Lois poked his chest in order to get his attention.

"She said she was wearing blue today." Clark responded unthinkingly.

"Well she is wearing that blue skirt." Lois looked at him as if he was an idiot.

Clark shook his head, trying to get his focus back. Chloe was talking about her underwear. He bowed his head in shame, he checked, used his x-ray vision and saw that she was indeed wearing a pair of blue lingerie.

"She's taken a fast train to Stepford." Lois shook her head in disbelief.

"Listen Lois, you have to keep her away from me." he turned to her urgently. He and Chloe were friends. Best friends. It wouldn't do to be thinking of her like…that. He couldn't seem to get his mind out of the gutter, ever since he saw her at the loft the night before.

"With what? A tranquilizer gun?" she asked sarcastically.

"There's obviously something wrong with her. You and I both know that this isn't like her. I just need some time to figure it out." he replied, slightly impatient with her.

"Okay." Lois raised her hands in surrender at his tone. She shook her head and walked away from him.

Clark walked towards the drinks table, intent on getting something to quench his thirst. His mouth had become dry during his exchange with Chloe.

"Kent!" Coach Teague shouted again.

Clark did not bother with a drink, it was obvious that the coach was not in the best of moods.

He jogged towards the field. 'About damn time.' he heard Coach Teague mutter under his breath. Clark couldn't help but feel that Coach Teague was out to get him.

He could hear Chloe cheering for him by the bleachers. Waving the sign around like it was her mission in life. "Go Clark! You're the best Clark." he could hear her yelling at the top of her lungs. Eventually he lost himself in the game.

It must have been awhile. When he remembered that he had a personal cheerleader on the sidelines he scanned the crowd for Chloe. She was no longer there.

* * *

The car screeched to a halt at the front door of the mansion. Lex got out and tossed the car keys to the man by the door. The front door opened and he was greeted by Enrique. He nodded at the butler curtly and was intent on getting to his office. He had a ton of paperwork to go through. His time at the plant was being consumed by so many minor things that he couldn't help but feel that his employees were punishing him.

In the last three months the Smallville plant had been thriving just fine. Yet lately it was as if all the workers have become incompetent. The supervisors were all running to him for the tiniest of decisions. As though they have forgotten the concept of independent thinking. He had an inkling that their attitude were brought on by the fact that he didn't hire Gabe Sullivan back when the older man was 'resurrected'. It's not like he didn't try to get him back. But Gabe politely declined the position and was now barely making ends meet since he decided that it would just be cruel to yank Chloe out of high school, during her senior year.

Speaking of Chloe, the reports by his men remained inconclusive. According to their information after leaving the manor the night before she went straight to the Kent farm and spent three hours there. She left just before ten and went home.

He had in his hand an envelop of this afternoon's report. He had the urge to storm into the high school, throw her over his shoulder and drive off to the nearest clothing store, buy her clothes that would hide every inch of her body. She was wearing clothes that barely covered her. Obviously his men got a little too enthusiastic with taking pictures since he received a frame by frame of her waving around a sign that proclaimed that Clark was number one.

Lex scoffed at the picture when he saw it. Clearly whatever she was on the day before was completely gone from her system. After all she reverted back to her Clark adoration. Perhaps her stint at the mansion was just a momentary thing. Momentary insanity.

"Sir you're presence is required at the indoor garden." Enrique informed him in his usual stiff manner.

Lex' brows furrowed at his statement. "Why would my presence be required there?" He hoped that his butler was not about to inform him that his father was waiting for him. Then he remembered that Lionel was safely ensconced in prison.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say sir." this time there was a slight quirk to Enrique's lip,

Lex decided that whatever, or whoever, was waiting for him at the garden wasn't going to be so bad, as long as it really wasn't his father, there to announce that he was released. Still he did not appreciate being kept in the dark. "Need I remind you who signs the paychecks around here?" he raised a brow at him expectantly.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you sir." Enrique's reply was delivered with no hint of fear. "I was sworn to secrecy."

"Very well. I'll be there in half an hour." he told his butler dismissively and headed for his office. It wasn't like him to acquiesce, particularly when it was his servant who tells him that he needed to do something. But he was just too tired to argue with anyone, least of all his tightlipped right-hand man. The slight smile that Enrique was sporting was enough to tell him that he wasn't about to be confronted by an unpleasant surprise.

He entered his office and walked directly to his chair. He sat down and put the envelop filled with pictures of Chloe on the desk. He fingered the flap idly.

The night before she ambushed him and proclaimed her devotion to him. Yet he had in his possession, evidence that her devotion was fleeting. He was yesterday's news. Today it was back to Clark. Part of him was slightly disappointed. Especially since he couldn't get the image of her, wearing only a pair of purple underwear, correction edible underwear. He didn't even know that she knew that such things existed. In his eyes Chloe was unsullied by all the evils in the world, even after her dealings with his father she retained some semblance of innocence. And kinky undergarments just weren't part of the package that was Chloe Sullivan. Not that she didn't look great in them.

He had a hard time sleeping the night before, he was haunted by images of the two of them, in bed together, he was preoccupied with eating the lingerie off of her. Needless to say it had been a long night.

A knock on the door broke his reverie. He gruffly told whoever was behind the door to come in. Once again he found himself face to face with his butler.

Enrique looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Spit it out Enrique." he ordered somewhat menacingly. The servant just interrupted his vision of Chloe.

"Your guest is becoming restless." Enrique blurted out boorishly. It was the first time that Lex had ever seen Enrique break from his usual self-possession.

"That's not exactly my fault is it? Had I known that I would be having a guest tonight, instead of being ambushed-" Lex stopped as a feeling of anticipation coursed through his veins. He stood up and walked out of the office and headed straight for the indoor gardens.

He opened the door with a bang and felt mildly frustrated when he saw no one there. He was just about to bark out his butler's name when someone behind him cleared their throat.

"Moody Lex." he whirled around as the impertinent words were uttered.

Lex found himself, for the second night in a row, looking at Chloe Sullivan. This time she was not wearing the leather jacket, she wasn't wearing the clothes she had on in the pictures either. No, apparently Chloe Sullivan acquired clothes in shades of purple ever since she left the safe house he provided for her. She had on a purple plaid skirt that stopped mid thigh and a lavender tank top that hugged her every curve.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked her archly. He surveyed her outfit and couldn't help but feel a certain sense of satisfaction at seeing his colors on her.

"You made me wait." she looked at him reproachfully as she folded her arms across her chest. But her expression was fleeting, she crossed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I have a surprise for you Lex."

Lex pulled back from her and looked at her critically, her eyes weren't glazed, she certainly didn't look out of it, she looked like…Chloe, only much bolder, much more self-confident and dare he say it? Sensual.

"Close your eyes." she turned him around and propelled him forward. She placed her small hands over his eyes and pushed her body against his.

His higher brain function that was telling him to send her away came to a full stop and just followed her orders. She was basically plastered against his back and he couldn't help but focus on the feeling.

Chloe finally took her hands off and he found himself looking at a perfectly laid out blanket on the center of the garden and a big picnic basket, obviously waiting to be opened.

She grabbed a hold of his hand and tugged him towards the blanket. Once he sat down she pulled the basket near her, took out a Tupperware and sat right next to him. She opened the container and brought a strawberry to her mouth. She looked at him before taking a small bite of the fruit. He watched her, completely entranced as she licked her lips.

"Your turn." she held the unfinished strawberry to his mouth and waited for him to take a bite of the fruit.

'Forbidden.' the thought crossed his mind as he took her hand in his and guided the fruit to his lips.

Chloe's eyes sparkled as he took the entire strawberry in his mouth and only left the stem untouched.

He leaned back and watched her through narrowed eyes. He knew he should either ask her for an explanation or throw her out of the house. He still didn't know how she got Enrique to play along with her game. And it definitely felt like a game. During school hours she was so focused on Clark. But in the after hours it was his turn.

Maybe he would be more likely to enjoy her attentions if he knew that he was the only one that Chloe was catering to. And if he knew that whatever she was doing was completely sincere. But no, he knew that she was just reacting to something… this was Smallville after all, home of everything weird and freaky.

Before he could think any further he felt her soft lips pressed against his. Somehow through his musings she managed to crawl her way over to his body so that she was straddling him. He kept his eyes open as she continued her ministrations. She ran her delicate tongue over her lips, urging him to part his. He briefly thought that her technique was remarkable and who could have possibly taught her how to kiss. But then she softly bit his lip and ran her tongue over them.

Lex thought it was time to take control of the kiss. He maneuvered the two of them so she would be lying under him. He pulled back to study her. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was a little labored and her lips were parted slightly. He must have taken a minute too long staring at her for her eyes fluttered open. She tilted her head and smiled at him. Just before she grabbed the back of his head and crushed her lips to his.

He couldn't help but respond to her demanding lips.

* * *

Clark entered the kitchen and couldn't help but submit to the homey feeling. It was moments like these that he truly appreciated his mom. She always made him completely peaceful, just by being in her presence. She was busy making dinner for the family but spared a smile in his direction.

"Hey Mom." he said tiredly as he sank into the chair.

"Are you okay Clark?" Martha Kent looked at him worriedly.

"Just having a hard time dealing with the rest of the team." he gave his mom a small smile.

"Maybe this will cheer you up." Martha smiled at him as she took something out of the fridge.

Clark perked up at her words, his mom's cooking always put him a good mood. He deflated a little when she put a fruit basket on the table. "I'm not really in the mood for…strawberries mom." he frowned slightly as he picked up a container full of the said fruit.

"That's from Chloe. I think she left a note for you." Martha went back to preparing dinner.  
Clark couldn't help but blush as he remembered the way Chloe was dressed earlier that day. He plucked the note from the basket and started reading. What he read only caused him to blush harder.

_Dear Clark,  
I brought you some fruits to make sure that you'll be all strong and healthy for your first game as the starting quarterback. I'd like to be the one to feed you the strawberries but your mom said you have tons of homework. So just think of me when you eat them.  
Lots of Love,  
Chloe_

"Is everything okay Clark?" Martha was looking at him strangely.

"Um…yeah. I'm going to the loft. Thanks mom." Clark got up quickly and took the basket with him.

"Don't forget to thank Chloe for the fruit basket. She's such an angel that girl." his mom was smiling thoughtfully.

'Angel, more like a temptation.' Clark thought to himself as he supersped to the barn. He still had no idea what was going on with Chloe. He had been too focused on football and maybe telling Lois to monitor Chloe was not the best idea. Maybe it was time to reprioritize. He had to find out what was wrong with her, before he-no she did something drastic.  
TBC

AN2: I just had to do another scene that would express her devotion for the two. Next chapter would focus more on solving the mystery that is Chloe in devoted mode. Lex and Clark joining forces? Maybe. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate knowing what you guys thought of this story thus far. So yeah, more of the devoted Chloe, a beating and an agreement...that sums up this chapter...on with the story...

**Divided Devotions**

_Chapter 4_

Clark was stealing occasional glances at the bleachers, making sure that his personal cheerleader was still there.

Once again Chloe was wearing her 'cheerleading' uniform. She asked if he received the fruit basket she sent him the day before and he mumbled a yes before racing to the field.

Coach Teague just told them to them to grab a drink before they started the scrimmage. Clark jogged towards the drinks table and saw none other than Lana Lang, looking beautiful in her black ensemble.

"Lana? What are you doing here?" Clark asked her as he took off his football helmet. He cast a sideways glance at Chloe, who was sitting idly on one of the bleachers, she had her cellphone out. Clark breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was Chloe marching up to him and Lana, causing a scene. She already reacted badly to Lois' presence the day before.

Lana gave him a weak smile, "I-I heard that Clark Kent was our new starting quarterback, and I had to see it for myself."

Clark tried to keep the confused look from his face. Lana hasn't exactly expressed any interest in him for the last few days; her words did not exactly ring true. "That means a lot I guess."

"Um yeah." she looked completely awkward. Her eyes kept darting behind him.

Clark grabbed a cup of the drink and smiled at her weakly. Still foremost in his mind was not giving Chloe any reason to come stomping over and screaming at Lana for talking to him.

"Hey Kent are you going to join us or what?" Coach Teague barked loudly from the field.

Clark felt himself redden. "I better go." he told her just as he took a drink from the cup. The pain that he felt was instantaneous. He forced himself to walk back to the field. His breathing became erratic and he could actually feel his knees buckle.

"Kent what's wrong with you?" Jason Teague glared at him.

"I'm not feeling very good, Coach. I think I better leave." Clark felt like someone was torturing the words out of him.

"You're gonna walk away because you don't feel well. You know, maybe I was wrong about you, Kent." Jason shook his head in disapproval as he started for the sidelines.

"Coach I-"

Jason turned around and faced him, "You know your team's waiting for you out there. Are you a leader or not?"

It took a great deal of effort in Clark's part to nod and submit himself to playing.

He called a break to their huddle. The play just began and he ran backwards, scanning for someone to throw the ball to. Before he could even raise his arm three guys tackled him viciously. And he felt completely jarred by the contact; he ended up lying on his back, unable to find the strength to get up.

"How's it taste?" his teammate looked at him snidely.

Clark blinked at the question. From a distance he could hear Chloe screaming at him to get up and shake it off. It took a supreme effort to do as she said. He glanced at the bleachers and saw her waving her sign enthusiastically. Coach Teague on the other hand had a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Go Clark!! Let's hear it from our number one quarterback!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Clark steeled himself for the next play. "Blue 37! Hike." he felt the ball in his hands but before he could even straighten up another player tackled him from behind. He landed flat on his face. And before he could even try to get up two other players threw himself at him.

"Clark!" he could hear the frantic note in Chloe's voice.

Clark was determined to grin and bear whatever the guys were trying to throw at him. He got to his feet after a few stumbles. He had an idea that they were trying to break him and they were doing it under the orders of Coach Teague. But he resigned himself to the torture; maybe if he hadn't been weakened by…it was the drink. There must have been some meteor rocks in the drink. He hit the side of his helmet in an attempt to clear his head.

He once again braced himself for another round of pain when he saw the rest of his teammates gawking openly at something. Clark blinked once or twice and looked at the direction that so enraptured the rest of the football team.

Obviously the display of testosterone did not please his personal cheerleader. Chloe somehow marched over to where Coach Teague was standing and was giving the older man an earful.

"Is that the way that you treat your quarterback? If it is then you are one lousy coach! Maybe you missed a few classes in football school. Because in some football teams they actually treat the quarterback like some kind of royalty. Or maybe you just don't have enough brain cells to fully comprehend the point of this game." she crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a measured look. "Clark plays an important role you dumb idiot! If it weren't for him your team would suck big time! Oh wait a minute it already does. Your only saving grace would be Clark Kent! And now you're just standing there as he gets his ass kicked!"

Jason simply looked at her and raised a brow at her tirade.

"You think you can get away with ignoring me?" she dropped her hands to her side and started poking his chest. "Maybe I should have a talk with our beloved principal; you know the one who's been craving the state championship for like, forever."

"Look, what's your name again? Never mind. This is football. I," he grabbed her hand that was poking him, "am the football coach. What I say goes? End of story."

Chloe wrenched her hand from his grasp. "No not end of story you stupid fool! I can have you fired from this job I'll have you know."

Jason smiled at her indulgently and made a shooing motion with his hand, "I find that hard to believe. Run along little girl." he turned his attention back on the field.

Clark would intervene if it weren't for the fact that he was still completely weak from his exertions. He heard his teammates guffaw as Chloe kicked Jason on the shin. Jason looked positively livid and seemed likely to do something unpredictable.

Clark was set to superspeed his way to where they were when he saw a man in a suit step in. The man grabbed a hold of Jason's hand which he was about to use to slap Chloe.

Chloe for the most part seemed completely oblivious to the danger of kicking someone who was bigger than her. The man whispered something to her ear and she just shook her head defiantly. The man backed off and took out a cellphone. If his powers were functioning properly he would have been able to eavesdrop on the phone call.

"What are you gawking at?" Coach Teague barked from the sidelines, "Get back to practice." he hollered at them.

"Go Clark!" Chloe shouted from where she was, still standing right next to Jason.

Clark winced inwardly. Chloe's heart may have been in the right place but he knew for a fact that it would only drive the rest of the team to come down harder on him. He prepared himself for the worst.

A couple of minutes have passed and he was still standing. Somehow it was like everyone backed off. Chloe was still waving her sign enthusiastically while Coach Teague had a scowl on his face.

* * *

"He did what!" Lex practically bellowed through the phone.

His morning had been uneventful. He opted to stay at the manor and manage his corporation from there. So far not one call from the plant, which was a welcome relief. He managed to muddle through the paperwork that had piled up.

And so it was turning out to be quite an uneventful day. He had a quiet lunch after which he went back to work. Signed a bunch of paperwork, made a number of calls to his business partners, secured deals from all over the world. All in all Lex was quite satisfied.

Until the security detail that had been tailing Chloe called to inform him that there was a scene at the high school that may interest him. So he was reduced to being a shouting maniac. What he heard did not just interest him; it flat out made him furious.

Someone dared to raise a hand to Chloe. As Lex listened to the details he couldn't help but became more agitated.

The night before Chloe once again proclaimed her devotion to him. And he did not fight any of her advances. If anything he welcomed it. He was trying to figure out if there was a line she would not cross, even if she was devoted to him.

Before anything could go beyond kissing her damn cellphone went off again. She scampered away, telling him that she would feed him the fruits at another time. He was about to ask if she was heading to Clark but she was gone before he could even blurt out the question. And so he was forced to endure another night filled with such vivid images of the blonde one. With no relief in sight. And she said she was trying to lessen his stress. All she was really doing was contributing to it.

Now he had to hear that the football coach almost slapped her. Apparently she did not like the fact that Clark was getting his ass kicked on the field. So she kicked the coach instead. Normally he would admire her moxie but the thought that someone dared to raise a hand on her. Well it was pushing him to the edge.

'Now I'll have to use my influence to get the bastard fired.' he thought to himself as his minion kept talking. "Make sure that Ms. Sullivan remains safe. Do you understand? If anyone even looks at her the wrong way…" he trailed off, assuming that his employee got the point.

"Yes sir Mr. Luthor." the short and succinct answer he was looking for.

He put the phone back on its cradle and got up from his chair. He headed for the bar, fully intent on getting a drink. And he actually thought that he was going to have an uneventful day.

Lex looked at his watch. It was five in the afternoon. Enrique informed him that Chloe typically made an appearance at six. He would just have to wait until she came. And as much as he would like to deny it, he couldn't help but wonder what she had in store for him.

He walked back to his chair and put his feet up on the desk, much like the position that Chloe was in, on the first night that she showed her 'devotion' to him.

The clock ticked by, so slowly. At least from his point of view it was slow. Soon it was six. He couldn't help the burst of expectation as the clock struck twelve. A minute passed and then another. No sign of Chloe.

He got up from his position and walked out of his office.

Lex debated the wisdom of waiting for her. Maybe he should head to the Talon, enjoy a cup of coffee. And if he happened to run into her, well all the better. After all he needed to observe any other symptoms of her…whatever it was that's making her act so oddly.

He went back to his office intent on getting his car keys. Just as he was about to leave his phone rang. He picked it up without so much as looking at the caller id. It was a bad decision picking up that phone. He ended up having a two hour long phone conference with his business associate in Japan.

When he finally hung up he couldn't help but feel a little worried. Through the course of his conversation, he half-expected Chloe to come barging in. Only she didn't. And he could admit that he was severely disappointed.

He picked up the phone, and then placed it back on the receiver. 'This is ridiculous!' he thought to himself. He picked up the phone again, after all he was just checking up on her. It wasn't like he missed her or anything. He just wanted to know where she was and that she was safe.

"Update now." he practically barked at the person who picked up.

"Ms. Sullivan stayed at the football practice until the coach called it a day. She's at home right now sir." his underling informed his with such professionalism, despite his greeting.

"Good. Keep me informed." he hung up before the man could muster a reply.

Lex pinched the bridge of his nose. A part of him was screaming for the immediate cessation of his involvement in the Chloe-situation. But another part was really concerned with what was going on with her. And he was still curious as to what role Clark had in everything. Was Chloe actually playing the both of them? He frowned at the thought.

He picked up his keys and headed for the door. Maybe it was high time to have a friendly conversation with Clark about his favorite reporter.

* * *

Clark felt immediate relief as the ice pack rested against his ribs. He never knew what human pain felt like. Until now. After Chloe's confrontation with Coach Teague ended, the guys stopped trying to kill him. He was a little peeved that it took a five foot four blonde to make them stop. Not that he didn't appreciate her 'help', after all she managed to keep him from being kicked around, especially in his weakened state.

He heard someone enter the barn. He felt his heart skip a beat. "Chloe? Is that you?" he tried to get up from the couch. It took him two tries before his finally succeeded.

Instead of Chloe he found himself looking down at Coach Teague. His football coach was wearing a black jacket with a hood that hid his features.

"Hey Coach Teague." he greeted the other man quietly, still unsure why he was there.

"Clark we need to talk." Jason said as he marched up the stairs.

Clark placed the ice pack on the table and met him halfway. "About what?"

"You should've stayed away from my girlfriend." Jason looked at him menacingly.

Clark's brows furrowed at his remark. "What are you talking about?"

Before Clark could react Jason punched him right in the stomach. Clark doubled over at the contact. Still in his weakened condition, he felt the pain reverberate through his entire body. Jason then allowed his elbow to land hard on Clark's back, sending the younger man to his knees. Jason let his knee come in contact with Clark's nose.

Clark brought a hand to his nose and was actually surprised that he was bleeding. Jason then kicked him right in the gut, sending him tumbling down the stairs. He ended up beside the haystacks, whimpering in pain.

Jason stalked towards him threateningly and grabbed him by his shirt collar. He delivered three successive punches to Clark's face. He was about to land another one when someone hit the back of his head. He dropped Clark to his knees and faced his attacker.

Lex delivered a punch to Jason's face just before pushing him with such force that sent Jason flat on his back, hitting his head on the concrete. Lex then focused his attention on Clark, who was still laying stock still on the ground.

"Clark?" he could not mask his concern for the farm boy. Clark looked completely helpless.

Clark blinked twice, "Lex?"

He felt relieved when Clark managed to recognize him. He finally spared a glance at Clark's attacker and found the man gone. He turned back to Clark, "Are you okay? Who was that?"

Clark just looked at him blankly. Lex figured it was not the time to ask questions. He helped Clark to his feet and led him up the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call the police?" Lex asked for the second time as he helped Clark settle down on the couch. Clark finally became lucid.

"Yeah, it's not like either of us got a good look at him." Clark replied distractedly, holding a tissue to his nose.

Lex turned his back on Clark as he looked around for a first aid kit.

Clark touched his nose again and saw a green liquid drop to the floor. A second ago his nose felt like it was broken. Now it felt like there was nothing wrong with it. He opened his shirt and checked his bruises from the practice. He was back on tip top shape. He hastily buttoned up his shirt again when Lex faced him.

"That's odd." Lex gave him a curious look. "I could have sworn that you had a cut above your eye."

"Actually I'm feeling a whole lot better." Clark pretended to keep the tissue on his nose.

"Yeah well, I still think you should have a doctor take a look at you." Lex was still looking at him curiously.

"I guess I was lucky you were here." Clark replied as he got up from the couch and walked over to the table. He threw the tissue into the trash and faced Lex fully. "Why are you here by the way?" he folded his arms across his chest and gave Lex a measured look.

Lex raised a brow at his question. It was a valid question. He bet that Clark had no idea that he was there to discuss Chloe. He shrugged indifferently.

Clark just kept staring at him.

"I'm here to discuss Chloe." he finally said the point of his visit.

Clark stiffened the moment he said her name. He could feel a blush coming on. It was becoming quite a nuisance, his tendency to blush whenever he thought about Chloe, was in close proximity to Chloe. He wasn't supposed to react this way. Not when it was his best friend they were talking about. "What about Chloe?" he mustered enough strength to say her name without stuttering.

Lex observed Clark's reaction. The farm boy was blushing. It was definitely a bad sign in his book. "Has she been acting differently lately?" he figured keeping his questions as vague as possible would be better. For him.

Clark's brow furrowed at his question. "Differently?" he echoed the term that Lex used. If by different he meant that his best friend was coming on to him so strong, then yes she has been behaving differently. And all while wearing clothes that were completely un-Chloe like.

Lex just nodded as Clark answered his question with a question.

Clark shrugged in return. He was not about to tell Lex what Chloe had been doing for the last three days. He frowned slightly, "Why are you so interested anyway?" he shot Lex a critical look.

It was Lex' turn to shrug.

The two of them just stood there.

"So you're not going to tell me why you're here?" Clark asked him impatiently.

"I told you, I'm here to discuss Chloe." Lex returned snidely. He wasn't getting anywhere. He hoped that Clark's concern over Chloe would overwhelm the distrust he felt for him.

"And I asked you why you're so interested in her?" Clark returned just as snidely.

Lex let out a long-suffering sigh. "I am concerned for her well-being."

"Why are you so concerned? It's not like you two are friends or anything." his frown deepened at the thought.

'Well Clark if you must know three days ago Chloe was in my house, dressed only in a pair of edible lingerie. And yesterday she prepared a special picnic for me and I proceeded to maul her, only her cell interrupted us before I actually got anywhere.' Lex could only imagine how that would go over with his innocent friend. "I spent the entire summer with her Clark. And lately she's been acting strange. I would think that you, as her best friend, would show more concern." he gave Clark a measured look.

"I show concern for her just fine; you on the other hand, have been ignoring her since school started. So pardon me for not believing that this concerned act of yours is real." Clark turned his back on him and looked out the window.

"Don't pretend to know everything about me Clark. You have no idea what my relationship with Chloe is like." Lex retorted coolly.

Clark whirled around at his words. "Relationship. Wasn't she just pawn in the games that you and your father play?"

Lex pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. "Look I came here because Chloe has been acting strange. And if you haven't realized that then you're a worse friend that I thought."

Clark's eyes narrowed at his declaration. "I have noticed that Chloe hasn't been acting like herself. She quit the Torch for goodness sakes! I'm just surprised that you actually noticed."

This was news to Lex. If Chloe did quit the Torch then the situation was more dire than he thought. "What else has she been doing?"

"She's been acting really strange. She's been attending my football practice for the last few days. She's acting really jealous of any girl, who comes near me, she was actually jealous of Lois!" Clark deliberately left out the part when she took off her clothes and told him that she would help him de-stress.

Lex listened intently, comparing his encounters with Chloe inwardly. He felt like Clark was holding something back though. "There's more isn't there?"

Clark felt himself flush. He nodded. "Private stuff. I'd rather not say."

Lex smirked at the way that Clark blushed and had an idea on what caused the reaction. "Stop me if I'm wrong. But do they run along the lines of edible underwear? Fruits that she promised to feed you? Quick make out sessions that are interrupted by an alarm?"

Clark became alert as he listened to what Lex was saying. Why would Lex know what Chloe had been doing to him for him for the last three days? "How do you know about that? Have you been spying on me?" he glared at the thought.

"Don't flatter yourself Clark. You're not interesting enough to merit a twenty-four hour surveillance." was his amused response. "I'm merely stating all the ways that Chloe has expressed her devotion to me."

"Devotion to you? W-what? N-no. No way in hell. Ch- she doesn't think of you that way. S-she said she was devoted to me. You made out with Chloe!" Clark looked completely bewildered.

"I wasn't really sure about it at first. But from your expression you've been subjected to Chloe's version of devotion. I regret to inform you that you weren't the only one." Lex finished sardonically. So what he suspected was true. Chloe was dividing her devotion between him and Clark. He still had no idea how he felt about that fact.

"W-why would…Chloe isn't…you're lying." Clark looked at him accusingly.

Lex rolled his eyes, "You and I are not in the best of terms. You know that, I know that. But my concern for Chloe overwhelms whatever issues we have. That's why I'm here. I want to find out what's causing this. I want Chloe to go back to who she really is. Unless you actually like the attention that she's been giving you then we should set aside our differences and solve this mystery together." he waited for Clark's response expectantly.

Clark shook his head, "What makes you think I'm enjoying any of this?"

"Come on Clark, you've been blushing like mad every time I mention Chloe. And you also get this glazed look on your face. Any red-blooded American male would appreciate being the center of someone's universe." Lex allowed his amusement to show.

"Are you included in that category?" Clark countered with such disdain.

Lex just lifted a brow in response. "So what's it going to be Clark?

"Of course I want to know what's wrong with Chloe. And if I have to work with you…then so be it." Clark looked absolutely resolved in his decision.

"Good. I'll drop by the school tomorrow and we can retrace her steps from three days ago. That's when she started acting strange." Lex nodded resolutely.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: As always thanks for the feedback. I totally appreciate it. So now we have an alliance in our hands, the question is how long it will last? Read on to find out...

**Divided Devotions**

_Chapter 5_

Lex was sitting in his office in contemplative silence.

It had been an hour since his conversation with Clark. It did not go the way he planned. He did not intend to give so much information away. But it felt like he and Clark were dancing around the topic. So before he could lose his temper he just decided to be upfront about everything, including the fact that he was the recipient of Chloe's devotion. He may have had a little fun while he did it, but that was the perks of discussing women with Clark Kent.

And now he was set to work with the farm boy. He was still unsure if it was the best decision. He had a feeling that the next day would present a lot of problems for him. The stubbornness of his young friend was enough to make him want to throttle him. But seeing the shocked expression on his face when he found out that Lex was also getting the Chloe-treatment was almost enough to make the newfound candidness worth it. Almost.

Lex inhaled deeply and decided that it was time to call it a night. He could tell that his alliance with Clark would not be an easy one. They would probably argue over everything and solve nothing.

He got up from the chair and proceeded to walk out of his office. He headed straight for his bedroom. It was way past ten already and normally he did not require much sleep to function well. But an alliance with Clark Kent just did not bode well for him. And he would rather try and turn off his brain, it felt like his mind was on overdrive; questions were plaguing him left and right.

He tried not to think of Chloe. And why she did not stop by his house. He tried not to think of her devotion to him. He tried not to think that her absence signified how much he meant to her, that he meant less to her, that Clark Kent would always be foremost in her mind and heart.

He took a fortifying breath. He should not get too attached to her affections anyway. If he and Clark were successful in their attempt to get the real Chloe back, then he would not have to deal with her surprise visits anymore. He nodded resolutely. It was better that way anyway.

Lex stopped in his tracks.

For the third night in a row Lex was looking at Chloe Sullivan. Lying on his bed, her entire form almost completely hidden from his view. Her hair was spread beautifully on one of his pillow, like a halo. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted.

He walked towards the bed and stared at her. She shifted slightly. Lex didn't know if he wanted her to keep sleeping or if he wanted her to wake up. He sat at the edge of the four poster bed and just watched her.

Chloe looked completely peaceful. So completely different from how she was when awake.

And he actually thought that she forgot about him.

Only he did not expect her to be sleeping it off on his bed. He really should ask Enrique why he was letting Chloe take such liberties in his house. Knowing Chloe she must have some good blackmail material.

His silent observation of the blonde woman came to an end when her eyes fluttered open. She smiled lazily at him. But the moment that she sat up her expression changed entirely.

Her brows furrowed, as if she was trying to figure out where she was. Then she frowned. The frown was directed at him. "You made me wait." She said petulantly as she sat up, her voice slightly husky from sleep.

"I was not aware to you were going to be here." He countered defensively. He chose not to dwell on why he actually felt like he had to defend himself.

She looked at him suspiciously. "You knew I was coming." She insisted with the same petulance as before.

Lex remained quiet. He tried not to think about the way he waited, tried not to dwell on his eagerness to see her, tried not to dwell on the fact that he waited hours for her.

"You did know I was coming right?" She asked. Doubt was tainting her tone.

He nodded conciliatorily. "I thought you were. But you weren't here at your usual time."

She grinned sheepishly. "I was otherwise occupied."

He raised a brow at her reply. He knew that she not busy with Clark. So what exactly was keeping her occupied, if not him and not Clark, then who? He briefly wondered if she was devoted to someone else.

Chloe blushed noticeably. "It took me a while."

"What did?" He shot her an inquiring look.

She bit her lower lip. "Cooking, I made you dinner." She threw of the sheets off of her, revealing her body to him. She was wearing only his blue shirt, and nothing else.

He allowed his gaze to travel from her beautiful blonde hair down to her dainty feet. She was a vision, a vision that tempted his iron control.

"I was hoping we could have dinner in bed. People have breakfast in bed all the time, why not dinner in bed?" She looked at him uncertainly.

Lex smiled slightly. Only Chloe Sullivan could come up with such an idea.

"Only we can't do it anymore. Dinner's ruined. You weren't here." She pouted, adorably in his opinion.

"My apologies." He reached for her hand tentatively. It was unusual, his instigation of the contact. Normally Chloe was the one to reach for him first. But this time he actually took the initiative to touch her.

At that moment he finally acknowledged that he actually enjoyed the attention that she had bestowed upon him. Despite the fact that he had to share her with Clark, he liked being the center of her world, if only for a few hours a day.

At that moment he decided to enjoy it. Enjoy her attention while it lasted. His partnership with Clark would bring everything to an end. He would no longer have Chloe waiting for him at the mansion after he got off work. He would no longer enjoy the pleasure of her company, despite the fact that she virtually force-fed it to him.

She brightened up considerably. "It's okay. I know that you're a busy man. I understand, as long as you weren't with another woman. You weren't with anyone, were you?" Her eyes narrowed at the thought.

Lex shook his head. "I wasn't."

"Then you're forgiven." She crawled towards him and placed a chaste kiss on his closed mouth.

He secured his arm around her waist and closed the remaining distance between them, she ended up straddling his lap. He fully intended to deepen the kiss when Chloe pulled back, "Have you had dinner yet?"

Their lips were inches away and he had an insistent urge to kiss her. But it seemed that she had a different idea. He shook his head again and their lips brushed against each other. Chloe giggled and pulled back completely.

"I made lasagna. Enrique put it in the oven so it would keep. Let's eat." She wriggled off of his lap and landed on her feet with a quiet thud.

"I thought you said that dinner was ruined." He gave her a measured look.

"So I embellished a little. I had to make you feel a little guilty for making me wait. After all I slaved over the stove for three hours, just so I could make a perfect lasagna." She grinned at him impishly as she walked backwards to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lex raised a brow at her retreat.

"I'm going to get the food." She looked at him as if he was acting strange.

Lex stood up and captured her arm to stop her progress, "Not in that get up you're not. I'll get it." He declared with such authority.

"Yes sir." She said as she saluted him. "Don't worry Lex, no one sees the goods but you." She kissed him chastely and pranced her way back to the bed.

Lex watched her as she climbed back into his bed. 'No one else but me. And Clark.' He thought to himself as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Lois Lane sucked as reporter. She knew it. And she had no idea how Chloe did it.

She walked her way over to the cheerleaders. She hated cheerleaders. But since Chloe had gone bonkers on her, well she felt like it was her cousinly duty to find out what's wrong with her and to keep the Torch afloat in her absence.

"Well, Clark Kent's the new quarterback." Cheerleader 1 said animatedly.

"And he's hot." Cheerleader 2 piped in.

"No decisions. I'll scope him out." The cheerleader whose boyfriend was currently at the hospital said dismissively.

Lois tried to smile as she walked over towards the pompom girls. "Mandy, right? I'm Lois Lane. I'm doing an article for the Torch about what happened to your boyfriend."

"She doesn't want to talk about it." Cheerleader 1 interjected icily.

"I don't want to write the article either, but my cousin dumped it on me and I need the credit, so let's-"

"I wouldn't want to give that geek rag a quote if it were the last paper on earth." Mandy scathingly interrupted her.

"Darn and I thought you were going to be all profound." Lois shook her head in fake disappointment.

The unanimous response to her wit was a glare in her direction.

"Oh look, your valets are here." She quipped as she nodded in the direction of the football players. "Oh wait, you don't have one anymore, do you?" She turned a curious glance at Mandy.

"I could have a boyfriend like that." Mandy snapped her finger for emphasis.

Cheerleader 1 handed her boyfriend a folder, which the lug head promptly dropped. Lois picked up the piece of paper. "The Love Molecule? Really? Who would have thought? Cheerleader _and_ chemist? You have a bright future ahead of you." She said in mock admiration to cheerleader 1.

"Oh bite me!" Cheerleader 1 replied.

"No thanks." Lois smiled brightly as she walked away from the vapid cheerleaders. She just got a lead.

* * *

Clark had hoped that he would bump into Coach Teague. He wanted to find out if the drink he had from the day before caused the man to become extremely violent. But so far he hadn't had any luck; he still hadn't seen the man.

He sighed as he decided that he would have to wait until football practice. He arranged to meet Lex at the Torch. And from the looks of it he only had a few minutes to spare.

"Hey Smallville! Any more Chloe weirdness?" Lois stopped right in front of him and gave him a piercing stare.

'You mean aside from the fact that I'm not the only one who has been at the receiving end of her devotion? Oh and did I mention that Lex Luthor has been the getting the Chloe-brand of attention?' He thought to himself. Outwardly he just shook his head.

Lois' eyes narrowed at his silent response. "Make sure that you don't take advantage of her condition. After all, despite the way you were raised, you still are a hot blooded male." She punched his shoulder good-naturedly and then walked away from him.

Clark breathed a sigh of relief. If Lois knew half of what Chloe had done during the past few days, well he was sure that she would pound him. Good thing he was indestructible.

He hoped he didn't blush, Lex pointed out the night before that he blushed whenever Chloe was mentioned. And no one could blame him. He'd seen more of his best friend than ever before. And as much as he tried to deny it, he felt a spark of interest. All the non-platonic emotions he'd had for her before was flourishing again.

When they find out what was happening to her, Chloe could very well not remember everything that she'd done. He was certain that Chloe was under the influence of the meteor rocks. And whenever someone was under the spell of the meteors, they tend to get some form of memory loss.

So he was stuck. He would remember everything and she would remember nothing.

At that moment he realized the he wanted her to remember. He did enjoy her attention. And he didn't want it to end. He liked her. Liked her, liked her. Maybe it took her complete devotion for that realization to fully register in his mind.

At that moment he decided to enjoy it while it lasted. And maybe when she was all better, maybe they could try. For real. Maybe he would have the full senior year experience. And maybe he could do it with Chloe at his side.

Clark smiled to himself. But then he remembered a slight problem. Lex, his quasi-friend was also at the receiving end of Chloe's devotion. He had no idea why she would choose to devote herself to Lex. He could understand why she picked him, but Lex? He was still mystified by the idea.

Maybe Lex and Chloe shared such an intense experience during the summer. The concern that Lex had expressed for Chloe, the night before, was alarming. For him at least. Lex was not the type to show outward emotion without a lot of prodding. And he could not deny that he felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought that Chloe was devoting her time to someone else. Someone who wasn't him.

He sighed again. Maybe Chloe's devotion to Lex was a fluke. He had to find out what triggered the reaction and of course the 'cure' for her 'affliction'. Maybe he should get a sample of the drink, since Lex was involved; maybe he could get his scientists to research the drink.

Clark shook his head and decided that maybe trying to protect Coach Teague was pointless. Besides he could tell Lex that his coach was just under the influence of the meteor rocks, therefore not entirely responsible for his actions. It had been done before.

He would just have to see if his dubious alliance with Lex would actually work. He still did not trust Lex. But for Chloe he was willing to do anything at this point.

* * *

Lex walked into the high school and paid no mind to the stares of the students. He was accustomed to getting the wide eyed stares. Besides he was on a mission. He agreed to meet Clark during his lunch period. And since Chloe had been neglecting her Torch duties, they agreed to meet at the office, where they could confer further.

He had a great night. Better than the other two nights before. He did have to rifle through the kitchen, in search of the dish that Chloe made herself. Then he had to search through the cupboards looking for plates and utensils. It took him awhile get back to Chloe.

The first night they were interrupted by her phone. The second night they launched in full make-out mode and then they were interrupted by the phone. But last night was different.

It reminded him of the days when she was in 'captivity', at least that was how she called it. They had more than their fair share of meaningful conversations; sure it was mostly about general topics. They just didn't talk about personal things. But if someone asked him on her opinions on abortion, the current president and anything along those lines, well he would be able to answer it without second thought.

They talked, and laughed and ate the wonderful meal that she cooked herself.

She did look a little nervous as he took a bite. But Lex decided beforehand to fake approval even if the food was completely inedible. He'd heard from Gabe that Chloe was awful in the kitchen.

The food was good though. He told her as much. Sure, he would never suggest lasagna as the food for 'dinner in bed', after all they were eating in bed. But it was good. Great even.

So good food, combined with good company, it was enough to make him regret his decision the night before. He almost did not want Chloe to go back to normal. Almost.

They weren't interrupted by any form of alarm. In fact he slept fitfully, with her beside him. Only when he woke up she was already gone. They were going to have a discussion about her frequent disappearing acts.

He allowed himself the luxury to admit that maybe he really wanted her for himself. He wanted her even before the summer ended. He tried to deny it and he even decided to consciously shut her out of his life once she got back to her 'normal life'. He didn't think he could stick to his decision though, not after seeing a completely different side to her. He used to think that Clark would always be foremost in her life, well second to becoming the top reporter at the Planet, but being the other object of her devotion made him doubt that fact. Maybe somehow he managed to worm his way into her life.

"Lex?" a puzzled voice interrupted his thoughts.

There, right in front of him, was the subject of his conflicting emotions. She smiled at him quizzically; she was wearing what he dubbed as her 'Clark outfit'. It annoyed him slightly, but he knew that during school hours she was 'devoted' to Clark. Still he felt affronted to actually see her wearing blue and red. Purple looked better on her.

"Chloe." He nodded in acknowledgement; he was not sure what her reaction was going to be. After all, most of their encounters were in private.

Her smile brightened considerably. She walked over to where he was and placed a hand on his arm. "What are you doing here?"

Lex cleared his throat. "I'm here to see Clark actually."

"You are? So you're not here to see me?" she looked slightly put out.

"I was hoping that I would run into you while I'm here." It wouldn't do to upset her. He took the hand that was resting on his arm and held it in his grasp.

"You did? Well it's great that you did. Last night was great" She stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. She took her hand from him and straightened his tie.

He nodded in agreement. "It was." Her gesture felt oddly natural.

"So are you up for a surprise? I arranged something for us tonight." She smiled up at him shyly.

He once again captured her hand and looked at her keenly. "Surprise?"

"Yup. So be ready by seven. Okay?" She grinned at him.

Before Lex could respond someone cleared their throat loudly. Clark Kent. Of course. He stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"Hey Clark!" Chloe greeted the interloper cheerily.

Clark smiled at her and then nodded in his direction. "Hiya Chlo. Lex." The way that Clark said his name, ice would have been warmer.

He nodded in return. Clark shot a meaningful look at their hands. Lex refused to end the contact just because Clark did not like it.

"Lex came here to see you." Chloe beamed at the farm boy.

"Did he now?" Clark grinned at her but shot him an icy glare.

She nodded. "Yeah, so I'll leave you two guys alone. See you in a few?"

Lex and Clark exchanged looks. He had no idea who she meant, if she was directing her words to him or to Clark.

"Of course Chloe." Clark answered. Apparently his young friend forgot that they were on a case.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but what we have to discuss would take more than a few minutes." Lex took it upon himself to remind Clark of what they had to do.

"Come to think of it, what we have to talk about can wait. We can talk later. Chloe made lunch for me." Clark ignored the glare that Lex fixed in his direction. He beamed at Chloe who smiled in return.

"I have a prior engagement." Lex replied curtly.

"Yeah sorry." Chloe smiled apologetically at Clark.

"You have plans with him?" Clark looked appalled.

"Yeah so take your time today. I'll wait for you at the cafeteria. I made your favorite sandwich. If you're too busy then you can eat it later. I'll just see you at football practice." She took her hand from Lex and kissed his cheek. Then she walked over to where Clark was standing and kissed him as well.

Lex and Clark watched her as she walked away from them. Before she was completely out of their view Clark shouted her name.

She turned back and smiled at them.

"Wait up." Clark smiled her. If Lex could spend time with Chloe then why can't he? After all didn't he hear them talk about last night? Lex was with her the night before. He was at least entitled to a lunch with her.

He jogged towards her, not even bothering to say anything to Lex. He reached Chloe and placed an arm around her shoulders. He turned back and shot Lex a look that said 'ha, I get to touch her too!'

Lex would laugh if he weren't so incensed. They went from working together to working against each other, all in the span of twenty-four hours.

"Clark," he called after them, "a word please."

Clark frowned. He didn't want to talk to Lex, not when he found a real competitor in him. Lex was acting like he actually enjoyed spending time with Chloe. Add his genuine concern for Chloe; the man just might come after her once she was back to normal.

Chloe was looking at him expectantly. He sighed in annoyance and walked back to where Lex was standing.

"What?" He hissed at Lex.

"I thought we were working together. Don't you want Chloe to go back to normal?" Lex retorted coolly.

"Do you? Obviously you're enjoying this Chloe. So why can't I?" Clark countered, just as coolly.

"Listen Clark, you don't want her this way. Wouldn't you like her to actually make the decision to spend time with you?" Lex insisted forcefully.

"I don't see you avoiding her like a plague. In fact I'm just doing what you're doing." Clark countered glacially.

"And what exactly am I doing?" Lex gave him a measured look.

"You are taking advantage of what little time we have with her. Admit it Lex, once she reverts back to normal, she wouldn't be this way. I'm thinking that you're trying to enjoy this while it lasts." Clark replied with such arrogance.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked from across the hall.

Lex and Clark nodded and smiled in her direction then they faced each other again.

"If anything you owe me. I deserve more time with her. You were with her last night and you're going to be with her tonight. I deserve to spend time with her too. She's devoted to me too." Clark muttered stubbornly.

"For God's sake Clark, get your head out of your ass! This is not about who's spending more time with Chloe-"

"You're only saying that because you're winning." Clark retorted heatedly

Lex ran a hand over his head in agitation. So Clark was partially right. He was trying to keep him from spending time with Chloe. But at the end of the day, he wanted Chloe to make the decision to spend time with him of her own volition.

"Clark?" she called out again.

"Look I have to go." Clark said impatiently.

"Listen Kent, if you go now then consider our agreement to be null and void." If Clark was willing to put his interest before Chloe's then why shouldn't he?

"Um…guys? Everything okay?" Chloe had walked back to where they were. She put a hand on Clark's arm and on Lex'.

Their demeanor changed entirely.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Clark nodded immediately; he looked at Lex and waited for him to agree.

"Actually I'm a little hungry." Lex smirked at Clark and smiled at Chloe as he took her hand in his.

Chloe's brows furrowed. "You have eaten yet?" concern was tainting her tone.

Lex shook his head in exaggerated sadness. "I haven't had the time to grab a bite."

"Well since we're not going to have that meeting you can go grab a bite at some fancy restaurant." Clark interjected.

"That's true. I have a meeting in an hour; I suppose I can spare some time to eat." Lex nodded, as if he were truly considering the option.

"Oh no, you won't mister! You'll eat with us, you'll probably forget and you won't eat at all. I made more than enough food. Come on, you're eating with us." She tugged at Lex' hand and linked her arm with Clark's.

"I'm sure Lex would much rather eat something else." Clark glowered at Lex and put on a fake smile for Chloe.

"I'd be honored to join the two of you." Lex smiled at her charmingly, he ignored Clark completely.

"Well that's settled then. Let's go to lunch." Chloe was beaming vibrantly. She let go of Lex' hand and hooked her arm through his and proceeded to walk with the two men.

Clark and Lex were exchanging glares over her head, while Chloe remained completely oblivious to the growing tension between them. It was going to be a long lunch.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thanks for the feedback, I really love hearing what you guys thought, helps with the writing process. Sorry if it took a long while before I updated. I already have this chapter all written out but I like updating my stories at the same time so I had to wait until I'm done with the others. So sorry if it took a while. Now here's the lunch date...

**Divided Devotions**

_Chapter 6_

"But how?" Lois asked no one in particular as she examined the school report.

She just got out of the chemistry lab where she interrogated the teacher.

Turned out that Mandy and cheerleader number one, whose name was Rhonda, were partners for their science fair project. And like any typical brainless bimbo they thought that they could make a love potion.

Their research was on a hormone called phenyl ethylamine, also known as 'the love molecule'. According to their teacher they didn't exactly get the desired results. So really there was no reason that the football players have become whipped, other than the fact that they were stupid enough to become love slaves.

But Chloe was an entirely different story; her cousin had strong convictions about being an independent woman. Even when they were younger Chloe always put her ambitions above all else. Lois had to literally drag Chloe with her to hunt for boys, way back when. Those were memorable moments that the Lane-Sullivan stubbornness was in conflict.

Seeing her cousin become completely devoted to Clark, it was disgusting and disturbing. It had to be stopped.

She put the folder back into her bag and decided that she should do some reconnaissance work: cheerleader stalking. She shuddered at the thought. The things she had to do for her beloved cousin.

* * *

"You two are acting really strange." Chloe commented offhandedly as she fed Lex a grape. 

Clark and Lex had been exchanging glares ever since Chloe brought them to the football field, where a picnic was all laid out.

She made four sandwiches. Lex raised a brow at the amount of the food. He knew that Chloe wouldn't be able to consume even one of the gigantic sandwiches, which meant that Clark's appetite was beyond comprehension. He was given one, while the other two were given to Clark, who smirked triumphantly at him. Chloe took the last one, cut it in half and gave it to him; Lex did not think he would have to return Clark's smirk with one of his own, Clark looked sullen enough at Chloe's action.

And so they sat there, eating quietly, the two of them at least. Chloe was bouncing from topic to topic, not quite letting the silence reign over them. He would offer a cursory response and so would Clark.

He and Clark exchanged measured looks while Chloe poured them some juice and fed them, alternately, some fruits.

The scenario was reminded him of a low-rated sitcom. And Lex felt the urge to laugh. He and Clark had been acting like a bunch of idiots. They were reduced to a bunch of Neanderthals, all because of the beautiful blonde in front of him.

He could not deny that he was trying to get the best of Clark, by asking Chloe for more fruits, which she obligingly fed him. In turn, Clark would ask for more juice, which Chloe would obligingly pour for him. He would compliment Chloe on the picnic. Clark would agree and add his own set of compliments.

Chloe just beamed at them, still completely oblivious to the fact that they were fighting over her attention. Or so they thought.

The meal was almost done. The bell would ring any moment, signaling the end of the bizarre picnic. Chloe was putting everything back in the picnic basket, which Lex realized was the very same one she used when she made a picnic for him. She got rid the last of the grape by feeding it to him. And that was when she said something completely hysterical.

She just said that he and Clark were acting strange.

Lex' brow lifted with interest. So she noticed after all. He brought his gaze to Clark, who had a shell-shocked expression. When their eyes met Clark couldn't help himself. He laughed. Out loud.

Lex smirked. He knew exactly what Clark was feeling.

He couldn't believe that after everything, Chloe was the one who made the comment. They were acting strange. She was the one who chose to devote her time to the two of them. She was the one who was acting completely out of character. She was the one who still managed to act like everything was just fine, even when she was faced with the two men she chose to devote herself to.

Clark was choking in his mirth. Chloe was beside him in an instant, patting his back worriedly.

"See this is what I was talking about. The entire time we were eating you and Lex were glaring at each other. Now you're laughing for no reason." Chloe frowned slightly as she kept patting Clark's back and shot Lex a questioning look.

Lex simply shrugged innocently. He was not about to tell her that she took the cake in strangeness.

Chloe gave Clark a bottle of water to help him calm down. Clark just took the drink and drank like there was no tomorrow. She shook her head disapprovingly and patted his back some more.

"I'm okay Chloe." Clark turned around and captured her hand before she could pat his back again.

Chloe's frown deepened. "So will you tell me what's so funny?" She looked at Clark critically.

Lex just looked at Clark expectantly. He was not about to help the farm boy come up with an excuse. And he was just as interested to hear what Clark would say.

"I was just thinking of something funny." Clark rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable at the piercing stare that she directed at him. He was not about to tell Chloe that it was completely ironic that she was telling them that they were acting strange when in fact she was the strangest of the bunch.

Chloe huffed impatiently, "Obviously it was something funny. I want to know what."

"It's a, you had to be there kind of funny." He smiled at her sheepishly. Clark hoped that the Kent charm wouldn't fail him now.

Chloe's brows furrowed before she shrugged and continued packing up with only one hand since Clark refused to let go of his hold on her.

Clark shot Lex a meaningful look. Lex nodded, he understood exactly what Clark was trying to say.

Their alliance did not last long. They both admitted that they were enjoying the attention that Chloe was showering them. And perhaps they would have continued their competition if it hadn't been for Chloe's simple words.

They were strange, strange for putting their own desires, before Chloe's own good. It was selfish of them. It was time to suck it up. As enjoyable as it had been being the object of Chloe's devotion, she should be their priority and not their…need to be the center of her world. Besides, the sooner Chloe was cured of her affliction the more likely she could make up her mind on who she wanted to be with.

Maybe she would pick him over Clark. It wasn't that much of a leap. After all she picked him, granted she also picked Clark, as a recipient of her devotion. But maybe she was actually torn between the two of them even before she was influenced by whatever was causing her to behave strangely.

Once she was back to normal then she would be able to make a well-informed decision. He just had to make sure that she made the right one of course.

Once Chloe was her old self again, then he and Clark could go back to being bitter rivals for her affection, which he decided was quite inevitable. After all he and Clark just spent the better part of the hour competing for Chloe's attention. It was a hint of what would happen after Chloe was all better. A battle. For Chloe's heart, body and mind. And it's going to a bitter one.

For now he did not particularly care for being called strange, at least not by someone who was acting beyond strange.

And so he gave Clark a nod of understanding. Alliance back on.

Clark was still holding Chloe's hand in his. Lex looked at their intertwined hands meaningfully. Clark just shrugged in return. Just because he and Lex were officially working together again did not mean that he would submit to all his orders, verbal or otherwise.

Chloe took her hand away from him and gestured for the two of them to get up from the blanket. She then proceeded to fold it and then placed it inside the basket. She looked at the two of them expectantly.

Clark glanced at Lex uncertainly, as though waiting for his cue on how they were supposed to act.

"I need to go to class." She announced cheerily, their earlier discussion completely forgotten. She then proceeded to kiss Clark on the cheek. "I'll see you at football practice."

Lex watched the scene before him, a little discomfited at the display, although he managed to hide his reaction. Outwardly, he looked like he was simply watching a typical scene, two high school seniors showing affection for each other. He was able to keep himself from grabbing Chloe's arm and yanking her away from Clark because he knew that he was going to receive the same treatment.

A hop and a skip later and she was in front of him, kissing his cheek. He turned his head slightly and her lips landed on the corner of his mouth. Chloe pulled back and then unceremoniously planted another kiss on him.

"Okay!" Clark cleared his throat loudly. Lex could not really blame him. Clark probably thought that Chloe was favoring him. He felt slightly superior at the thought. Was it an indication that Chloe actually preferred him over Clark? He would never know because Clark just stepped closer to Chloe.

Chloe looked at Clark with such an innocuous expression. "Do you need more water Clark?"

Clark shook his head. "No, no I don't." He placed a hand on Chloe's arm and pulled her even closer to him. Placed a soft kiss on her lips before he said, "Don't you need to go to class?"

Chloe nodded while giving him a curious look. "I should get going then. I'll see you tonight." She reminded Lex before she picked up the basket and proceeded to leave the two of them.

Lex and Clark stood side by side, as they watched her walk away.

"Should we wave? I think we should wave." Clark murmured as Chloe kept looking back at them.

Lex smirked and Clark smiled as they both waved at her. Chloe practically beamed in delight and waved back with such enthusiasm.

"You do know I would be crashing whatever you guys have set up for tonight, right?" Clark said offhandedly as they kept waving.

"Not if I can't help it." Lex replied in a smooth tone.

"I'll be there." Clark uttered with finality.

"Are we going to discuss this again? Didn't we just agree to work together?" Lex finally faced him fully since Chloe was completely out of sight.

"We did. It doesn't erase the fact that you intruded on my Chloe-time. It's only fair that I'm there for your Chloe-time." Clark countered easily.

"But you'll have her for football practice." Lex pointed out, he successfully masked his impatience by saying the words like it was a matter of fact.

"Yeah but that's different. I won't be spending one on one time with her. So what time are we meeting at the mansion?" Clark folded his arms across his chest; a determined look was on his face.

"Seven." Lex answered curtly. The resolve was etched in Clark's expression; Lex knew the futility of arguing with him. Besides he could very well arrange his own surprise for Chloe and effectively leave Clark in the dust.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" an irate voice interrupted their conversation.

* * *

Lois had been trailing Mandy and Rhonda since they left the rest of the squad at the cafeteria. 

The two pompom girls went to the back of the cafeteria and left with a water cooler. She followed after them as they headed for the locker rooms via the football field. She had every intention of going in after the two but something stopped her in her tracks. There were three very familiar figures by the bleachers.

She stepped forward to get a better view and her mouth dropped open at what she saw.

Her cousin just kissed Clark, sure it was just on the cheek but a kiss was still a kiss. Clark did not even flinch at the contact, in fact it seemed like he expected it. What happened next almost gave her a cardiac arrest. Chloe practically skipped towards Lex Luthor. And she proceeded to kiss him on the cheek. Lois felt that Chloe was aiming for his cheek as well, but the bald billionaire turned his head slightly and the kiss landed on his lips.

She felt relief when Chloe pulled back all of a sudden. But her relief was premature since Chloe did not even hesitate in kissing Luthor again, this time there was no doubt that she was aiming for his lips.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked out loud but there was no one near enough to hear her inquiry.

As if what she had seen was not enough, Clark grabbed Chloe's arm and kissed her smack on the lips.

"There must be something in the water." Lois whispered to herself.

She watched as her cousin pick up a basket and started walking away from the two men. Chloe kept glancing back at them and the two waved at her. She just returned the gesture with a wave of her own.

Lois then watched as Clark and Luthor started talking. They seemed to be in a middle of an argument. 'Well screw that!' she thought to herself. She wanted answers. And she wanted them now.

Clark had a lot of explaining to do. He told her that he hadn't had encounters with any Chloe weirdness. Well what she just witnessed was the very definition of Chloe weirdness. And Luthor too. The man acted that a kiss from Chloe was a normal occurrence. Those two idiots better tell her what's going on or they will have to suffer the wrath of Lane.

* * *

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" she practically screamed at them as she stomped over. Clark immediately looked guilty while Lex just gave her a sardonic look. 

"How long have you been watching us Lois?" Clark recovered enough to sound outraged at her interruption.

"Long enough to see the two of you lip locking with Chloe." She looked at the two of them through narrowed eyes.

"Look Lois-"

"And don't you even try to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like. You," she pointed an accusing finger at Clark, "and you." She glared at Lex. "You two are taking advantage of Chloe."

Lex raised an aristocratic brow at her accusation. "Ms. Lane, you do not have sufficient knowledge of the situation at hand. Your accusations are completely unfounded."

"Look Luthor, I'm neither blind nor stupid! I saw you kiss Chloe. And you, Smallville, I warned you." She glared at Clark, who just stood there, completely unruffled. Which was an odd phenomenon, she was used to Clark acting so…farm boyish. But this Clark seemed confident and resolute.

"I believe Chloe kissed me." Lex countered with such disinterest. "If anyone deserves to be at the receiving end of your ire that would be Clark. After all he was the one who actually initiated a kiss between him and Chloe." He contributed helpfully.

Clark glowered at Lex. Bastard was deliberately putting him in the path of Lois' anger.

Lois nodded and then smacked the back of Clark's head.

Clark pretended to rub the spot that she hit. "What was that for?" He glared at her.

"I told you not to take advantage of her." Her fury was clear in her eyes. "But that still does not explain your involvement." She looked at Lex pointedly.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on the Torch?" Clark intervened, he was not sure if Lex wanted to involve Lois in anything. Even he was not sure how much he wanted to tell Lois about the entire thing.

Lois scowled at him, "I am. And I think the attack on Coach Teague by that football player had something to do with the way that Chloe has been acting. I went to the hospital to question what's-his-name and all he could remember was feeling an overwhelming jealousy. He thought the coach was checking his girlfriend out."

"You went to see Dan?" Clark looked absolutely shocked that she was actually investigating.

"Yeah, and then I find out that two of the cheerleaders tried to make a love potion for the science fair." She held out the folder to them.

Lex took the proffered information. It could very well help them with the situation with Chloe.

"They were messing with the love molecule, phenyl ethylamine. Only it didn't work according to their chemistry teacher." Lois added as Lex perused the school report.

"They must have used the meteor rocks." Clark muttered quietly.

"The what now?" Lois focused her attention on Clark.

"The meteor rocks." Clark repeated as he spared a glance at Lex' direction. He wasn't entirely sure if it was safe to allow this information to travel to Lex' ears. After all Lex could probably use this to further his own interest.

Lex looked up from what he was reading and saw the conflicted expression on Clark's face. "I'm not going to try and take over the corporate world with a love potion if that's what you're worried about Clark." It took a great deal of effort not to roll his eyes at Clark's attitude.

Clark looked slightly disbelieving, not about the love potion part but about the meteor part. He decided to let it go for now. Their goal was to get Chloe back to normal.

Lois was pretty much ignoring them as she tried to connect the dots. She snapped her fingers, "They're lacing the drinks for the football players. I saw the pompom brigade carrying the water cooler. And it probably wears off eventually, that's why they keep spiking the drinks. To keep the players as their love slaves, which is exactly how Chloe's been acting around you." She poked Clark on the chest.

Lex was mildly amused by the display. He was not about to tell Lois that he was also at the receiving end of Chloe's devotion. Her poke looked like it hurt.

"Then how did Chloe manage to get a hold of that drink? How long before it wears off?" Clark was glad that he did not have to bring up the fact that he took a drink as well; it just might arouse some questions on why he hadn't become a devoted footballer.

"She was trying to interview the coach for that incident with football guy; maybe she had a drink then. I remember because that was an hour before she decided to quit the Torch." Lois said as she took the folder from Lex.

"So now we know the what and the how. We just have to find out how to reverse it, since your research seemed to suggest that there's a way to end it, without waiting for the drug to wear off." Lex finally contributed to the conversation, after a thorough examination of the science fair project. Sometimes it truly helped having an IQ of a genius.

"Can't you get your scientists to find out? Maybe we can get a sample and then they can find a cure." Clark suggested hopefully.

Lex nodded, "We can do that. But we have to explore the possibility that the…" He looked at Lois, "pompom brigade know how to reverse this. The immediate reversal would serve Chloe better."

Lois was nodding in agreement. "I only have the partial report. I think the head cheerleader has the entire thing. She probably has the thing under lock and key." She gnawed at her lower lip. "Come to think of it she never goes anywhere without her faux Prada bag. She may have the cure with her all along."

"Maybe you should try getting her bag. Clark get me a sample of the drink, I'll take it to my researchers. Then you and Lois should work on getting that bag from her." Lex was back in command. Now that they knew how to deal with the situation he had something concrete to focus on.

"What else are you going to do?" Clark looked at Lex suspiciously. He saw a glint of…something in Lex' eye.

"I'll keep an eye on Chloe. I'm guessing that she tends to get overly jealous at the sight of you with another woman. Lois would be safer if she doesn't see the two of you together. I'll keep her in check." He said in a reassuring tone.

Inwardly he felt triumphant. He wouldn't have to take extreme measures to ensure that Clark would not interfere with whatever surprise Chloe had for him. He would be actually doing the farm boy a favor, by keeping her occupied Clark wouldn't have to deal with an overzealous Chloe.

Clark looked absolutely torn. On one hand they could find out how to get Chloe back if he followed Lex' suggestion, on the other it would mean that Chloe would be spending more time with Lex. Not exactly his ideal solution. He was too preoccupied at the possible scenarios that Chloe and Lex would end up in that he missed the narrowing of Lois' eyes.

Lois was looking at the two of them. She crossed her arms across her chest and gave Lex a measured look, "You never did tell me why you're so concerned about Chloe. And why you let her kiss you."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thanks to those who left me with some great feedback, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic. Hope you like this chapter as well...

**Divided Devotions**

_Chapter 7_

"Lex is also at the receiving end of Chloe's devotion." Clark blurted out indecorously. He shot Lex a superior look, as if to say ha! That's what you get for throwing me in the line of fire.

Lex raised a brow at Clark's outburst. He mentally decapitated Clark for being a complete ass.

Lois' jaw dropped at Clark's words.

Lex nodded slightly, to confirm Clark's statement. He had hoped that he could break the news as delicately as he could. Obviously the farm boy did not possess any tact. That and Clark was trying to get some form of revenge.

"Wh-…how the…what the…you've got to be kidding me." Lois looked at Lex and then at Clark in disbelief.

Clark nodded gravely, "I have no idea why she would even pick Lex." He really didn't. Chloe choosing him made sense, after all they had…history in that arena, but Lex didn't.

"So are you telling me that all this time Chloe has been acting all weird with you too?" She glared at Lex. "I bet you have done nothing to fight off her advances." She practically snarled at him.

"You said Chloe started acting weird on the day that she was trying to get the interview with Coach Teague. That's the night I had my encounter with jersey Chloe." Clark jumped to another topic entirely. Lex wasn't sure if the information he just revealed was at all relevant or if Clark was actually trying to keep him from suffering from the wrath of one Lois Lane.

"Jersey Chloe?" Lois focused her attention back to Clark.

"Yeah she was just wearing my football jersey. And some purple edible underwear." Clark had a dreamy look on his face, seemingly oblivious of the two of them. "Purple? That was for you?" Clark's eyes widened as he looked at Lex.

Lex remained taciturn. Maybe if Clark kept talking Lois would direct her fury at his friend/rival.

"You saw Chloe in her underwear?" Lois bellowed as she clenched her fists tightly.

Clark smacked his own forehead; he just dug his own grave. He just remembered the night that Chloe took off his jersey and he got an eyeful of Chloe in a pair of violet lingerie, which also happened to be edible. And she told him straight up that it wasn't for him. Purple was Lex' favorite color, he should have known then that Chloe was dividing her devotion. And now he had to blurt out all his revelation in front of Lois, who was already too infuriated with the situation.

"You, you farm boy!" Lois punched his shoulder as hard as she could; only afterwards her fist was really hurting.

Clark tried to keep a straight face at her words; he did not even bother pretending that her punch hurt him. She was obviously too angry to think of a more scathing insult.

Lois whirled around and shot Lex a glare of pure dislike. "And you!" She marched menacingly over where he was standing, "I can't believe you-"

"Let me stop you right there Miss Lane. I will be willing to give you leave to verbally flagellate me, at a later date. For now we should focus on the bigger picture, which is getting Chloe back to normal." Lex said smoothly, he folded his arms across his chest and gave her a measured look.

Lois stopped right in front of him and flicked his forehead with as much spite as she could muster.

Lex touched his forehead and simply looked amused.

"I can't believe all he gets is a flick on the forehead." Clark grumbled loudly.

"Oh there's more where that came from Luthor. But you're right, for now we focus on getting Chloe back to normal. Besides, I'm not about to take the pleasure of inflicting pain on the both of you, away from Chloe." She smiled evilly. "And I'm going to get the satisfaction of watching her do it too."

Clark frowned at her words. She was probably right. When Chloe finds out everything that she'd done during her 'devoted phase', she would probably club him to death and she would keep clubbing him once she realized that he was invincible.

"I suspected as much Ms. Lane. I never thought that Chloe was a simpering female. I knew that the moment she recovers there is a chance that she would either hide in shame or, as you said, inflict pain on both me and Clark. Now that we've got that all cleared up, shall we go back to the topic at hand?" Lex spoke diplomatically.

"You were telling me that while Lois and I do the grunt work, you'll be out and about with Chloe." Clark declared resentfully. First he got a smack on the head, and then he got a punch on the shoulder, now he had to endure working with Lois. Life just wasn't fair.

"I believe it is all for the best if I keep Chloe occupied.-"

Lois cut Lex off, "Keep your hands off Chloe. I mean it Luthor. Keep her occupied with G-rated stuff! And Smallville, you're stuck with me, because people will be suspicious if Luthor keeps hanging around the school. Now suck it up and let's get to work."

Clark nodded impassively. He was not about to throw a tantrum just because Lex was going to 'keep Chloe occupied'. The sooner they could get Chloe back to normal the better. Then he would be able to dominate her time.

"I think Coach Teague is also under the influence of the drink. Maybe we can use him as our guinea pig." Clark looked at the two of his companions for a positive response.

"Is this the coach who tried to slap Chloe?" Lex' jaw hardened as he remembered hearing about the scene between Chloe and Teague. He vowed to get the man fired but he had been too preoccupied with working with Clark, then working against Clark. But after hearing what Clark had to say maybe he would have to rethink the extent of his action. The man would still pay for even thinking of laying a hand on Chloe but he would suffer less if he was not acting on his own volition.

"He what!?" Lois was really getting sick and tired of getting sporadic information.

"How do you know about that?" Clark looked at Lex through narrowed eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot reveal my sources. However, I would like to know the reason why you suspect that the man is also being manipulated by the meteor drink.

Clark looked at him uneasily. He hadn't decided yet to tell them about Jason attacking him at the loft the night before. But now it would seem that he had no choice. "He was the one who attacked me at the loft last night."

"I thought you said you didn't get a good look at your attacker." Lex eyed him apprehensively.

"You two, explain!" Lois ordered harshly. But her command went ignored.

"I was being attacked. I just remembered today." Clark grunted curtly.

"A miracle that you remember it today isn't it?" Lex commented casually.

"He said something. He told me I should've stayed away from his girlfriend." Clark's brows furrowed as he recalled what the coach said.

"Do you have any idea who he was talking about?" Lex asked him disinterestedly. He wasn't sure what they could do with the information that Clark just brought to light. But he had to admit that Clark had the right idea of using the man to test the cure with. Just to make sure that it would be safe should they administer the treatment to Chloe.

"No." Clark shook his head helplessly.

"So if he drank the love potion then that gives us a clue. Maybe the drink is actually emotion based." Lois felt that she had been ignored long enough. She would get all the answers later and when she got them, well the two better run and hide, because she was not going to wait until Chloe dispensed her own brand of punishment. She would be happy to take the lead on that one. She would have to call in a few favors from dear ole dad, just in case she would need an entire arsenal to make Luthor and Clark suffer.

"Emotion based?" Clark finally paid attention to Lois.

Lex looked interested as well.

"The guy at the hospital, what's-his-face, Dan, he reacted out of jealousy. And if Coach Teague exhibited the same symptoms then the drink enhances the emotions of the drinker. And in Chloe's case…" Lois looked deep in thought. Was it possible that her cousin harbored secret feelings for Luthor? Obviously she still had feelings for Clark. But the thing with Luthor was a complete surprise to her.

"No way! There's just no way…Chloe does not have, there's just no way that Chloe wants him." Clark gestured towards Lex.

Lex simply enjoyed the moment with smug satisfaction. He had his suspicions that Chloe was not just acting randomly.

* * *

The Aston Martin came to a screeching halt at the front of the school. Lex, once again, inspired wide-eyed looks from the entire student body. For the second time that day he found himself walking the halls of the high school. But this time he had a mission t o accomplish.

He walked with a destination in mind. Right about now the football team would be starting their practice. And he knew with such certainty that Chloe would be there, to cheer for her favorite quarterback.

As he continued to walk towards the football field he saw a cluster of cheerleaders. He couldn't help but feel an intense abhorrence for the entire group. They must have seen him looking in their direction for there was a sudden burst of giggles from their side of the field.

Lex kept walking and ignored them. After the situation was under control there would be a lot of people who would have to pay for what happened to Chloe. He would make sure of it.

He finally spotted Chloe lugging her sign and standing by the bleachers. She placed her sign on the bench and proceeded to fiddle with her phone. Lex walked over to her purposefully.

"Chloe." He said as he stood just a few feet away from her.

Chloe whirled around and looked completely shocked at his appearance. "What are you doing here Lex?" She smiled slightly.

"I've come to surprise you." Lex smiled at her.

Her brows furrowed, "But I have a surprise for you, it's for later tonight."

"I have a feeling you'll like my surprise." Lex closed the distance between them.

"But I'm still cheering for Clark." She gestured at the sign on the bench.

"I understand." He nodded his head considerately. "But I was really hoping that I could give you my surprise."

Chloe bit her lower lip and gave him an indecisive look. "I don't know."

"I'd truly be grateful if you would accompany me Chloe." He took her hand in his and gave her the most charming smile.

"But what about Clark?" Chloe looked at him beseechingly.

Maybe if she wore that look for another reason he would have been more receptive. As it was she was pleading on behalf of Clark so Lex felt no remorse for not giving in.

"I was really hoping that I could give you this surprise. After all you have been surprising me every day for the last three days. I just want to return the favor." He kept the smile plastered on his face, not entirely sure how much longer he could continue convincing her to ditch Clark.

"You don't have to do that." She looked at him shyly.

"I may not have to but I really, truly want to." His thumb traced circles on the back of her hand.

Chloe looked at him adoringly and nodded slowly. "I guess I can go with you. Just this once. I'll just spend more time with Clark tomorrow." She beamed at him.

'Hopefully you won't have to.' Lex thought to himself as he smiled back at her.

"So where are we going?" She practically bounced in excitement.

Lex shook his head as he smirked at her, "It would hardly constitute as a surprise if I told you."

"Pretty please?" She brought their joined hands to her chest, fluttered her lashes and jutted her lower lip.

For a second he almost considered telling her, her entire demeanor was simply adorable. But he actually wanted to see her reaction to what he had arranged for her that he remained tightlipped.

"Why Miss Sullivan are you using your feminine wiles on me?" Lex pretended to be shocked and appalled. Banter between them would be acceptable. It was not as if Lois was hovering behind them, watching his every move, but it wouldn't hurt to keep everything harmless.

Chloe grinned at him impertinently, "Is it working?"

He shook his head disapprovingly. "I'm afraid not. But if we go right now, you are that much closer to discovering where we're going."

"Tease." She commented sullenly before releasing his hand. She walked to the bench and picked up the sign.

Lex' brow rose at her accusation and proceeded to take the sign from her. It was a five by three board, made out of wood and painted white. Chloe obviously spent a great deal of effort on the construction of her cheering tool.

He spotted Clark walking out of the locker room and was intercepted by Lois. He mentally cursed the two. Chloe was just about to turn in their direction.

Lex raised the board lengthwise and stepped to the left of her, effectively covering her view of Lois and Clark. Chloe simply looked confused at his actions but she then smiled when he put his free arm around her shoulders and started leading her towards the building.

"So where do you put this monstrosity? I'm assuming that you don't take this home with you everyday." Lex began conversationally, while keeping an eye on his two cohorts, who did not seem to know how to be inconspicuous.

"Monstrosity?" Chloe's eyes widened as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'll have you know I love this sign."

"Of course you do." He amended soothingly. "It's probably just my ego talking."

"You want me to a make a sign for you Lex?" She drawled out teasingly.

"Yes, preferably one in black, with blue for the words proclaiming me as number one." Lex continued with the distraction. They were almost inside the building.

Chloe put a finger on her lips thoughtfully, "I think that can be arranged. But when would I get the opportunity to wave it around for you? When you're in the middle of a hostile takeover?"

"I can think of other occasions that you can wave a sign around, not just hostile takeovers." His voice lowered suggestively.

"Really? Such as?" Chloe countered easily, a rosy blush on her cheeks.

'G-rated' His mind screamed at him, oddly enough it sounded just like Lois. "I shan't bore you with the details." He smirked at her as he removed his arm from her shoulders to open the door for her.

"I'm pretty sure what you have in mind would be far from boring." She winked at him before stepping into the school.

Chloe showed him where to stash the sign. And he was all set to steer her out of the high school when she placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Can I change first?" She asked him appealingly.

He allowed his eyes to rove over her and decided that a change of outfit would be good. Her 'cheerleader Clark' clothing wasn't really doing much for him. He nodded his agreement. Chloe grinned happily at him, hooked her arm through his and led the way out of the school.

* * *

Lois pushed Clark towards the direction of the cheerleaders.

"Would you stop that?" Annoyance tainted Clark's entire tone.

"You are being such a baby about this. Just go over there and use that Kent charm of yours to distract that Mandy." Lois pushed at his back to encourage him.

"You won't reach her bag; it's lying right at her feet." Clark grumbled angrily.

"That's why you have to use your…charm and try and distract her enough so she'd go to the locker room with you." She countered furiously. "You have to do this. For Chloe."

"But if you're right and that potion is actually emotion-based then wouldn't she be suspicious if I started hanging all over her?" Clark turned around so he could face her.

"First of all, that would require her to get over herself. And second I don't think they know that it's emotion-based. I'm just surprised that their boyfriends have actual feeling for those cheerleaders." She shuddered at the thought. "So go over to the drinks table, pretend to drink and then head over to where that bottle blonde is and seduce her already!" Lois stamped her foot for the full effect of her order.

Clark took a deep breath and nodded, this was for Chloe, the sooner they find the cure the sooner she would be out of Lex' company. "Just make sure to follow after me when you get the bag okay? I don't want to touch her anymore than necessary." He reminded her sternly as he turned back around and prepared himself for an encounter with the evil cheerleaders.

"Relax Smallville, I got your back." She patted the said body part companionably.

"Oh crap! Stand still!" Clark whispered quietly.

"What?" Lois moved to see what caused his reaction. She immediately hid behind his frame when she saw her cousin just as she was about to look in their direction. "How could you have missed her?" She hissed at her partner in crime.

"You're the one who walked up to me. I thought the coast was clear." Clark responded impatiently.

"Yeah well, seems like Luthor has the situation under control." She commented when she saw Lex step beside Chloe and put up the sign that Chloe had been lugging around for almost a week now.

Clark's expression darkened as he saw Lex put his arm around Chloe's shoulders. Chloe for the most part just leaned against Lex and wrapped her arm around his waist. For the nth time he wished he could switch missions with Lex.

"Oh wipe off that look Kent. Keep your head in the game. The sooner we get the folder the better. You won't have to keep seeing my cousin go gaga over you and Luthor." She slapped his shoulder blade optimistically.

"That and also so you'd stop manhandling me." Clark gritted his teeth. He might be indestructible but it didn't mean that all the smacks and slaps, friendly or otherwise, that he had been receiving from Lois was not getting on his nerves.

"Geez what a baby! You would think a gargantuan like you would have a higher tolerance for pain." She teased him good-naturedly.

Clark took a deep breath and started walking.

* * *

Lex pulled to a full stop at the mansion. Chloe did not even wait for him to get out of the car so he could open the door for her. Her excitement was palpable and actually infectious.

"Is my surprise here?" She asked over her shoulder as she started walking towards the front door.

Lex shook his head as he took her hand in his and walked towards the back of the house. And when they finally stopped Chloe's eyes were wide with anticipation.

"A helicopter ride? This is the surprise?" She beamed up at him.

"No, this is merely a means to get to the surprise." Lex answered indulgently.

"Where are we going?" Chloe practically dragged him to the helicopter.

Lex shook his head at her continued inquisitiveness. "All in due time. Shall we enjoy the ride?" He held out his hand to her, which she happily took as she went into the copter.

* * *

"You are buying me mouthwash for the rest of my life!" Clark declared loudly as he pushed open the doors.

"Why would I do that?" Lois asked gleefully. In her hands was THE FOLDER, the answer to the entire debacle.

"I had to kiss…her! I need something to cleanse my mouth with." Clark retorted angrily as he made a face.

"Really Smallville, do you whine like this all the time?" She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"There was no kissing in my job description! I can't believe I had to kiss her so you could grab her bag!" He complained he headed straight for his backpack and took a giant gulp from his water.

"It was for the common good Kent. So suck it up. Let's see what the evil cheerleader had to say about the cure." Lois shushed him as she read through the school report.

"So…what do we have to do to get Chloe back to normal?" Clark looked over Lois shoulder in attempt to catch a glimpse at the cure for his best friend.

"Crap!" Lois snapped the folder shut and looked positively furious.

"What's wrong?" He asked apprehensively, her expression did not exactly spell good news.

"This is just the same as my copy." She was positively infuriated as she tore the folder to pieces.

"What?! Do you mean to tell me that I kissed that…that…that girl for nothing?" Clark almost growled in frustration.

Lois threw the tattered pieces over their head like some confetti. "I really thought she had the treatment for Chloe." She retorted.

"Well you were wrong." Clark snapped sullenly. He took out his phone and dialed what was becoming a familiar number.

"Would you focus here Kent? We just lost our lead and you're back to fiddling with your phone." Lois grabbed the phone from him.

"Give it back Lois." Clark ordered quietly.

"Stop calling them. Luthor's trying to keep Chloe occupied; now we have to try and find out what else we can do." Lois told him as she handed him his phone reluctantly.

"I've only called once. Besides, maybe Lex has a lead. I gave him a sample of the drink so he might know what could reverse everything." He reasoned adamantly.

"Luthor maybe filthy rich but I don't think he can speed up time. You just put the thermos of the drink in his car an hour ago. You can't possibly think that he has a solution already." Lois shook her head in annoyance.

Clark ignored her and just held the phone to his ear and tuned Lois out. "He's not answering." He mumbled to himself.

"Of course he's not answering. That's like the third time you've called him in a span of an hour." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah well you're the one who threatened him with bodily harm. Why aren't you more worried?" Clark inquired icily.

"It wouldn't matter anyway; I'm still going to cause him bodily harm no matter what." Lois informed him coolly.

Clark finally gave up and put his phone away. "So what now?"

* * *

"Oh my god! This is just amazing!" Chloe said as she leaned back on her seat. She smiled at Lex serenely.

"I'm glad you approve." Lex responded with amusement.

"I more than approve." She leaned against him comfortably.

"Good." Lex placed his arm around her shoulders and enjoyed the moment. If, by some chance, Lois and Clark actually came up with the cure for her he wouldn't be able to enjoy her company again. Not for a very long time, if Lois was to be believed.

Chloe twisted around so she could face him. "I think I know where we're going." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Do you now?" Lex smirked at her persistent desire to speculate on their destination.

"I do." She grinned at him in return.

"So where are we going?" Lex had a feeling that she already managed to guess where they were headed.

"Metropolis." She answered seriously. But she ruined the effect by bursting into giggles.

"So, am I right?"

Lex smiled warmly at her. "Got it in one."

"So what are we doing in Metropolis?" Chloe asked him coyly.

"I'm afraid I would be ruining the point of a surprise if I told you." Lex shook his head resolutely.

"Aw, party pooper!" She pouted adorably.

"It'll be worth the wait." He murmured as he placed a kiss on her temple.

Chloe positively sparkled at his action. "I'll take your word for it." She leaned her head against his chest and sighed in contentment.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I would like to take the opportunity to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter. Big shout out to **shadowglove**! Hope you enjoy this! I appreciate the feedback. And if anyone is still unsure whether this is going to be a Chlark or a Chlex, this chapter should answer that. So on with the reading...

**Divided Devotions**

_Chapter 8_

Lois and Clark were sitting on the steps of the school, looking completely pathetic.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Lois asked sullenly.

"I don't know. Aren't you the brains of this operation?" Clark countered just as sullenly.

"No that would be Luthor." Lois gave him an evil look.

"If Mandy doesn't know how to reverse the effect then how will we get Chloe back to normal?" Clark looked at Lois expectantly.

"How the hell should I know? I basically did the entire investigation anyway, so maybe it's time you and Luthor come up with something good." Lois shot back.

"Maybe we should just wait until it leaves her system." Clark braced his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his fists.

"How about not? You're just enjoying the attention that she's been giving you." She shot him an accusing look.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Clark glared at her as he took out his phone.

"Oh come on! Give up already. You already tried twenty times; he's not going to pick up." Lois closed her eyes in frustration.

"I'm trying in case he picks up. Maybe he'll have news on the drink." Clark insisted stubbornly.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Lois ignored him as he tried again. The boy was obsessed. Maybe he finally realized that Chloe was worth pursuing. She seriously wanted to club him if that was the case.

Clark groaned audibly. Lex was still not picking up his phone. He had no idea where he and Chloe were and they still did not have a cure. This day just kept getting progressively worse.

Lois jumped to her feet, "Come on Smallville, no use acting like a bunch of kiddies. We should go to the Torch and figure out what we can do." She said decisively.

Clark looked at her uncertainly. "Chloe's the one with the researching skills."

"And I am her cousin, so it must be in the blood. Come on, it's better than all that wallowing that you're doing. You're acting like some lovesick puppy." She eyed him critically.

Clark stood up with renewed conviction. Lois was right, there was no use sitting around, they would have to be proactive, "Fine, let's try and figure out what else we can do."

"That's the spirit." Lois clapped his back as they headed for the locker rooms.

* * *

Lex held out his hand to her. Chloe smiled at him gratefully as she took his proffered hand to steady herself. They've just touched down at the helipad at Luthorcorp. 

"This is just amazing." Chloe said breathlessly as she took in the view. She flashed Lex a bright smile as she let go of his hand and walked towards the rails for a closer look.

Lex shook his head at her eagerness to see more. He had no idea if she would actually like the surprise that he prepared for her, after all in her current state, her mind was focused on less than important matters. But he had to at least try and see if the normal Chloe was still inside the devoted one. He walked over to where she was standing and simply smiled at her as she continued to take in the view.

"You have a perfect view of the Daily Planet." She informed him when he finally reached her.

Lex nodded and focused his gaze on the other building instead of the young woman beside him.

"I've never seen the Planet from this angle. I usually have to look up to see that bright globe." She hooked her arm through his as she pointed to the revolving sphere with her free hand.

"It certainly is awe-inspiring." He commented offhandedly.

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "You don't sound too impressed, maybe because this building towers over the Planet. But still, it certainly is beautiful." She fixed her stare back on the structure.

Lex heard the longing in her tone, it wasn't too obvious that he was glad that he paying attention. "Then I guess you will actually like what I arranged for you." He freed his arm from her grip and took her hand in his.

She turned her gaze back on him and looked at him questioningly.

"I believe you will get an even better view of that globe." He nodded at the direction of the other structure. "No more than a few feet from the actual globe I believe."

"No way!" Her eyes widened at his words. "We're going there?" Her question was filled with awe and excitement.

Lex nodded and the next thing he knew Chloe practically threw herself at him. Not that it was new or anything, the last couple of days she had been throwing herself at him, but this was literal and if Chloe wasn't petite they would have ended up sprawled on the ground, not exactly his ideal situation.

"Amazing!" Chloe smiled at him when she pulled back slightly. She was brimming with such happiness that for a second he saw a shadow of the real Chloe, the Chloe who was driven to the point of recklessness when it comes to her investigations, the Chloe who dreamed of working for the Daily Planet.

Lex raised his hand to caress her cheek and couldn't help but agree with her, but he was not actually thinking of the Daily Planet. Her eyes were sparkling with anticipation; her cheeks were rosy red, her lips curved into such a beautiful smile.

She leaned against his touch and closed the gap between them. "You are amazing Lex." She whispered softly as she looked up at him.

Lex was completely entranced by her. The way she uttered the words, it was as though she truly believed them herself. The trust that he saw in her eyes, it was enough to incapacitate him. She said that she trusted him a number of times during their partnership, but a part of him did not fully believe her. He thought he was just a means to an end for her. And he tried to look at their time together the same way. But now, he did not know what to believe.

Chloe rested her cheek against his chest, "Simply amazing." She said ever so softly.

Lex cleared his throat, effectively breaking the moment. He would file away what happened and mull over it at a later date. For now he would deliver on his promise. "So shall we?" He created some distance between them and held out his arm.

Chloe placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him, "Lead the way Mr. Luthor."

* * *

"Do you really think that Chloe likes Lex?" Clark asked Lois as they worked their way towards the locker rooms. 

Lois stopped in her tracks and looked at him as if he had a screw loose. "You're still on that?"

Clark rolled his eyes at her. "I just can't get over-"

"You can't get over the fact that Chloe is actually interested in someone else, someone who doesn't have CK as their initials." Lois cut him off derisively.

"It's not that. It's just that…it's Lex." Clark uttered with such exasperation.

He was not sure if jealousy was the only driving force behind his inability to believe that Chloe would choose Lex. But he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact. If Lois was right and the drink was emotion based then he would have a harder time with the aftermath of the situation. He would be dealing with a Chloe who had feelings for him... and for Lex. He and Lex would be competing against each other, should Lex decide that he wanted to pursue Chloe as well. His relationship with Lex was already in tatters, a direct rivalry would only embitter them against each other.

"Look, for as long as I can remember Chloe has been hung up on you. I think it's healthy that she found someone else to…like. And Luthor may be the son of the devil, but you can't deny that he's helped Chloe before." She pointed out reasonably. Lois never thought she'd live the day that she would be defending Lex Luthor. She looked up at the sky, waiting for Armageddon to begin.

Clark ran a hand over his face, "I know, he saved her life and her father's life, I know all that. But it doesn't mean that he's good for her."

"I suppose you think you are." Lois looked at him critically.

Clark folded his arms across his chest, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Lois countered.

Before Clark could muster a response they were interrupted by someone calling his name. He turned around and found himself face to face with Lana. "Uh…Lana, hi." He forced a smile.

"Hi Clark." Lana's smile was forced as well. "I was wondering if you've noticed how odd Chloe's been acting."

Clark rubbed the back of his neck, he did not want to tell Lana all the details of what was going on with Chloe but before he could think of an answer Lois spoke for him.

"Chloe's been acting…odd for the last three days and you just noticed it now?" Lois shot Lana a critical look.

She really had nothing against the other brunette. She actually had an actual conversation with the girl when everyone thought that Chloe was dead. Maybe she was so overcome with grief that she did not fully process the situation, but now that she though about it she decided that she did not like Lana Lang. The girl did not even bother to return for the funeral of her supposed best friend and it took her three days before she finally figured out that there was something wrong with Chloe.

"Yeah, I tried to talk to her earlier and she just ignored me." Lana looked confused at Lois' tone.

"She just hasn't been her self." Clark mumbled quietly.

"Do you know why?" Lana focused her attention on Clark since Lois was glaring at her.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to bore you with the details. Go back to your own life and don't worry about Chloe, it's not like you're going to lose sleep over her situation." Lois once again took the reins of the conversation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lana shot Lois a resentful look.

"I'm sure Lois is just worried-" Clark tried to control the situation.

"I meant that it's not like you're particularly concerned about Chloe. After all it took you three whole days before you finally noticed that there is actually something going on with her. And let's not forget the fact that you did not even come for her funeral, sure she wasn't really dead but you didn't know that. A good friend would have come, come hell or high water, if their friend died from a freaking explosion. So yeah, let's not pretend that you and Chloe are actual friends when you're only concerned that someone deigned to ignore you." Lois finished crossly.

Lana looked positively outraged at Lois' exposition. "I am Chloe's friend. You have no right to say anything, you barely know me."

"Look guys can we not-"

Once again Lois interrupted Clark, "I may not know you, and I really don't want to, but I know your type. So why don't you just run along and keep living in Lana-land. We'll try and restore Chloe back to normal so she won't ignore you again." Lois looked at Clark expectantly and tapped her foot impatiently when he said nothing.

Clark rolled his eyes at Lois and smiled at Lana, "I'm sorry about her. She's just worried about Chloe. But-"

Once again someone cut him off. But this time he was interrupted when someone barreled into him, slamming his body against the doors to the locker room. Clark was lying on his back and found himself staring at his football coach. He growled at the situation, once again his coach was attacking him. Good thing he was back in tiptop shape, he could at least defend himself. He just had to control himself and not beat Coach Teague to a bloody pulp.

"You should have stayed away from my girlfriend!" His coach shouted at him as he slammed his fist on Clark's face.

* * *

"Wow." Chloe grinned as she stared shamelessly. 

Lex smirked at her expression. When they reached the Planet they immediately took the private elevator and headed straight for the top. He had no intention of showing himself to the rest of the staff of the most influential paper in the nation; he had no desire to be chased by reporters looking for an interview.

He managed to secure his visit by dangling information on an upcoming merger he had on the works for Luthorcorp. And he would certainly do it again if only for the look on Chloe's face.

"I mean the view from your building was great. But this…wow." She smiled at him ruefully and turned her focus back on the globe.

"I thought you'd appreciate it." Lex replied easily. He watched as she touched the stone, which elevated the globe from the ground, tentatively. There was a certain reverence in the air surrounding her as she allowed her hand to come in contact with what she called a work of art.

"I do." The wonderment was evident in her voice. "I've always dreamed of working here. I would dream of coming up here and just taking a break from being in the bullpen." She turned towards him and held out her hand. "Come here. Touch it."

"I've been here before. I'm sure it feels the same." Lex shook his head dismissively but took her hand anyway.

Chloe shook her head, clearly she did not approve of what he said. She guided his hand and placed it flat against the surface. She placed her own hand on top of his and whispered, "Can you feel it?"

"Feel what?" His brows furrowed. Chloe was acting even stranger.

"The pulsing need, the pulsing need to know." She looked at him as if he should feel what she felt.

He looked at her intently, her words alone was enough to mesmerize him.

"It's there. It's why I wanted to work here someday. When I was younger I used to walk by this building all the time. Even when it was completely out of my way I would make it a point to come here. I felt it…" She traced her fingers over his hand.

"Feel what?" Lex was really curious where she was going with her thought.

"The call, it was like this place was calling me. And I knew then I was meant to be an investigative reporter." Chloe was completely serious. "Oh well." She shrugged helplessly.

"What do you mean oh well?" He demanded as he extricated his hand from underneath her touch.

"I have no time to spare." She answered, entirely unconcerned.

Lex frowned at her words. For a second he thought that Chloe was back to normal. He had hoped that the trip to the newspaper of her dreams would trigger her desire to become the top reporter she was destined to become. But obviously they would really need the cure. "You can still become an investigative journalist." He declared resolutely.

"But I'm devoted to you. And Clark. I have no time for my dreams." Chloe said slowly, as if by saying it slower Lex would be able to understand what she was saying.

"You can still pursue your dreams Chloe." Lex uttered, disapproval coloring his entire tone.

Chloe shook her head smilingly as she placed a hand on his chest. "I can't Lex. I have to devote my time to you and Clark."

"You don't have to devote your entire time to me. Or to Clark. We would understand if you want to pursue other things." He grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"But I don't want to pursue other things. I'm devoted to you." She frowned slightly; she was obviously disturbed by what he was trying to say.

"Why?" He looked deep into her eyes as she waited for her answer.

"Why what?" She seemed puzzled by his question.

"Why are you devoted to me?" Lex finally managed to voice out what he had been thinking about since the entire thing began.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Chloe's frown deepened.

"I have no idea why you would want to be devoted to me." Lex answered honestly.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "If you wanted an ego boost you could have just asked." She told him teasingly.

"I'm serious Chloe. Why would you want to be devoted to me?" He held her hand tighter.

"Because you're amazing Lex." She said it as if it was a given. "You've been there for me when I had no one. You didn't have to help me with that thing with your father. But you did. And you were wonderful this summer. You're an amazing man Lex Luthor." She smiled at him.

She looked like she believed every word that she said. Lex felt overwhelmed with such a foreign emotion, he was at a loss, and he could not name what he was feeling exactly. So he allowed himself to be driven by pure instinct.

He settled his hands on her waist and pulled her body flush against his. She squealed at his action but she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist. Lex brushed his lips against hers, tentatively at first. He pulled back and said "I'm not perfect Chloe."

Chloe's eyes had drifted shut when he first kissed her. Her eyes opened at his words. "I know you're not." She replied breathlessly.

"Don't hate me. When all is said and done, I don't want you to hate me." He uttered gruffly.

"I could never." She raised a hand to caress his cheek. Lex captured her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her palm.

Lex desperately wanted to kiss her fully. Her soft lips were taunting him, teasing him to just give in and kiss her soundly already. But he was not about to add to his list of transgressions. Clark and Lois could very well have the cure. And he would do anything in his power to make sure that the next time he kissed her she wouldn't be under the influence of meteor rocks.

"Let's go home." Chloe smiled at him as she allowed their hands to intertwine.

* * *

Clark could hearing Lana and Lois yelling at Jason to stop. 

He simply put his hands up, as if to protect himself. He was amazed that his coach was still able to land some blows. Maybe the presence of the drink in his system was protecting him. Jason's knuckles should be broken by now but he was still punching him.

Clark finally managed to get up from the floor and was simply walking backwards. It seemed like backing away was just encouraging Jason to keep up with his hits.

Clark felt his back connect with something solid, effectively halting his retreat. The boiler room, they finally reached the boiler room and it seemed like nothing would stop Jason.

'Maybe one of the girls could hit him with something.' Clark thought idly as he put his hands down to tell them just that.

Jason grabbed his collar and slammed him viciously against the door, he heard the door break and he was once again free to continue with his backward progress.

A cloud of steam obstructed the girls' view. Clark thought that maybe he finally got his opening; maybe he could finally use his powers to put a stop to Coach Teague's violent tendencies. And maybe he wouldn't object so much when Lex insisted on getting the man fired, if the flare of anger that he saw in his friend/rival's eyes earlier that day was anything to go by. He fully intended on using his powers against his nutty coach when the man shouted at him.

"I told you to stay away from her. But you didn't listen. This is your own fault Kent!" Jason practically screamed at him.

Clark had no idea what the hell he was talking about. He was about to knock Jason unconscious with one move but he could see Lana and Lois clearly so he could only assume that they could see him as well. They once again had a clear view of the fight. He cursed the fact that he got stuck with working with Lois and he also couldn't help but feel the mild irritation at Lana's presence.

Lana. Now that he thought about it the two occasions, his current predicament included, came when he just spoke to Lana. Coach Teague seemed irritated when he was talking to Lana during practice the day before. Could the girlfriend he was talking about be Lana?

Clark exerted a little effort to duck from Jason's next blow. The next thing he knew Jason screamed in agony. It gave him a moment's pause, especially since he did not do anything that would warrant such a reaction.

Jason somehow managed to come in contact with a hot pipe when Clark evaded his blow. Now the other man was on the ground, his hands were completely red from touching the pipe.

Lana raced towards the fallen man while Lois walked over to where he was standing.

"Damn Smallville! That was one hell of a fight." Lois commented offhandedly.

"We should get him to the hospital." Clark said worriedly. He was worried about the welts that were developing in Jason's hands.

"W-what happened?" Jason looked at Lana and then at Clark, he seemed completely different from the man who was beating, or trying to beat him earlier.

"You were attacking Clark." Lana held his hands gently, inspecting him for other injuries.

"And telling him to stay away from your girlfriend." Lois piped in. "Say, aren't you new around here? When did you find the time to find a girlfriend?"

Clark saw Jason and Lana exchange guilty looks. He shook his head; before he could fully form an opinion about his ex and his coach canoodling he realized something else. "You're normal again!" He said excitedly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Maybe he's just trying to get you to let your guard down again." Lois looked suspiciously at Lana and Jason, who were both still sitting on the floor.

"No, Lois. I think he's normal again." Clark grabbed her arm and steered her out of the boiler room. "The pipe. I think it made him normal again." He told her once they were out of Lana and Jason's earshot.

"Heat? That's the cure?" Lois was not convinced.

"Direct contact with heat." Clark took out his phone, eager to impart the news to Lex.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: This chapter is for **Manta Rayz**, I appreciate the long review. I'm glad you liked the story and I too have the same song stuck in my head for this fic. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. And yes this is a chlex story, sorry to disappoint those who wanted this to be a chlark. I did think about writing two versions (one chlark and one chlex), but I feel like it's such a cop out to be doing that all the time (I already did it with my other fic). So I guess what I'm going to do is ask those who wanted a chlark ending to suggest a plot, or any storyline they want, with Chloe and Clark as the main romantic pair. I have been trying to find a good solid plot that would fit Chlark to a tea but so far no luck, so if anyone is interested I'm completely open to any suggestions, I feel like I have to make up for making this a chlex (but I really am a chlexer at heart, I just have fun writing stories with Chloe as the main heroine). Anyway, enough with the babbling and onto the story.

**Divided Devotions**

_Chapter 9_

Lex was driving slower than his usual speed. He glanced sideways and knew the reason for his unhurried pace. He had precious cargo with him. And his precious cargo just smiled at him, he gave her a small smile in return.

"Tell me again why we didn't just take the helicopter?" Chloe squeezed his hand gently.

He looked at their intertwined hands, resting on the gear shift. She insisted on holding his hand when they first started their journey back to Smallville. He specifically chose to drive back so he could spend more time with her. It was possible that Clark and Lois already knew the cure; he deliberately made himself unreachable so he could savor his last moments with Chloe.

Clark had been trying to call him since he left the high school. He simply put his phone on silent once he and Chloe boarded the helicopter. He did not even bother checking his cell the entire time that he and Chloe were in Metropolis. He figured that Clark would probably harp on the fact that he was incommunicado but that was a minor detail, after all he managed to dominate Chloe's time for…he looked at his watch, almost five hours now.

And he still had an hour's drive ahead of him. The two hours before had been filled with interesting conversation. Even under the influence of meteor rocks Chloe was still capable of intelligent conversation. He deliberately made statements that he knew would gall her enough to start a debate between them. His discoveries about her during last summer came in handy. Chloe eventually realized that he was intentionally baiting her and simply pouted for a full minute before her good humor was once again restored.

"Driving back would give us more time together." He smiled at her charmingly.

Chloe giggled at his answer. "You're so sweet."

"I try." Lex smirked as he focused his gaze back on the road.

"You know you don't have to drive so slowly just because I'm here." Chloe lifted their hands and placed it on her lap.

"It's all part of having more time together." Lex remarked lightly.

Chloe beamed at him and stared out the window. "I had fun today Lex."

Lex spared a glance at her. "I'm glad." He replied quietly.

She looked at him and smiled, "So am I."

* * *

Clark had been pacing his loft for the last three hours. He hadn't been able to reach Lex. There was a good chance that Lex was purposefully being inaccessible. The bastard. He was probably savoring the last moments he had with Chloe. Now that they knew the cure, devoted Chloe was definitely on the way out of the picture.

He sighed as he wondered where exactly the two were. He had a feeling that Lex, with his infinite resources, could have whisked her away to some exotic location. Never bring her back.

Lois insisted that he head home after they took Coach Teague and Lana to the hospital. He was now certain that Lana and his coach were having, as clichéd as it was an affair. He was a little disappointed when he fully realized it. He loved her and to him Lana was the epitome of perfection. But this, this was proof that she wasn't. She was imperfect, as imperfect as the next girl.

He still harbored some feelings for her. That much he was sure. He wasn't built to just stop loving her. The distance, the time apart, it wasn't enough to erase all his passion for Lana Lang.

But the thing with Chloe…was it superficial of him to truly start seeing her when she was acting completely unlike herself? Was it bad taste to only consider Chloe as something more than a friend when she expressed her complete devotion to him? Okay so not just to him. And that's another thing; she was also devoted to Lex. Was there an actual basis for her choice? Was it possible that she also harbored feelings for Lex? And if she did then where did that leave him?

He sighed as he contemplated the new situation that he would be placed in once Chloe was back to normal. He shivered involuntarily as he remembered Lois' words. Chloe would be on a rampage once she realized that he hadn't done anything to discourage her attention. He just hoped that once she got over her revenge then she would be open to exploring a new level to their relationship.

Clark walked over to the window and stared at the horizon. He had a feeling that Lex took Chloe to Metropolis. He could make the trip in less than five minutes. Still he wouldn't be able to go into any of the places that Lex had access to. It just wasn't feasible. Then again he could just use his x-ray vision and check if Lex and Chloe were in any of the upscale locations at Metropolis. He could probably use his superspeed to rush in and grab Chloe and hightail out of the place. But then he would be exposing his powers. It really was a no win situation.

He closed his eyes to ease his agitation. Clark could hear someone's car driving towards the farm. He half-hoped that it would be them. He used his x-ray vision and saw that it was only Lois. She was finally on her way back from the hospital. He wondered what she would say once she found out that Lex was still MIA.

He breathed in deeply and made a decision. He was going to Metropolis. He had a strong feeling that Lex brought her there, maybe to show her the extent of his influence. Clark knew if it came to money and power that Lex would win hands down. But he had a fighting chance. Chloe liked him even before she met Lex. Now he had to go and find her so they could restore the world back to its normal axis.

Clark sped away from the barn and bypassed Lois as she was walking towards the house.

* * *

Everything had been smooth sailing. Too smooth in fact that he should have known that it was too good to be true.

The car was slowing down. He stepped on the gas and there was no effect. Chloe looked at him quizzically, probably wondering if it was all part of his plan. He shook his head imperceptibly, as if to say that no; it wasn't part of his master plan.

He looked at all his gauges and saw nothing wrong with it, at least from his perspective. But then there was a cloud of smoke coming out of the hood of the car. Lex cursed as he realized that the car probably overheated. There was no reason why it should though. He kept all his cars well-maintained. Although he hadn't used this particular car since he moved to Smallville.

The car made a whirring sound that worried him. They hadn't stopped just yet but the car was moving erratically. Chloe would have lunged forward if it hadn't been for her seatbelt. She held onto the arm rest while still holding onto his hand and gave him a concerned look. Lex squeezed her hand reassuringly. They finally came to a complete stop and he let out the breath that he wasn't aware he that he was holding. He turned to face Chloe and she too was wearing an expression of complete relief.

Lex let go of her hand reluctantly so he could get out of the car to check what exactly went wrong with his car. He heard Chloe follow after him as he lifted the hood. He felt the heat as the smoke he saw earlier obstruct his view of the engine.

"What happened?" Chloe was already beside him; her gaze was focused on the car.

"I'm not sure." He replied curtly. "I think it's merely a case of overheating."

Chloe laughed softly at his response. Lex eyed her curiously. Her reaction was not the one he was expecting. She seemed amused by the situation.

"I can't believe that your car, a luxury car owned by the one and only Lex Luthor, would overheat. It's a tragedy, the moment that a man such as yourself is plagued by the problems of a common man." She shook her head in mock disapproval, her eyes sparkling with uncontained mirth.

Lex cleared his throat, "I believe, despite my circumstance, I am not exempted from problems that plague the common man. However, since I am as you stated, Lex Luthor, I happen to have a fleet of limos at my beck and call. We are not going to be stranded in nowhere land for long, unlike the common man." He smirked at her and she simply grinned at him in return.

He took out his phone fully prepared to make the necessary phone call to get him and Chloe out of the unwanted situation. His focus was elsewhere that he did not see Chloe turn her back on the open hood of the car.

She placed a hand on the car to fully support herself as she leaned her hip against the vehicle. She somehow managed to miscalculate that her hand ended up on top of the radiator cap, which was still blazing. She yelped in pain and Lex whirled around and saw her clutching her hand.

"What happened? Are you okay?" His phone fell to the ground, forgotten entirely as his focus centered on her.

He took her hand gently in his and inspected the burn. Chloe swayed dangerously to the left that he grabbed hold of her waist to keep her from falling onto the hard concrete. He supported her weight and walked to the side of the car so she could sit.

Once he made sure that she was sitting comfortably on the car he went to the trunk to take out his first aid kit. He rushed to her side and grimaced at the welt that developed on the palm of her hand. He applied some disinfectant on her injury and then carefully wrapped her hand with the gauze.

His heart was pounding as he attended to her. His self-recrimination was already on overdrive. If he hadn't been so fixated on his phone call she wouldn't have gotten hurt. Lex inhaled sharply, he was getting so worked up and he couldn't help but feel unsettled by the fact that he became so unsettled. He had become emotionally attached to her over the course of the three days. Too attached.

He raised his gaze to finally meet her eyes. The glazed quality of her green orbs did not escape his attention. He raised a hand to caress her cheek; he could not help but be worried. She was reacting strangely to the burn. He pressed a gentle kiss on her lips to reassure himself that she was just fine. When he finally pulled back she had a confused look on her face.

"What happened?" She asked him sharply.

Lex was momentarily speechless, his shoulders tensed at her tone. For the last three days not once had she used that tone with him. But before he could respond someone interrupted him.

"Lex!" Clark was on his way to Metropolis when he happened to see the very expensive car sitting idly by on the side of the road. It just so happened that the car belonged to Lex. He came to a halt when he saw Lex crouched down on the passenger side, looking at Chloe intently. "What's going on?"

"Clark?" Chloe's brows furrowed as she looked at him. She frowned slightly as she looked at Clark and then at Lex.

Clark stopped in his tracks at her expression. She looked confused and slightly agitated. The frown she was sporting was a look that hadn't been directed at him for the last three days. Had Lex unwittingly discovered the cure? That was the only explanation he could come up with. "What happened?" He directed his question to Lex.

"She accidentally placed her hand on top of the radiator cap." Lex replied slowly.

"I did?" Chloe was still confused.

"Oh." Understanding dawned on Clark's face. So she was cured. He looked at Lex meaningfully as he jerked his head to the other side of the car. Chloe was busy examining her injury that she failed to see the unspoken communication between the two men.

Lex and Clark walked over to the driver's side.

"Direct contact with heat?' Lex inquired coolly.

Clark nodded. "Coach Teague got better after he touched a hot pipe."

"Did he remember everything?" Lex asked with such interest. So far Chloe hadn't expressed any memory of what they had been doing prior to her accident.

"I don't think so. When we took him to the hospital he was wondering what happened." Clark answered calmly. Chloe was back to normal, he felt a mixture of relief and regret at the thought. "Why are you guys here anyway?" Clark looked around their surroundings. They were half an hour away from Smallville.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lex countered.

"I was…taking a walk." Clark rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

"Right." Lex gave him a skeptical look. "My car overheated. A tow truck's on its way and I have a town car coming as well."

Clark nodded. "So did you take her to Metropolis?" He glared at Lex as he posed the question.

Lex met his stare unflinchingly. "Yes I did."

Chloe cut off Clark's reply. "Would somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" She had walked over to them and was looking at them sternly, her uninjured fist resting on her hip; she looked quite intimidating in her current pose.

Lex kept mum he was not about to tell her all the gritty details, not when she was in pain and would likely inflict her own on them should she realize what she had been up to for the last few days. Clark refrained from answering as well. He fully intended on keeping Chloe from exploding, until he could come up with an explanation that would not result in his untimely demise.

"Well?" She looked at them expectantly.

"Chloe, this isn't the right time to start the Spanish inquisition. Once we get your hand checked then we can talk." Clark tried to placate her.

She simply raised her brow at his answer, "I don't think so. I want an answer now."

Before they could go further with the conversation the tow truck arrived. Clark breathed a sigh of relief while Lex' rigid shoulders relaxed slightly.

Chloe folded her arms across her chest as she watched relief course through their expressions. "I'm not just going to let this go." She glared at the two of them as she walked back towards the passenger side of the car and grabbed her purse.

* * *

Silence overwhelmed the car as they set a course towards Smallville. Instead of a town car, Lex' minions brought him his Aston Martin. The three of them ended up inside the car, an uncomfortable quiet settled over them.

Chloe took the backseat, mainly because she was the only one small enough to fit. Clark was sitting up front, next to Lex. His body was half-turned in her direction as he kept staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably. Her earlier ire was diminishing as the minutes ticked by. She couldn't help but feel that she had done something wrong.

"Do I have something on my face Clark?" She snapped at her best friend, who was still staring at her.

"Um…no." Clark answered tentatively.

"Then would you quit staring at me." She said softly, for Clark looked thoroughly chastised. "Same goes for you Luthor." She muttered impatiently. She had seen Lex look at her through the rearview mirror more times than she was comfortable with.

Lex merely smirked in reply and she couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at his response. Clark shifted in his seat and Chloe raised a brow at her best friend's obvious discomfort. She did not like being kept in the dark. But for some reason it was as though Clark and Lex made a silent pact to keep quiet. Which was a miracle actually, after all as far as she could remember the two had been at odds.

She marveled at the tense silence that settled over the car after her comment. The first few minutes of the drive there was an obvious relief in the two's expression. But now she could feel waves of animosity between the two.

'Yep, most awkward car ride ever.' She thought to herself as she leaned back and stared out the window.

Chloe kept looking at the passing scenery and felt an immense relief at seeing the apartment complex that she and her dad lived in. Despite her desire for answers, like how exactly did she end up in a car with Lex Luthor and how did Clark manage to walk so many miles away from the farm? Her need to be alone was overpowering her curiosity.

Maybe she shouldn't know what happened. Lex and Clark were acting weird. While she was used to the weirdness that was Clark, the fact that Lex was uneasy was enough to worry her.

Lex pulled to a stop and Clark had the door open even before Lex lifted the emergency brake. Clark opened the door for her with such flourish and he even went so far as to offer her his hand as she climbed out of the car. She gave him a questioning look as she took his hand, Lex was standing patiently beside Clark, waiting for her to disembark as well.

She shook her head in annoyance and made her way towards the one bedroom apartment that she shared with her dad. Clark and Lex were following after her which only added to her aggravation. "It's still light out, you two don't need to walk me up to my door. I'm sure I can get there all on my own." She spoke impatiently. She wanted the two out of her hair. Her head was pounding and her hand felt like it was on fire. All she wanted to do was to drink some Advil, bury herself under the covers and sleep for hours at a time.

Clark fixed his stare on his shoes while Lex raised a brow at her comment.

"I'm fully capable of getting into the apartment all by my lonesome. You two can go on your way." She looked at them meaningfully, hoping that they would take the hint and leave already.

Lex was staring at her with such intensity that she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Hope you feel better Chlo'. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Clark looked at her hopefully.

Chloe nodded dismissively as she opened the door. She stepped inside and spared a final glance at the two men. She sighed huffily as she shut the door. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the door, trying to compose herself. She breathed in deeply and went up the stairs. She felt utterly drained and she had no idea why.

She entered their current home and tossed her keys onto the nearest available surface. She went straight to her room and was thankful that her dad was still away, job hunting. He told her that he was going to Gotham City. She sincerely hoped that he found something soon.

The room that she claimed as her own was a mess. She distinctly remembered that her room was in a better condition. Her desk was cluttered with sheets upon sheets of paper. Her bed was unmade and her closet looked like a tornado hit it. On the floor was huge garbage bag, full of what she could only assume were clothes.

Chloe walked over to her closet to inspect the contents. She was appalled at what she saw; gone were her eclectic clothing, full of vibrant colors. It had been replaced with tank tops and short skirts. They all seem to come in just four colors, blue, red, purple and black.

"What the hell!" She held up a particularly short dark blue skirt. The material was sparse to say the least, she held it to her body and saw that it only ended mid-thigh. She threw the skirt back in the closet in disgust, since when did she start wearing clothes from dirty coeds are us?

Her gaze fell on the mirror at the corner of her room. Her eyes widened at the sight of her reflection, she was wearing a lavender tube top and a black skirt that barely grazed the top of her knees. It was not possible that she did not take notice of her outfit until now. She clawed at the garbage bag in front of her and grabbed the first thing she touched, her rattiest shirt. She hastily put it on as she tried to get over the mortification at wearing such indecent clothes in public.

"Breathe Chloe." She told herself quietly. She turned her back on the disaster that was her wardrobe and walked over to her desk. Just like her closet, the mess on her table was color coded. She had sheets of purple and blue paper. She picked up a sheet and read what she wrote. She let out a choked laughter at what she read. It was a detailed schedule but it merely had two names written down. Lex and Clark. She didn't have the Torch penciled in at all.

She frowned as she continued to read her 'schedule'. It appeared that her time was divided equally between her best friend and her father's former employer. In the morning she put Clark as her 'priority', she even had his football practice schedule all written down. Apparently her evenings were reserved for Lex. "What the hell happened to me?" She rubbed her hand over her face.

Chloe sat on her chair and covered her eyes with her hands. "I was talking to Coach Teague..." That was the last thing she could remember. She uncovered her eyes and looked at the calendar hanging on her wall. She checked her cell and saw that it had been three days since her last memory.

She picked up another piece of paper and glanced at it idly. Her eyes widened even more as she read the list. 'Surprises for Lex', the paper proclaimed. She crumpled the paper and threw it at the general direction of her trash can. Her gaze fell on another piece of paper and this time written across it was 'Surprises for Clark.' Chloe growled as she gave the sheet the same treatment as before.

She got up from the chair and marched out of her room. She went into the bathroom and grabbed some pills and headed for the kitchen, filled a glass with water and downed the pills without much thought. She went back into her room and fixed her bed so she could sleep comfortably. She needed some sleep. She couldn't deal with what she had seen for last fifteen minutes. She fluffed her pillows and got underneath the covers. Sleep would be a good idea.

Chloe inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

She closed her eyes but instead of drifting off to sleep, she was assaulted by images of herself: standing over Lex, straddling his leg while wearing nothing but a leather jacket and only her underwear; wearing nothing but a football jersey and straddling Clark; kissing Clark, making out with Lex; dinner in bed with Lex and a picnic lunch with Clark and Lex; cheering on Clark during football practice.

Chloe rose from her bed abruptly. "Oh crap!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Such a long delay I know, for some reason I'm unable to write the next chapter for this story and another story that I've been working on. So I guess I've been stalling but yeah, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate the feedback, hopefully you guys won't have to wait long for the conclusion. Fair warning, you are about to witness the...wrath of Chloe. I dedicate this chapter to all my wonderful and patient readers. Sorry for the long delay.

**Divided Devotions**

_Chapter 10_

Chloe frowned at her computer.

It had been a week since the entire meteor Gatorade debacle reached its conclusion. It had been a week since she developed the newest Chloe Sullivan avoidance technique. She liked to call it duck and run, well that method was mainly performed whenever Lex Luthor was within distance.

Chloe smiled ruefully as she thought about the fact that she acquired a Lex-dar. Her Lex senses were tingling at odd times but she was usually right to run when her Lex-dar went off. She had successfully managed to employ her evasive maneuvers and avoid the inevitable awkward conversation that Lex seemed intent to have with her.

Clark was harder to steer clear of. Mainly because they attended the same school and somehow he decided that his priorities once again included the Torch. And so she had to deal with his constant attempt at a meaningful conversation. In order to defend herself against his efforts she opted to use her tongue as a weapon, and no, it did not require her to shove her tongue in his mouth. She used her caustic wit to keep Clark at arms' length. Clark had been shooting her puppy dog looks but she refused to fall for it.

From everything that Lois told her Clark deserved every bit of her fury. And Lex too. Sure it was not their fault that she picked the two of them as the object of her devotion. But from what Lois informed her they had done nothing to fight off her advances. Ordinarily, if a guy took advantage of the fact that a girl's world revolved around him, she wouldn't really blame him. But this was Clark, innocent farm boy, her supposed best friend. And it was Lex, cool and collected Lex Luthor, who stayed away from anything remotely emotional. She expected better from them.

Chloe sighed as she kept her gaze on her laptop. Nothing.

"Hey cuz!" Lois breezed into her room.

Chloe waved a hand at her absently. She did a double take when she remembered where Lois was supposed to be. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I just visit my favorite cousin?" Lois retorted as she plopped down on her bed.

"First of all I'm your only cousin; therefore you better not have another favorite. Second you drove for three hours just to see me. Methinks you're not here for social niceties." Chloe turned her chair so she could face her cousin and gave her a measured look.

"Okay, you got me." Lois raised both her hands in surrender. "I came here for the sole purpose of convincing you to let Luthor and Clark feel your wrath."

Chloe grinned at her statement. "I don't need convincing Lo." She turned her attention back on her computer.

"You don't? But-" Something kept Lois from finishing her thought. "Did you suddenly develop a flannel fetish?" Lois looked at her as if she lost her mind. Her entire room was filled with plaid flannel shirts in various colors, well mostly blues, reds and yellows.

"No." Chloe replied dismissively, her focus still on her computer.

"Did you rob a flannel store?" Lois picked up a flannel shirt beside her and tossed it with the rest of the clothes. It was then that she spotted a pile of blue jeans.

"No. I just robbed Clark's wardrobe." Chloe said absently as she shifted her attention back on Lois, who was looking at her incredulously. She grinned evilly once she fully realized what exactly captured Lois' attention.

"Why would you do that?" Lois had the beginnings of a smile in her expression; she had a feeling that it was part of Chloe's revenge.

"Just following your advice." Chloe leaned back on her chair and smiled in satisfaction as she eyed the plaid flannel shirts and jeans that littered her room.

"Explain." Lois sat back down on the bed and gave Chloe her full attention.

"Clark saw me wearing just his football jersey; I plan on returning the favor." She said simply.

"How did you get all these?" Lois waved a hand in the direction of the piles and piles of clothes.

"Clark's at football practice. I told Mrs. Kent that I needed a book that I loaned Clark, she was busy so she let me look for the book myself." She answered simply.

"Didn't she see you take the clothes with you?" Lois was smiling widely.

"Nope, I took garbage bags with me, stuffed all his clothes in them and tossed it outside the window." Chloe smiled in remembrance. If Clark decided to tattle on her she would just give Mrs. Kent the unabridged account of how Clark acted during her vulnerable state. She was certain that Clark's behavior would not be well-received at the Kent farm.

"Yeah but you forget, he probably has a change of clothes in his locker, he's not completely deprived of all his clothes." Lois pointed out reluctantly, she didn't want to burst her cousin's bubble but if Clark still had a change of clothes then she was not likely to see the farm boy in only his football jersey.

Chloe snickered in reply. "I sneaked into the boy's locker room and took that too."

Lois flopped back onto the bed and laughed boisterously. "Bravo dear cousin! I knew you had it in you. Will you be acquiring any photographic evidence?" She sat back up and looked at Chloe expectantly.

Chloe shrugged. "For posterity you mean? I'm still thinking about it. Probably not."

Lois frowned in disappointment, "Why not? You mean to tell me that you're going to all this trouble and you're not even going to save the memories?"

"It wouldn't be fair, you're probably going to steal the 'evidence' from me and post it somewhere just because you're so intent in humiliating Clark. If I didn't know any better I'd say you like him." Chloe eyed Lois critically.

Lois snorted at her declaration. "I don't like Smallville. He just deserves everything that's coming. And if I can be instrumental in doling out his punishment then so much the better."

Chloe grinned; disbelief tainted her entire tone as she replied. "Right Lo. Anyway, I'm not going to take a picture." She said with such finality.

"Fine. So what else is in store for the farm boy?" Lois said grudgingly as she frowned slightly at the combination of Chloe's words.

"I had to carry a sign that says that he's number one for days. I'm thinking that he should the same thing for me. What do you think?" Chloe refocused her attention back on her computer.

Lois cackled at her idea. "Can I have a picture of that one?"

"I'm pretty sure that someone from school will take a picture of that one, it won't be coming directly from me so I'm basically free from guilt, so I say go for it." Chloe shrugged as kept staring at her computer.

"So, what about Luthor?" Lois was evidently satisfied with her revenge on Clark and decided to broach the topic of Lex Luthor.

"What about him?" Chloe replied casually.

"What does the great Chloe Sullivan have in store for the bald billionaire?" Lois got up from the bed and walked over to the desk; she rested her hip at the edge of the table and looked at Chloe expectantly.

Chloe just shrugged. "That's the thing. I can't seem to think of anything for him." She answered admittedly.

"Why not?' Lois' brows furrowed. She had no idea why it would be harder to exact revenge from Luthor. She pursed her lips as she continued to think. She had a feeling that Chloe was just averse to the idea of doing something to him, which was odd since she didn't seem to hesitate at all when it came to Clark.

"I thought maybe I could get someone from the Sheriff's department to keep issuing him tickets whenever he parks his car. Or maybe put a block on his credit cards so that when he buys something his cards will be declined." Chloe counted off the ideas swirling inside her head.

"Then why don't you?" Lois' eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at her.

"Well I suppose it's not fair if I expose him to public humiliation. It's not like with Clark, I made a fool of myself in front of the entire school with him. With Lex it was more of a private indignity, to shame him in front of an audience…I don't think so. Lex is first and foremost an extremely proud man. Besides, he can easily resolve the parking tickets and my 'friend' from the Sheriff's would probably get in trouble. And any business that Lex patronizes would be a fool to let a simple thing like a credit card get in the way of a profit, you and I both know that Lex practically reeks of money." Chloe concluded simply. All her arguments seemed valid, but the suspicious look on Lois' face was enough to make her uncomfortable.

"I think you're just taking it easy on him. And I have no idea why." Lois gave her a no-nonsense look.

"Why would I take it easy with him?" Chloe glared at Lois. She basically gave Lois the condensed version of her devotion to Clark and Lex. She told her basically everything, well minus a few kisses. She kept majority of her devotion to Lex from her cousin, partly because it was humiliating but mostly because it was truly private.

Lois was a bit unimpressed with the way that both men acted and she was practically screaming bloody murder when she found out that Chloe was less than ecstatic at the thought of causing both men bodily harm. But she gave Chloe her space; she had hoped that Chloe would eventually join her in revenge mode, it would seem that she had, but she was still reluctant with doling out Lex' punishment.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she could practically tell what was going on in Lois' mind. She was not hesitating in getting back at Lex. But she was a firm believer that the punishment must befit the crime. "You better stop soon Lo or your brain might melt or something." She jokingly said since Lois was still absorbed with her own thoughts.

"So what are you going to do with Luthor?" Lois asked grudgingly.

"I don't know. Maybe squash his car with one of Uncle Sam's tanks. You think he'll loan me one?' Chloe's eyes sparkled mischievously. The idea had merit. It can be done in the privacy of Lex' own home and it was not like the man couldn't afford to just buy another one.

Lois laughed at her outrageous suggestion. She did not believe for one second that Chloe would even go so far as to ask her father for the tank. But she had to applaud the idea. It would be a great way to exercise her wrath. If for one second she believed that Chloe was serious she would be the first to offer her driving skills. She could already imagine the look on Luthor's face once he saw one of his sports cars trampled by a tank.

Chloe laughed as well as she saw the disbelieving expression on Lois' face. She did not have the heart to tell Lois that she really was just in the mood to give Lex a sound scolding. After all the man may have enjoyed her devoted self but Lex did a lot of things for her while she was in her vulnerable state.

For the first time she was truly glad that she did not just forget everything. Remembering the unpleasantness of acting like a complete airhead with Clark was not something she wanted in her head. But the entire deal with Lex was completely different. She never thought that Lex would behave the way that he did when he dealt with her in her devoted phase.

After the initial mortification of remembering her attempt to seduce Lex, a few things stood out. Actually one encounter stood out the most: the trip to Metropolis. Just before she got her cure, Lex took her to the Daily Planet. She mentioned it to Lois in passing. What she failed to tell her was what happened on top of the building, when she was mere feet away from the globe that she had so admired in all her life.

The emotion. Lex acted completely out of character by asking her not to hate him after all was said and done. She could distinctly remember the sincerity of his plea. It was heartfelt; she could not and would not doubt that part. Her heart broke a little as she recalled the way he asked her why she picked him, as the object of his devotion. She was not going to deny that her answer to his query was anything but the complete and utter truth. She meant every word, sure she probably would never had said them if she had not been under the influence of the meteor drink but she was glad that it was said. She just hoped that Lex actually believed her.

"How about you seduce him?" Lois suggested offhandedly. It was the most ideal revenge. After all it wouldn't be a public affair and she had a feeling that the impact would be greater than anything that Chloe was bound to come up with.

"What?!" It was Chloe's turn to look at her as if she was insane.

"You heard me. Seduce him, and then leave him hanging." Lois grinned evilly. The idea was gaining merit.

"I am not going to seduce him." She gritted out angrily. Lois and her ideas were simply appalling.

"Why not?" Lois eyed her curiously. She had a feeling that Chloe was hiding something from her. And it had something to do with Luthor.

"Because." Chloe replied stubbornly. If she set out to seduce Lex she wouldn't be able to stop, she admitted to herself. During her state of devotion she went further with Lex than with Clark. If she closed her eyes she could even recall the feel of his lips on hers, his hands all over her body.

"That's not a good enough excuse Chlo. I'm not suggesting that you strip naked and seduce him. Just get him all hot and bothered and then leave." Lois said encouragingly. She had a feeling that Luthor was not the type of man that women just leave unsatisfied. It truly was the greatest revenge, if only Chloe was more receptive to the idea.

"No." Chloe uttered with such finality.

* * *

"She took all of my clothes!" Clark said for the second time. 

Lex fought his desire to laugh as he took in his friend's expression.

Over the course of the week after the entire meteor drink debacle, the two of them had taken to hanging out at the Talon every afternoon. The first time happened accidentally. Clark was suffering from major Chloe withdrawals, while Lex was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. They saw each other at the Talon and with unspoken agreement they sat on the same corner and discussed the various ways that Chloe was likely to mangle their bodies.

Apparently Chloe was doing everything in her power to avoid him. He felt truly slighted when he heard that Chloe was actually speaking to Clark and a little relieved when he found out that Chloe was using her smart mouth to keep Clark from initiating an actual heart to heart with her. He was accustomed to listening to Clark whine and complain about Lana, hearing him talk about Chloe was a bit disconcerting, especially since he could not do the same thing.

But for the first time in a long time he felt hope for his friendship with Clark. This hope was reinforced when Clark asked him to do something with the Lois situation. And he used his considerable influence to get Lois out of Smallville, and far from Chloe. He knew very well how much Lois wanted to see him and Clark suffer the wrath of Chloe. His success of getting her back into Met U did wonders with his friendship with Clark.

And he could not be more grateful, since Chloe was doing everything in her power to stay as far away from him as humanly possible. Still it did nothing to keep him from trying to talk to her. But apparently the blonde one had incredible senses when it came to him. She successfully managed to leave just before he got near her.

And now Clark was telling him that Chloe's revenge was already in action. Well at least her revenge on Clark. He couldn't help but feel a little left out; after all he was part of the entire debacle.

"How did she manage that?" Lex asked coolly as he observed the irritated look on Clark's face.

"She went to my house and told my mom that she wanted to get her book back. I never even borrowed a book from her. My mom let her look through my room because she was busy and then poof, all my clothes were gone. She even sneaked into the boy's locker room and took my clothes there. I had to go home in my football uniform." Clark shook his head in disbelief. "And when I went over to her house she told me that she wanted to see me in just my football jersey. Can you believe that?" Clark looked at him expectantly.

Lex nodded, he could believe it. After all Clark mentioned seeing Chloe in his jersey. Chloe seemed like an eye for an eye kind of woman.

"She even told me that Lois wanted photographic evidence." Clark was completely appalled.

"She's back then." Lex commented, that would be bad for the both of them, Lois was the more intense one of the cousins. And the one intent on exacting revenge.

"Yeah, I was hoping that after you sent her back to Met U she wouldn't be back for a very long time. But she's here for the weekend. At least she's staying with Chloe." Clark took a sip of his coffee, a break from his complaining.

Lex' brow furrowed. "Isn't the apartment a tad small for three people?" He wished that Gabe took his job back at the plant.

Clark shook his head. "Nope, Mr. Sullivan is at Gotham, I think he got a position at Wayne Enterprises. So I think that's why Lois is staying with Chloe. The evil smile that she flashed me before I went home, I think Chloe's not finished with me yet." Clark shivered involuntarily.

Lex cleared his throat and nodded again. He wondered if Chloe would ever acknowledge his existence again. This avoidance crap was getting on his nerves. He didn't want to have to resort to extreme measures to get her to talk to him. "Better you than me." He muttered quietly.

"I have a feeling that you'll be getting yours soon. With Lois there, she won't stop until Chloe goes after you too." Clark was fully convinced that Lex would eventually feel Chloe's wrath. "I didn't even tell you what she did with the entire cheerleading team."

Lex focused his attention back on Clark. He informed the principal of the school that he wouldn't be funding the new uniforms for the cheerleading team. But he was interested in knowing what Chloe had done to the source of all their troubles.

"She placed an ad in the Torch that had the entire team visiting the office the entire day yesterday. I guess she told them about their girlfriends so all of my teammates are basically free agents now." Clark grinned as he remembered the temper tantrums that the entire cheerleading team indulged in after their boyfriends broke up with them unceremoniously.

Lex shook his head in amusement. Of course Chloe was going to make sure that the cheerleaders paid for what they unwittingly did to her.

Lois breezed into the Talon and smiled when her eyes landed on them. She marched over to them purposefully. She sat next to Clark and her smile widened when Clark frowned. "You got your clothes back." She commented offhandedly as she picked a cookie from the plate in front of her.

"Yes." Clark replied snidely. "I have a feeling that you had something to do with it."

Lois' brows rose at his accusation. "Chloe did that all on her own. I just got back yesterday and her entire room was already full of flannel. You need to update your wardrobe by the way." She grabbed Clark's cup and drank from it rudely.

"I don't believe you." Clark took his cup back and glared at her, wishing that she would just go away.

"No matter, I have it on good authority that Monday is going to be a good day for you." She smiled mischievously as she leaned back on the chair.

"Whatever." Clark grumbled dismissively.

"What's happening on Monday?" Lex inquired casually.

"I won't ruin the surprise. As for you," She turned to Lex, "you'll get yours soon." Lois said confidently.

Lex just smirked, "Looking forward to it."

"I'm sure you are." Lois scowled at him. "Anyway, I'm just here to impart the news and also I'm waiting for Chloe. She should be back by now." She glanced around the shop, hoping to see a sign of her cousin.

"Where is she?" Clark asked eagerly.

"With Jason Teague." Lois answered dismissively.

"What would she be doing with him?" Clark's brow furrowed as he waited for Lois' answer.

"None of your damn business." Lois informed him haughtily as she got up from the booth and walked out on them.

Lex and Clark exchanged looks and both shook their heads in exasperation. Lex looked outside and saw Lois standing with Chloe and Teague. He saw the coach place a hand on Chloe's arm and his eyes narrowed at the fact that Chloe did not shrug off the man's touch, instead she smiled up at him and said something that made the other man laugh.

Clark saw the direction that Lex was focused on and his own eyes narrowed as he saw the three talking animatedly. Since when was Chloe acting all buddy-buddy with the football coach, the same football coach who almost slapped her.

Before either of them could react, Chloe patted the hand on her arm and then proceeded to walk away with Lois. Jason was smiling widely as he waved goodbye to the two girls.

"You're not going to even try and get Chloe to talk to you?" Clark broke the overwhelming silence that settled over them.

"No. I believe Ms. Lane has sufficiently put my mind at ease. I am, as she said, going to get mine soon." Lex replied as he leaned back on the chair.

"Might as well get it over with right?" Clark grabbed a cookie from the plate and munched thoughtfully. "Besides, if she could easily forgive Coach Teague then she could forgive us as well." Clark said, trying to convince himself as much as Lex.

Lex raised his own cup, "Here to hoping."

* * *

Lex was sitting comfortably in his office, a glass of scotch in his hand. 

After his afternoon coffee with Clark he headed back to the manor and tried to keep his attention on the mountain of paperwork lying wait on his desk. The entire week before had so focused on Chloe that he was a bit behind with his own work. And the week that followed her recovery was filled with trepidation of her reaction to everything that had occurred.

She avoided him like he was the plague. And he had a feeling that it was not just because of how she acted during her devoted state. He couldn't help but feel that there was more to her continued evasion.

When Lois bluntly said that he was next on Chloe's hit list he felt a rush of anticipation. Because that would mean that she hadn't just forgotten about him. That he was going to have the opportunity to apologize profusely for enjoying her devoted phase and then convince her to give him a chance.

He inhaled sharply as he thought of the ways that Chloe would enact her reprisal.

Lex closed his eyes as he allowed the silence to lull his entire being. It was the calm before the storm. He smiled in remembrance of how Chloe stole all of Clark's clothes and forced him to stand before her, wearing only his football jersey. He recalled the blush that tainted his young friend's cheeks when Clark told him that Chloe laughed uproariously at the sight that he supposedly made.

Chloe was obviously matching her revenge with their transgressions. His amusement disappeared as he remembered everything that occurred between them. If she was indeed matching her vengeance with their offense then he was bound to get the worse of the deal. Clark's experience with devoted Chloe seemed more tame than his, not that he would ever admit that to the farm boy.

A hesitant knock on his door broke him from his thoughts. He glared at the offending wood and heaved a heavy sigh. "Come in." He responded shortly.

The door opened slowly and Lex' breath caught at the sight that greeted him. Once again he found Chloe Sullivan under the roof of his own house. "Chloe." He uttered quietly.

Chloe shifted uncomfortably, his stare was extremely unnerving. She cursed Lois for the nth time for deliberately leading her to this path. It was all Lois' brilliant idea, from the plan of seduction to the outfit that she was wearing. She gave Lex a small smile as she walked over to stand before him.

"Hi Lex."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Okay people! Here's the next part of the DD saga...'the plan'. Special thanks to everyone who took the time to review the last chappie! I am grateful for the feedback.You guys probably guessed how this was going to go. Without further ado...on with the story...

Divided Devotions

_Chapter 11_

Lex had the overwhelming feeling of déjà vu; he distinctly remembered being in the very same position two weeks ago, when one Chloe Sullivan proclaimed her devotion for him. As he looked up at her he allowed himself to smile.

She finally found time in her busy schedule to set her vengeance into action. He was under no illusions that she was there simply for social call. He looked at her expectantly. He had no idea what her revenge was going to be, but he wanted her to get it over with. That way they could finally move on from the insanity that was her devotion. And maybe then he could finally start courting her.

Chloe bit her lower lip as Lex smiled at her. She had seen Lex smile over the course of their summer together. Their first few weeks together he did not smile at all, which wasn't all that surprising, after all his father did try to kill him. But as the summer progressed he smiled more and more often, but when they went back to their 'normal lives' he hadn't smiled, well at least not at her. It was a pity, his smile used to brighten up her days in captivity.

She shifted uncomfortably as Lex continued to stare at her. Her outfit deserved the attention. Lois refused to let her get rid of the clothes she acquired during her devoted phase. She was wearing a knee-length navy skirt and red v-neck sweater. She smiled at him tightly as she tried to quell her intense desire to bolt. Lois gave her explicit instructions to complete her mission; otherwise she would place a call to a select army brat unit she grew up with and enact her own brand of revenge.

Lex watched her as she continued to look incredibly uncomfortable. He merely sat back and waited for the pieces to fall into place.

"How have you been?" She smiled at him tentatively.

Lex raised a brow at her question. "I've been well, considering…" He refrained from smiling as he trailed off.

"About that, I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you during the entire meteor drink debacle." She said wryly.

"I believe the situation was out of your control." Lex replied amiably.

"Still I'm sorry about the whole ordeal." Chloe sighed deeply as she looked around the room in order to avoid seeing his reaction.

"You don't need to apologize. In fact I believe I should be the one apologizing. I took advantage of your altered state." Lex countered her apology with his.

Chloe shook her head, "I threw myself at you. I'm just glad that I was cured before things got even more complicated."

"I don't know what you mean." Lex' brows furrowed at her statement.

"I mean how awkward would it have been if…well you know." Chloe gave him a meaningful look.

Lex was being purposefully obtuse. He was certain that Chloe knew that he understood exactly what she was talking about and that he was being difficult on purpose.

Chloe fought the urge to stomp her foot in frustration. Lex was obviously not going to make things any easier for her.

_Make small talk. I may have inadvertently told him that his turn was the next attraction._

She could practically hear Lois' voice in her head. "Anyway, I'm sorry if I avoided you. It was just…humiliating to know all the things that I had done, while under the influence of that drink." She distanced herself from Lex. "Mind if I sit down?" She looked at him expectantly.

Lex nodded courteously and leaned back on his chair. She looked like she was trying to settle an internal debate. He figured the least he could do was give her the time she obviously needed.

Chloe nodded and headed for the couch.

She looked at Lex as he looked at her. She checked the urge to roll her eyes. Lex was suspicious of her presence. That much she knew. And if her plans had any hope of bearing fruit she would have to do as Lois told her. Engage him in useless chatter. Even if the chatter would have to involve the discussion of the implications of her actions during her altered state. Chloe took off her shoes and made herself comfortable on the couch.

Lex raised a brow as Chloe removed her shoes. She leaned her elbow on the arm of the sofa and gave him a small smile.

"So?" She looked at him expectantly.

Lex shot her a questioning stare.

Chloe did not bother to hide the roll of her eyes. "You have questions. I'm here to answer them."

"You don't owe me any explanations Chloe." Lex muttered quietly.

Chloe laughed softly. "But that doesn't necessarily mean that you don't want them. The way I see it I'm being incredibly generous. I'd take advantage of it if I were you."

Lex cleared his throat. He did have a lot of questions, questions that were begging to be answered. But he was certain that she was there to get her revenge, not to satisfy his curiosity. He was however, not going to pass up the chance to ask her questions that would no doubt make her squirm. Maybe then she would stop with the farce and just get her reprisal over with.

Chloe's eyes narrowed at his hesitation to start the Q and A. "Afraid I'm going to be less than honest Lex?"

"Very well," Lex smirked at her. "Why did you pick me?"

She yawned at his question. She knew that he was going to ask that particular question. "Didn't I answer that already?" Chloe eyed him critically.

Lex shook his head. "You answered that question while you were under the influence of the meteor drink. Pardon me for being skeptical."

Chloe sighed loudly. "I meant what I said. You were there for me when I had no one. I guess I became accustomed to your presence. So you seemed like a natural choice." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"And Clark?" Lex leaned forward, interested in her answer.

She frowned slightly. "Residual feelings I guess. I'm not in love with him if that's what you're asking."

"Yet you still picked him as the object of your devotion." Lex commented offhandedly.

"I did. So what?" It was her turn to look at him with such interest.

"The meteor drink, according to Lois, was emotion based. The driving force of the actions you committed while under the influence of the drink was highly influenced by the way you felt about the persons you've picked to devote yourself to. Therefore it is not entirely a leap to conclude that your choices, i.e. Clark and I, are not mere afterthoughts, but rather your primary thoughts." Lex declared with confidence.

"True. According to the research that I've done on the drink, the emotions that the drinkers have are enhanced by the amphetamines that the bimbos put in the drink along with the meteor rocks, not entirely dissimilar to a person's reaction to chocolate. So my feelings…for you and Clark were completely heightened, so I wouldn't be so arrogant to assume that I was in love with the both of you, which was your point right?" She eyed him critically.

Lex nodded. "So you're not in love with me or Clark?"

Chloe shook her head smilingly. "No, I'm not. Next question."

"Now that we have that all cleared up, what kind of hold do you have over Enrique that he allowed you to come and go as you pleased during the entire debacle?" Lex got up from his chair and slowly walked over to where she was sitting.

Chloe bit her lip and gave him a puzzled look. "Don't you remember? You practically gave me an all season's pass to your mansion while we were working on…you know what, provided that I don't print anything about it. I guess you never revoked those orders and I think he likes me."

Lex' brows furrowed as he thought back on his orders regarding Chloe. When they started working together he did give her free access to the manor. He did give Enrique clear instructions that Ms. Chloe Sullivan was never to be turned away even when he was unavailable. He might have to rethink his decision, particularly since he basically gave her free reign in his house. She was a budding journalist and he was not about to let himself become the object of her next story.

"It's really great that Ricky likes me. Whenever I stopped by he would always give me snacks." Chloe smiled brightly at him.

"I'll have to have a talk with Enrique." Lex muttered mostly to himself.

"About giving me snacks?" Chloe grinned at him impertinently.

Lex shook his head in slight exasperation. "So about Clark."

"What about him?" Chloe leaned back on the couch and looked at him warily.

"I have to thank you." Lex stated quietly.

"For what?" Chloe's brows furrowed. She was really at a loss; she had no idea what Lex was talking about. Maybe she missed a lot when she was doing her best to avoid him.

"If it hadn't been for your condition," Lex cleared his throat. He was not accustomed to thanking anyone but he truly owed Chloe a lot. Her situation drove him and Clark to fix their relationship, even though they were initially at total odds with each other.

"You and Clark made up?" Chloe's eyes widened at the implication of his words.

Lex shook his head. "We did not make up. We merely repaired our damaged friendship. It was a direct result of your circumstance. We were forced to work together and now…"

"Now you two are buddy-buddy again. Having afternoon coffee at the Talon, just like old times." Chloe ended his thought. "You two would have made up on your own. You did not need me to get your friendship back on track." She commented simply.

Lex gave her a measured look. "Since you're feeling particularly forthcoming I have to ask."

"Ask away." Chloe countered generously.

"What's going to happen to Clark on Monday?" Lex sat across from her, on the coffee table and looked at her intently.

Chloe smirked at him and asked sardonically. "Why should I tell you?"

"You said that you're here to answer all my questions. This is me simply taking advantage of your generosity." Lex volleyed back.

"I'm not going to tell you." Chloe looked at him through narrowed eyes. "You're just going to warn him, now that you two are happy together. Besides, I'm actually proud of this one." She smiled at him mischievously.

"I suppose this act of vengeance involves the violent Jason Teague." Lex said snidely.

Chloe laughed at his tone. "Coach Teague was under the influence of the meteor drink, you cannot hold his actions against him. If you're not blaming me for my actions when I was under the influence of that drink then you shouldn't blame him either." She declared confidently.

"He almost slapped you." Lex muttered viciously.

"The main point being is that he almost slapped me. Me and almost, he didn't succeed because you had a couple of guys following me around. If I remember correctly I was in the middle of making a great point to Coach Teague and one of your men stepped in." Chloe gave him a disapproving look.

"I suppose you already forgave that man for that incident." Lex commented dryly.

"It was beyond his control." Chloe countered.

When Coach Teague approached her to apologize she was a bit apprehensive. She could remember with such clarity the moment that Lex was referring to. In her mind a teacher attacking a student, a female student at that, was inexcusable. But when she found out that he too was a victim of the cheerleaders, she felt a certain affinity for him. They talked about what happened to them and Chloe even got his permission to publish his experience while under the influence of the meteor drink, as long as she picked a clever pseudonym for him.

"Did you know that he also attacked Clark? Twice actually." He added icily.

"Clark seemed to be faring well, despite the attack." Chloe replied easily. She actually did not know about that. All she knew was that the football coach was acting rather vicious and from her earlier interactions with him, he did not seem like a violent man. And Clark did not look worse for wear, he was the same old Clark to her.

"You know we're never going to agree about him." Lex asserted in a hard tone.

"Maybe not. But I'm not going to dismiss him because of an isolated incident. If I had done that with every other person I met then I would be friendless." She gave him a significant look.

A long quiet settled over them. They simply stared at each other challengingly, waiting for the other to concede their point.

"So…" Lex began.

"So?" Chloe looked at him with interest.

"So you really won't tell me what's in store for Clark?" He finished somewhat lamely. He did not want to keep arguing about Jason Teague. He refused to allow Chloe's continuing association with the man to ruin what he hoped to have with her.

Chloe grinned. "I'll never tell. But I'm sure that you'll know what he's going to go through. Lois is in charge of…documenting everything. And rest assured that she won't be sparing any expense for that." She said laughingly.

"Lois seemed to be out to get Clark." Lex commented offhandedly. Lois and Clark's interaction was becoming more intense with every passing day. And he had a feeling that Clark's reaction to Lois was more than actual aggression towards her. And maybe with Clark completely occupied with Lois, then that would mean he wouldn't have to compete against his friend.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Chloe grinned mischievously as she agreed. It was time to move the seduction plan along.

She got up and in turn he too got up, the distance between them was almost negligible. "I guess I should get going." She glanced at her watch and then at him.

Lex nodded. He was finally convinced that she was in fact there to satisfy his curiosity and not to plot her revenge.

"So…are we okay?" She lowered her gaze and asked him shyly.

He lifted her chin up and smiled at her. "Yes Chloe. We're okay."

Chloe nodded. "Good. I'm glad. That we're okay." She slipped on her shoes and smiled at him.

"Me too." Lex replied softly.

She nodded in agreement again. She bit her lip and summoned all her courage for what she was about to do. She continued smiling at him. Her gaze landed on his blue shirt and when her hand practically raised itself to adjust his collar she did not even try to stop her impulse.

Lex froze when Chloe reached out to adjust his collar. Her gaze was locked on what she was doing, seemingly unwilling to meet his eyes.

'Now or never.' Chloe thought to herself; she could feel the warmth of Lex' skin underneath his shirt. She took a deep breath and allowed her eyes to meet his questioning blue orbs.

Lex was completely confused at the sudden shift of mood. He could still feel her hand resting on his shirt collar. Their eyes connected for a brief moment before Chloe placed a gentle kiss on his neck. His heart almost stopped. A part of him was screaming that this was it. This was her revenge. She came there to play with his emotions. But when she pulled back and he saw her expression he knew. She was just as confused by her actions as he was.

Chloe could not believe that she just kissed Lex' neck. She pulled back and had every intention of withdrawing her hand from his shirt. But Lex' own hand stopped hers from its retreat. He looked at her with such intensity, as if he was searching for answers in her eyes. He nodded and the next thing Chloe knew he was pulling her closer to his body. He wrapped his arm around her waist and clutched his free hand, which was holding hers, close to his heart. Chloe licked her lips nervously. Her action finally spurned Lex into making a move. He kissed her chastely before pulling back. What he saw obviously convinced him that she was fully aware of what was happening and that she had no objections.

Lex released Chloe's hand and raised his to caress her cheek tenderly. He looked at her with such profound affection. He smiled warmly at her before pressing his lips against hers tentatively.

Chloe was immobilized by the feel of Lex' lips on hers. This was it. This was her plan all along. But now that it was actually happening she was completely at a loss. Her instinct was screaming that she kiss him back. She and Lex had shared a number of kisses while she was under the influence of the stupid drink. This was the one kiss in which she was a willing participant. Chloe grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss between them. Once he realized that this was all part of Lois' master plan, Lex might banish her from his life.

Lex welcomed the fact that Chloe took control of the kiss. He allowed her to set the pace, he remembered promising himself that the next time he kissed her, truly kissed her, she would be completely aware that it was him she was kissing.

He maneuvered the two of them so he ended up sitting on the couch while she was straddling his lap. The change in their position made Chloe pull back from their make out session, she eyed him speculatively and then she smirked at him in a way that reminded him of the days when they were working on sending his father to prison.

During one of their most intense moments together he got too riled up, something that he hadn't done all through out the entire process. The stress finally got to him and he had to give Chloe full credit. If it hadn't been for her he would have put a hit on Lionel just to get the situation over with.

She managed to calm him down by asking if he would give her smirking lessons. She teased and taunted him until he agreed to teach her the right way to smirk. Though he never lost it after that one instance, that one moment frightened him, the fact that she displayed the ability to pacify his worries with minor teasing. It concerned him that in a span of a few months Chloe managed to develop the ability to discern his moods and also the ability to keep him from dwelling on those moods.

"I never pegged you as the passive type." Chloe murmured softly as she gave him a challenging look.

"I'm not the passive type Chloe." He replied quietly as he pulled her closer to him. His arms tightened around her petite frame, his mouth took hers in a long, thorough kiss.

He suddenly flipped the two of them over so he was hovering over her. Lex pulled back ever so slightly and gazed at the woman in his arms. _'I could love you for always.'_ He thought to himself.

Chloe's eyes fluttered open at the abrupt halt of Lex' kisses. She saw the look on his face and she couldn't help but feel a rush of emotion from the way that he was looking at her. She raised a hand to caress his cheek tenderly and she smiled up at him. Chloe grabbed the back of his neck, pulled him towards her and kissed him gently.

Lex felt his heart skip faster as their kisses became more than about need. There was a sudden shift in the mood. It was more than a burst of passion, he felt like it would always be more than that. With Chloe, every kiss and touch would always mean the world to him.

She was lost. Lost to the sensation of Lex' lips against hers. Chloe could remember enjoying every kiss that they exchanged when she was devoted to him. But the kisses that they were sharing at that exact moment, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by everything.

An insistent ringing broke through her stupor. For a second she had no idea what could be the source of noise. And that was when she remembered. This was a plan of seduction. She was supposed to stop at some point. At the rate that they were going there was no stopping in the horizon, unless she made the conscious effort to get out of there. The ringing ended and once again she forgot what she was thinking.

And then the ringing started up again. Chloe and Lex parted and they looked around, searching for the source of the annoying sound. The noise stopped again. The two of them simply stared at each other. And just as they were closing the distance between them the ringing began. They both sighed in annoyance.

The ringing continued and Chloe finally remembered that Lois was supposed to call her. Her cousin suggested that she called Chloe an hour after she got to the manor. Somehow she agreed to everything that Lois said and the phone call was just one of the things that she agreed to. Chloe extricated herself from Lex' embrace and stumbled towards her purse. She grabbed her phone and answered the call.

"Chloe!" Lois practically screamed through the lines.

Chloe watched Lex as he got up from the couch and watched her as she conversed with Lois. "Yeah." She answered quietly.

"Come home, there's an emergency." It was the line that Lois said that she would utter when she made the call. Just so they wouldn't be so obvious.

"Okay." She replied and then she hung up the phone. She looked at Lex and saw that his lips were set in a grim line. He probably knew everything by now. "I have to go." She murmured softly as she gathered her stuff, she tried to avoid Lex' gaze as much as she could.

Lex nodded imperceptibly. He knew that Chloe finally got her revenge. And nothing felt more wrong than acknowledging that fact.

Chloe finally got the courage to look up and saw that Lex too was looking everywhere but her. It didn't feel right. She felt like she betrayed Lex and the knowledge weighed heavily in her heart.

"I'll see you around." She said as she headed for the door. She looked at him one final time and felt the intense urge to weep. She mentally cursed Lois for putting her up to the entire revenge thing.

Lex nodded again. He watched as she disappeared from his view. He walked towards the window and waited a full minute. He saw Chloe practically running towards her car. He took a deep breath.

"Payback really is a bitch." He muttered spitefully as Chloe's red car hightailed out of his property.  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I'm so sorry it took so long before I updated. So much stuff going on. But here's the penultimate chapter of this fic. Thank to everyone who took the time to review, I truly appreciate it. And now on with the story...

Divided Devotions

_Chapter 12_

Lex played idly with the pen in his hand. He gazed blankly into space.

It was five in the afternoon. He had nothing else to do. The paperwork that he had put off was done. He already conducted the business calls he planned for Monday. He checked on his stocks, made sure that they were still giving him the expected returns. And now he really had nothing else to do.

His sudden productivity was not brought on by an intense desire to conduct business. It was more of an attempt to compartmentalize his…frustrations.

The night before he experienced a myriad of emotions: he was overwhelmed with anger and resentment, and then he felt an extreme loathing: no, not for her…never for her, his hatred was directed at the entire situation. A part of him refused to believe that what happened between him and Chloe the night before was nothing more than an act.

As he played the night in his head, he became more convinced that Chloe did not mastermind the entire seduction scheme. When she first appeared at his door she seemed uncomfortable, as though she wished to be anywhere else but there. No, Chloe was not the one responsible for the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Lex shook his head. He was in denial. He just couldn't seem to find the heart to blame Chloe. In fact, he was more than willing to hold Lois responsible for the entire thing.

Lex inhaled deeply. He was at his wit's end. On one hand, he could accept the fact that Chloe used seduction as her means of revenge. He was at least relieved that her vengeance occurred behind closed doors. On the other hand, it did not seem fair that she used herself to obtain her goal. Perhaps, she realized that she was fast becoming his weakness. That was a frightening thought. Chloe had become an integral part of his life over the course of the two weeks. Actually if he was honest with himself, she became important to him the moment she asked for his help in her crusade against his father.

He stared at the phone on his desk. He quelled the desire to pick up the phone and call her. Lex had a feeling that Chloe would go back to her avoidance routine. And as much as he wanted to see her he had no idea how he would react when they meet again. He would either engage her in a scathing exchange or it was quite possible that he would haul her like a sack of potatoes and bring her back to the mansion so they could finish what she started.

Lex just tossed the pen onto his desk when Clark strolled into the room.

"Hey!" Clark grinned in greeting.

"Clark." He murmured disinterestedly. He had to give himself a mental shake so he could at least pretend to be welcoming.

Clark's brows furrowed. "Are you okay, Lex?" He asked as he sat across from Lex.

"What can I do for you, Clark?" Lex ignored Clark's inquiry.

Clark rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I just delivered the produce."

Lex looked at him skeptically.

"Okay, so Lois and Chloe wanted to have a movie night. I was wondering if you'd be interested." Clark gave him a hopeful look.

"So you're recruiting me in order to level the playing field?" Lex nodded understandingly.

Clark nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, and it'll be awkward if it's just Chloe, Lois and me."

Lex finally felt a spark of interest at the turn of the conversation. "And why exactly would it be awkward?"

Clark gave a long-suffering sigh. "I think I like Lois."

Lex fought the urge to laugh at Clark's declaration. "That's-"

"Completely insane? I know!" Clark got up from the chair and started pacing. "I have no idea why. She still irritates me more than anyone I know. She grates on my nerves and she has the propensity to just blurt out whatever is in her head. How can I like her?" Clark looked at him as if he actually expected him to know the answer.

Lex leaned back on his chair. "You like Lois." He murmured noncommittally. He had to admit, Clark's statement took him by surprise. Lex was not fully convinced that he was over Lana. And then there was the matter of Chloe. Just a week ago he and Clark were adversaries, competing for Chloe's devotion. "Does this mean that the illustrious Ms. Lang is no longer the keeper of your heart?" He looked at Clark questioningly.

"Lana is no longer a factor in all of this." Clark remarked offhandedly.

Clark's declaration effectively captured his full attention. Lex never thought that he would see the day that Clark Kent would openly declare that Lana Lang no longer held his heart.

"I know what you're thinking, that the world must be ending." Clark sat back down. "Lana and I…I don't think there's any hope there. Besides, I recently got an epiphany."

Lex raised a brow at the words pouring out of Clark's mouth. "First of all, why is there no hope for you and Lana? Second, what exactly brought on this epiphany of yours?"

Clark shifted uncomfortably. "If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." He gave Lex an intense look.

Lex nodded imperceptibly.

"Okay, I think Lana and Coach Teague are together." Clark blurted out unceremoniously. He looked relieved at finally being able to tell someone about his theory.

"And why do you think that?" Lex' mind was already processing the information that Clark just gave him. He still owed the football coach for how he treated Chloe. He didn't care if Chloe already forgave him. The man had to be taught a lesson.

"Lana was with us when Lois and I figured out that direct contact with heat would cure Chloe. When Coach Teague attacked me, he said that I should stay away from his girlfriend. And I don't think he was talking about Lois." Clark said wryly.

Lex nodded again. "And the epiphany?"

"Actually it came in the form of Lois." Clark blushed at the mention of Lois. "She pretty much summed up all the things about Lana that I never really thought about. Like how she only realized that there was something wrong with Chloe when Chloe ignored her. I think Lana is a little self-involved." It seemed like Clark was unwilling to say the words out loud.

Lex fought the urge to smirk at Clark's statement. Apparently Clark finally saw the light. But he was not completely convinced; there was every chance that Clark would have a Lana relapse. And then there was the Chloe factor. "So Lana's no longer a factor, how about Chloe?" He asked casually.

Clark's blush deepened. He focused his gaze on his shoes and refused to meet Lex' eyes.

Lex frowned slightly. He was a little worried about Clark's reaction.

"See this is why I need you to come to movie night. Chloe…it's been a little awkward." Clark met his eyes hesitantly.

"I thought that you and Chloe managed to overcome the insanity that was her devotion." Lex had no clue as to what could be a source of awkwardness. Chloe, after all, mentioned that she no longer had feelings for Clark. And Clark just said he liked Lois. So the source of the awkwardness was eluding him.

"I…we did. I asked her out and she said no." Clark rubbed a hand over his face.

Lex inhaled deeply. "You asked her out?" He uttered in a controlled voice. He shouldn't be surprised that Clark did what he said he did. The two of them truly enjoyed devoted Chloe. But a part of him really wanted to wring Clark's neck.

Clark looked at him uncertainly. "Chloe and I…I mean we've been best friends for a long time. After everything that happened…I guess I wanted to see what it was like to be with her, I mean really _with_ her." He admitted ruefully. "According to Chloe, the fact that she chose me as an object of her devotion was not a sign that she still liked me. She said that her devotion was simply triggered by audio and visual cues. Basically, I was the first guy she saw so she automatically focused on me."

"So she turned you down." Lex nodded slowly, trying to process what Clark was saying. He did not, for one second, believe the garbage that Chloe fed Clark. Chloe was obviously lying, either to him or to Clark. She would not need two explanations for the phenomena that was her devotion if she was not hiding something.

"Yeah." Clark rubbed the back of his neck. "It's okay I guess. It's not going to be awkward forever. Maybe we're just meant to be friends. I have to be okay with that." Clark looked thoughtful and then directed his gaze at him.

"And then you realized that you suddenly liked Lois?" Lex looked at him skeptically.

Clark blushed again. "Actually Chloe clued me in on that fact. She said that Lois and I arguing seemed a lot like foreplay." He got up from his seat and started pacing. "She told me that I should just ask Lois out already or she'll have to do something about it herself. Do you think Chloe just said that so I won't ask her out again?" Clark's brows furrowed at the thought. "I mean I think I like Lois. But then I like Chloe too, more than Lois. Maybe Chloe just said what she said so she won't hurt my feelings with her rejection." Clark looked slightly horrified at the idea.

"Perhaps." Lex replied noncommittally.

Clark sighed. "So maybe what I'm feeling for Lois isn't real. Maybe I really like Chloe, but since she rejected me I'm transferring my energies on Lois."

"Only you can answer that." Lex responded with as much neutrality as he could. He wouldn't put it past Clark to go through a period of transference. After all he knew very well how addicting Chloe could be.

Clark inhaled deeply. "Not that it would make much difference if I like Chloe." He murmured somewhat mournfully.

"It wouldn't?" Lex eyed Clark keenly.

"I don't think it will. She was pretty forceful when she said she didn't think of me that way anymore. Do you think she likes someone else?" Clark leaned forward and looked at him intently.

Lex shrugged. "Who could she possibly like?" He leaned back and waited for Clark's answer. He wondered if his name would even cross the younger man's mind.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you and I are not on that list. I mean she told me point blank that she didn't like me and she said that someone just said your name, that's why she ended up being devoted to you too." Clark's brows furrowed in concentration.

Lex swallowed the sarcastic retort that was on the tip of his tongue. Clark clearly needed more lessons in tact.

"Do you think she likes Coach Teague?" Clark looked at him worriedly.

Lex had to concentrate on remaining unaffected by Clark's question. He could feel his blood boil at the very thought of the other man.

"She just forgave him for everything. And now they're acting all buddy-buddy." Clark remarked quietly.

The two of them remained quiet for a long moment.

"This is pointless. Maybe Chloe doesn't like anyone." Clark focused his gaze back on Les. "I don't think that I'm up for a movie night." He sighed loudly. "Mind if I hang out here? I have a feeling that the farm won't be so quiet when I tell Lois."

Lex nodded imperceptibly. He could use the distraction. Maybe a few hours hanging out with Clark would clear his mind and maybe he would be able to figure out how to deal with the Chloe situation.

* * *

Chloe looked around the Talon surreptitiously. She couldn't believe that she was back to avoiding Lex.

It had been a week since she ran out of the Luthor Mansion. And once again she fell back to her old routine. Avoidance seemed to be her watchword these days. It was not good that she was running away from her problems. It was not the way she was programmed. But evading Lex was better than a headlong confrontation with the man who was fast becoming her obsession. The worst part was the fact that she did not even have the meteor drink to blame.

She wanted nothing more than to deny the seemingly growing attraction between her and Lex. But what happened three nights ago was irrefutable. She almost forgot to pull away. If it hadn't been for Lois' call, she probably wouldn't have left.

"Hey Chloe! Over here!" Lois waved in her direction.

She looked around one more time and marched over to the table that Lois reserved for them. She had been coffee deprived the past few days, or at least coffee from the Talon; she figured that she shouldn't tempt fate by appearing at business owned by Lex. The only reason that she felt safe to be there at that exact moment was because she heard from a reliable source –Clark- that Lex was going to be in Metropolis.

Chloe gave Lois a small smile and sat right next to her. Clark had a sullen expression on his face, which caused her smile to widen. "What's wrong Clark? You look like you just swallowed a lemon or something."

Clark glared at her. "Ask your cousin." He muttered angrily.

"Relax Smallville. You know you deserve it." Lois replied airily.

Chloe tuned out the ensuing banter between Lois and Clark. She had been a witness to the ever growing animosity between the two, by now she could practically recite their exchange.

Lex managed to track her down only once. And it was completely by accident. He was on his way into the school, probably there to meet Clark and she was on her way home. His expression was completely shuttered. He did not even talk to her. Lex treated her like a complete stranger, which was so confusing, particularly since they were making out like crazy a couple of days ago. Okay, maybe it wasn't so confusing. After all she did run out on him.

She had berated herself continuously since she skedaddled out of the Luthor mansion. She almost turned back four times before she managed to completely talk herself out of it. The damage was already done, she wasn't sure if Lex would have opened the door for her anyway.

She still couldn't believe how rotten she behaved. He did not deserve the treatment she gave him. Not after Lex everything Lex did for her.

When she got back on the night of the 'seduction,' Lois pestered her with so many questions. Lois kept asking how he reacted. And all she could day was that it went okay. In the end Lois sat her down and forced her to confront the very questions that had been plaguing her.

"_So?" Lois drawled out as she entered the apartment. Her cousin set aside the magazine that she was reading and focused her attention on her._

"_So what?" She replied absentmindedly as she placed all her stuff on the coffee table and plopped down next to Lois._

"_What happened? Did he fall for it? How did he react?" Lois shot off question after question._

_Chloe just looked at her distractedly. In her head she was still at the manor with Lex. She found that it was difficult to mentally leave him. She just looked at Lois blankly, unable to form any coherent thought._

"_Hey Chlo'! Earth to Chloe!" Lois nudged her shoulder none too gently. _

_Chloe blinked owlishly and finally focused on Lois. "What?" Her brows furrowed questioningly._

"_I was asking you how it went with Luthor." Lois asked impatiently._

_Chloe shrugged. "It was…okay I guess." She replied hesitantly._

"_Okay? Okay?? Details Sullivan!" Lois poked her shoulder mercilessly. _

_Chloe glared at her as she rubbed the spot that Lois poked. "It went okay, okay?"_

_Lois shook her head in disapproval. "No, not okay. I want to know what happened."_

"_Nothing! I went through the motions and he went along with it. When you called I told him I had to go and then I left." She answered curtly. _

_Lois looked at her skeptically. "Went through the motions? What does that mean?" Her confusion was obvious._

_Chloe rolled her eyes. "Look I got my revenge. Can't you just leave it at that?" She frowned at her cousin._

"_No. I'm not just going to let it go. We planned this together. This is a family project. I need your final input." Lois said in a no-nonsense tone._

"_You want to know? Okay, he had his tongue down my throat and I had mine down his. Is that what you want to hear?" She glared at Lois with resentment. She really did not need to recap everything that happened just half an hour ago. She would rather not dwell on the fact that she almost did not stop. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to blame someone for the entire debacle. And it seemed like Lois was the best candidate. It was irrational and it was unjust but she just couldn't seem to care._

"_Relax turbo." Lois raised both her hands in surrender. _

_Chloe did not drop her glare. "Do you want more details?" She asked her snidely._

"_Clearly Luthor is rubbing off on you." Lois eyed her critically. "You certainly got his tone down." Lois looked at her stonily._

_Chloe ran a hand through her hair in agitation. "Look Lo, I'm sorry if I'm being a complete bitch. I just don't want to go over everything endlessly." She gave Lois an apologetic look._

_Lois stared at her for a full minute. "I knew it." She said quietly._

_Chloe looked at her in confusion. "What do you know?"_

"_You like him." Lois replied confidently._

"_What?" Chloe scowled at her._

"_You like Luthor. I have a feeling that you've liked him for a while." Lois leaned back on the couch and looked at her expectantly._

"_And you know this how?" She gave Lois a leveled look._

"_Aw come on! You were making excuses on why you can't have your revenge against him. You only agreed to my plan because I bullied you into it." Lois folded her arms across her chest and waited for her reaction._

_Chloe's ire rose exponentially. "Yeah, you bullied me into it! And now he probably hates me." She replied scathingly._

_Lois raised a brow at her anger. "I didn't expect you to pick up." She muttered quietly._

"_What?!" Chloe got to her feet and gave Lois her fiercest stare._

"_I didn't expect you to pick up when I called. I was hoping that you wouldn't pick up." Lois repeated patiently._

"_Then why call three times. If you didn't want me to pick up then why did you call me three times?" Chloe stomped her foot in impatience._

"_Because I didn't want you to blame me when you ended up giving into your baser needs." Lois concluded with such superiority. "If anything happened between you and Luthor, you would use me as an excuse not to confront any of your feelings for him."_

_Chloe crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head in disapproval. "I always thought that you knew me better than anyone Lois." _

_Lois' brows furrowed at her statement. "I do. Why do you think I came up with the entire seduction plan? I knew that given the chance you would deny the fact that you have feelings for Luthor. You're more likely to fall back on old habits and pick Clark as your knight in shining armor, because he would be the safer choice." Lois paused to take a deep breath. Chloe just kept staring at her sternly._

"_You already forgave Lex for everything that happened while you were 'devoted' to him. You were so ready to get back at Clark because you're not the least bit confused about him. Luthor is an entirely different matter. If I didn't know any better I would say that you were in love with him." Lois finished bluntly._

_Chloe fought the blush that rose from her cheeks. "You pushed me into a situation that I was not ready for. You should have given me the time to try and process what I feel. By throwing Lex and I together…you might as well have thrown away our chance to be together." Chloe finished quietly._

"_Aha! You admitted it. You like him." Lois pointed a triumphant finger in her direction._

_Chloe brushed away her gesture and looked away from her. "Lex and I could have sorted everything out on our own. But your stubborn insistence may have ruined that. I should never have agreed to the seduction plan." She was mostly talking to herself. "I shouldn't have let you goad me into seeking revenge against him." She finally raised her gaze so her eyes could meet Lois'. "But most of all I should never have left the mansion."_

"_Oh Chloe. I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think it is." Lois placed a comforting hand on her arm. _

_It was as though all the fight was drained out of her. "You weren't there. You didn't see his expression." She said in such a dejected tone. "I don't think we'll ever get past what I did."_

"_Oh don't be so dramatic Chlo'. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." Lois patted her arm comfortingly._

"_You obviously don't know Lex." She smiled at Lois sadly. _

"_I may not know him but I know you." Lois gave her a small smile. "And if you're already this invested in him, then you shouldn't let this…you shouldn't let me ruin what you two can have."_

"_I ruined it. I deliberately played with his emotions. It's not something that you can just bounce back from." Chloe rubbed her eyes in frustration._

"_Chloe-" Lois began._

"_I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She gave Lois a weak smile and left her cousin staring helplessly after her._

"Don't you think so Chlo'?" Lois said loudly, breaking her out of her reverie.

Chloe nodded absently, not really sure what she was agreeing to.

"See! Chloe agrees with me." Lois grinned at Clark triumphantly.

"Hate to break it to you, Lois; Chloe is obviously not listening to you." Clark retorted derisively.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the exchange and interrupted before the two started a full scale argument. "I'm going to the restroom." She got up from the chair and walked away from the two without waiting for a response.

* * *

Lex entered the Talon. His gaze landed directly on the arguing pair. He shook his head in slight exasperation. He could clearly see what Chloe was talking about. Lois and Clark had an obvious chemistry and their squabbling was just cover for their attraction for each other. Perhaps, it would take a long while before the two realized that they would make a good fit. In the meantime, he decided that he would enjoy the show.

He walked towards the two purposefully. As entertaining as the two of them were, he was there on a mission. "Lois. Clark."

Clark smiled at his greeting, while Lois nodded faintly. "Aren't you supposed to be in Metropolis for the weekend?" Clark looked slightly confused.

"Plans fell through." Lex answered dismissively.

Lois whipped out a DVD case and handed it to him. Lex gave her a questioning look.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Lois said glibly.

Lex shook his head at her reply and inspected the DVD case. It had Clark's picture, wearing his football uniform, on the front cover. '_A Quarterback's Valley of Humiliation_' was the title. Lex smirked slightly. "You've been busy."

"Don't I know it. I had to make sure that this was ready for Clark's big game tonight." She held up another copy of the DVD.

"Includes student interviews and endorsement from the Kent family." He gave Lois a skeptical look as he read the back cover.

"Oh don't look so doubtful. Mr. and Mrs. Kent gave me their blessing when they found out that everyone… students and teachers alike are willing to pay for a copy of this DVD. I even got orders from Smallville High's rival school. I'm seriously considering the offer." She glared at Clark. "This is for charity; all profits will go to the school, for the clubs that don't have bald billionaires as benefactors." Lois gave him a meaningful look.

Clark had the decency to look ashamed and Lex did not even fight the urge to roll his eyes.

"And I'm sure Chloe would appreciate getting the funds to buy some new software that she's been raving about." Lois added happily.

"I' m sure." Clark muttered bitterly.

"I'd be happy to donate an exorbitant amount of money…for this DVD, after all this is for the school." He gave Clark a disapproving look. Lois had a point. He had donated some money for the uniforms and equipment for the entire football team, the rest of the school deserved a shot at getting new stuff, even if it was at the expense of the star quarterback.

"See, Smallville? Even the mighty bald one agrees with me." Lois clapped Clark on the back good-naturedly.

Clark huffed in indignation and shot Lex a piercing glare. "This is just humiliating! Isn't it punishment enough that I walked around school wearing a shirt that practically worshipped Chloe? And as if football practice wasn't hard enough, I had to wear a 'Chloe's No. 1' sign during practice." Clark murmured mournfully as he stared at his own copy.

"Just grin and bear it Kent. This is for a good cause." Lois rolled her eyes at him.

If looks could kill, Lois Lane would probably be dead by now. Lex thought to himself.

"And what is this 'special behind the scene look on the planning of AQVH'? Clark massaged his temples in frustration. He then picked up his copy and proceeded to glower at it.

While Clark was having a staring contest with the DVD case, Lois jerked her head at the direction of the restrooms and looked at Lex impatiently.

Lex nodded slightly and got the message loud and clear.

Lois paid him a visit, just before she went back to Metropolis after she documented Chloe's final revenge on Clark.

She announced unceremoniously that he should blame her for what happened on that fateful Saturday. Lex simply replied that he did. Lois looked absolutely relieved and told him point-blank to go be with her cousin. Of course he informed her that even if he did blame her for the calculated way that Chloe seduced him, he found it difficult to excuse Chloe's behavior, therefore, there won't any form of 'being' with her cousin.

Lois stared and glared at him. She looked like she wanted to clobber him. Lex had a feeling that it was only because of the events of Saturday night that held her back.

It took her a full hour before she blurted out that Chloe had 'feelings' for him. Very deep feelings. Lex had a suspicion that she desperately wanted to blurt out the word 'love' but her loyalty to her cousin kept her from putting the word out there.

Lex believed her. After all, he also came up with the same conclusion. He analyzed each and every encounter he had with Chloe, during the summer of her 'incarceration', after her 'resurrection', her devotion, and finally what came after.

He also happened to have science to back up his conclusion. His researchers gave him full disclosure of its effects. Apparently, the drink enhanced the emotions of the drinker, even to the point of a complete psychotic obsession, if it was consumed continuously. Fortunately, Chloe only received a small dose. With the drinker's emotions on high levels, visual and auditory cues cemented the subjects of their devotion.

Chloe picked Clark because she used to be in love with him. And his predicament was paved by his very presence as she consumed the drink. She picked him because she had 'feelings' for him. He visited the high school the very same day that she drank the meteor-laced Gatorade; someone probably mentioned his name at the exact moment that she took a drink.

Still, he was less inclined to put himself in a vulnerable position. He actually thought that he and Chloe were on their way to coupledom, a grievous mistake on his part. He was Lex Luthor; he could pretend that she meant nothing to him.

It was only after Lois described how distraught Chloe was, in great detail, after their Saturday night encounter, that he seriously considered giving the two of them another chance. She also foretold that Chloe would revert back to her avoidance game. What finally convinced him was the fact that Chloe almost went back to the manor, four times. Lois informed him of that detail, which he confirmed with the bodyguards that were still tailing Chloe. And the fact that Chloe had been the picture of abject misery since she left him, contributed to his decision. She looked exactly the way he felt. When they accidentally saw each other at the school he saw firsthand how miserable she was. It took all of his willpower not to talk to her then.

It was surprising that he had Lois as a co-conspirator. She told him that he only needed to trap Chloe into talking to him and the rest would be history.

So he told Clark that he would be spending the weekend in Metropolis. Chloe would not be able to resist the temptation, if she heard that he was gone, she would feel safe enough to patronize the Talon. After all, she had gone a week without coffee from the establishment.

And now the moment of truth. The outcome of their conversation could very well determine his future happiness. He ignored the banter between Lois and Clark, Lois was there to distract Clark from noticing Chloe's absence once the two of them got into talking, and headed for the restrooms.

He stopped a foot away from the door to the ladies room and casually leaned a shoulder against the wall. He waited patiently until the door opened and out came Chloe. She was not really looking where she was going and he could not help but think that everything would go as planned. A second later she collided straight into his arms. Before she knew it Lex backed her into a corner, placed his hand up against the wall, effectively hiding her from anyone's view and settled his free hand on her hip.

Her eyes widened upon seeing who manhandled her.

"Chloe." Lex said her name conversationally.

Chloe closed her eyes in frustration. She mentally cursed Clark for the misinformation and took calming breaths, hoping that the person before her was merely a figment of her imagination. She opened her eyes and sighed when she had no such luck. "Lex." She murmured softly.

"How have you been?" Lex asked her politely.

Chloe glared at his question. "Great! I've been great. And you?"

Lex smirked at her reply. "I've been great as well."

"Good. Good." Chloe looked at everywhere but him, a supremely difficult task since he was mere inches away from her.

"So?" He looked at her expectantly.

Her brows furrowed and she finally met his gaze. "So what?"

"I'm waiting for the apology that you owe me." He answered generously.

Chloe bit her lip and lowered her gaze once again. "I'm sorry for callously toying with your emotions." She uttered quietly.

"And?" He prompted patiently.

She looked at him with confusion before a dawn of understanding settled on her expression. "And I would understand if you never forgive me. What I did…it was beyond low."

Lex shook his head impatiently. "You were supposed to say that you regret leaving my house."

"I was?" She stared at him with such bewilderment.

"Yes, unless of course you don't regret it." He conceded grudgingly.

"I did. I do regret it. You don't know how many times I almost turned my car around." She once again could not seem to meet his eyes.

Lex checked the urge to smirk at her answer; he knew very well how many times she almost went back. "And?"

She hesitantly looked at him. "More?"

"Yes more." He replied condescendingly.

"I'm sorry?" She eyed him questioningly.

"No. You're supposed to say that you lied." He muttered as he leaned closer to her.

"I did?" Chloe suddenly found it difficult to breathe, to think. But when his words finally registered in her brain she gently pushed him back so she could think clearer. "I don't think I lied." She looked at him skeptically.

"Yes you did. You lied about the effects of the drink. You told Clark one thing and you told me another." Lex met her gaze unflinchingly.

She smiled tentatively. "It wasn't an actual lie. I just didn't give you the full disclosure on what the drink entailed." She admitted softly.

Lex nodded. "But?" He stared at her unwaveringly.

"But what?" She frowned slightly.

"You did lie about what you feel about me." Lex retorted edgily.

"Oh…that." A look of understanding crossed her face. She bit her lower lip and eyed him shyly.

"Stop that." Lex ordered roughly as he moved his hand from her hip to her lips, running his thumb over the abused flesh.

They positively looked lost in each other for a full minute before Lex loudly clear his throat and Chloe shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"So?" Lex settled his free hand once again on her hip and looked at her expectantly.

"I lied." She murmured quietly.

Lex inhaled deeply. "So how do you feel about me?" He inquired politely.

"I…" She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at him uncertainly. All her years of unrequited love for Clark were coming back to haunt her. A part of her was afraid to voice her feelings for the man before her, afraid that she was once again in a situation where the feelings were one-sided. It would mean putting herself in the line of fire. He could very well reject her and she had a feeling that she would not be able to recover if he did. But then she owed him this. He deserved an answer, after what she did to him, she owed him the truth.

Lex felt like she was waging an internal battle, he waited with bated breath for her answer.

"I lied about not being in love with you." She finally said, all in one breath. "Because I love you. So much." She closed her eyes, afraid to see his reaction.

He was worried that she would try to deny her feelings. "Good." He nodded approvingly.

At his word her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him in confusion. "Good?"

"I was hoping that you'd say that." He brought his hand, which was braced against the wall, to her cheek and looked at her with such tenderness.

"You were?" She looked at him tearfully, afraid to hope that he meant what he said.

Lex nodded. "Tell me."

"I meant what I said when we were at the rooftop of the Daily Planet." She stated steadfastly.

She understood what he was asking for. He needed an affirmation of her love for him. And she was willing to give it to him, to make up for her actions and because he deserved to know that he was loved.

"You became the one good thing in my life last summer. I was not looking to fall in love and then you happened." She grabbed the lapels of his suit and held on tight. "I wanted you so much that it physically hurt being away from you." She said with such anguish as she leaned her forehead against his chest.

Lex wrapped his arms around her and breathed a sigh of relief.

Chloe pulled back slightly. "What I did to you…it was unforgivable."

"I learned that dismissing someone because of an isolated incident would only be detrimental to my own wellbeing." He looked at her fondly as he echoed the very same words she said.

She gave him a weak smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you." She murmured repeatedly.

Lex held her comfortingly. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief at the way that the conversation turned out. It went better than he expected.

When they finally parted, Chloe's eyes were bright with unshed tears. Lex smiled at her as he kissed her chastely.

"Where do we go from here?" Chloe asked uncertainly.

Lex took her hand in his and allowed their fingers to intertwine. "We have coffee. I have it on good authority that you haven't had the Talon blend for quite some time. It's time to remedy that." He answered as he kissed the back of her hand.

Chloe nodded and smiled at him. "Coffee sounds great." She began leading the way back to the booths when Lex pulled her back.

"I just have to collect something." Lex smirked at her. He raised his free hand to her exposed neck and pressed a light kiss on her collarbone.

She was dumbstruck by his actions that she did not start walking until Lex started tugging at her hand. She looked at him with such adoration and followed after him.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: And here's the final chapter of this fic. It's been fun writing this story. I thank everyone who took the time to read and review this story. Hopefully it has been an enjoyable ride for you guys as well. Now, on with the story...

Divided Devotions

_Chapter 13_

Clark entered the Talon and saw that he was the first one to get there. He secured their regular booth and waited for the rest of the guys to get there. He usually waited for his friends before he ordered his usual drink. But this time he placed his backpack on the table and headed for the counter.

"Hi mom!" He smiled at his mother when he reached the counter.

"Clark, shouldn't you wait until everyone gets here?" Martha gave him a disapproving look.

Clark rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I know. But every time I wait for them they always tell me that I didn't have to." He pointed out needlessly.

Martha raised her brows at his statement but got him a drink anyway.

Clark grinned appreciatively. "Thanks mom." He said cheerily before heading back to their table.

He sat comfortably and waited. Lois entered the establishment next, like usual and was chattering already.

"Damn! Traffic was awful. Classes sucked! My philosophy professor is so damn boring. I have loads of homework; I have two papers due next week. Remind me why I come here again?" Lois said all in one breath and looked at him expectantly.

Clark rolled his eyes at her greeting. "Must be the company." He replied snidely.

Lois gave him a once over before making a face at him. "I definitely don't come here for your company." She informed him haughtily. Her gaze landed on his cup of coffee and her eyes narrowed in displeasure. "You ordered without us." Her tone was filled with accusation.

"I was thirsty." He responded defensively. He forgot that Chloe and Lex were the ones who told him that he shouldn't wait for them to order. He glanced at his phone impatiently. He needed Lex and Chloe to act as mediators. His encounters with Lois were becoming more and more deplorable.

"Yeah, whatever." Lois rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get a drink, since you broke our routine already." She shot him one last accusing look before walking towards the counter.

Clark rolled his eyes at him. "Whatever." He muttered to himself.

It was another fifteen minutes before Chloe made an appearance. Clark knew that five minutes later Lex would be walking in. The two thought they were being all sneaky and stuff. But he knew that there was something going on with them.

He was not that dense. He noticed the change at the exact time that his 'DVD' was released. He still hadn't forgiven Lois for that stunt. Chloe had been acting so unlike herself days prior. All he knew was that Chloe went to the restroom and when she came back she had the biggest smile on her face. And Lex was different as well. He seemed to have taken off the weight of the world off his shoulders and he could have sworn that he saw a hint of a smile on Lex' face. Lois, well she was just Lois. She started babbling when he tried to ask Chloe and Lex what caused the attitude change.

And that was when they started their Friday night coffees. Clark had a sneaking suspicion that the coffee day was a way that the two could be seen in public, be together in public without the condemnation of the entire town, after all he and Lois acted as buffers.

He was a little miffed at the fact that they hadn't confirmed his suspicions. Neither of his best friends had told him that they were together and that made him a little…not mad exactly, but hurt.

Every Friday afternoon they would all congregate at the Talon. They would have coffee, talk about their week, complain on Lois' part, and just generally have a good time. That was precisely how he figured out the Chloe and Lex were a couple.

Chloe would always sit across from him whenever she got there, unfortunately that meant that he was sitting right next to Lois. And Lex would arrive five minutes later and would take the seat right next to Chloe. When they ordered their drinks, Chloe would usually use one hand to pick up her cup and so would Lex. He had a feeling that the two were holding hands underneath the table.

It was not as if that they were very successful at hiding their secret relationship. Majority of Smallville were not in the know. But a few people noticed a significant difference in Lex, his very own parents noticed a softening in Lex' demeanor. Even Lana seemed to have distanced herself from Lex, apparently she felt that Lex no longer took the time to be her friend, it actually cemented his own opinion of his former crush. But most of all Lex' eyes gave him away, every time his gaze landed on Chloe, there would be a certain sparkle in his eyes.

That was when the hurt, the anger disappeared for him. He knew then that whatever was going on between them, it was not just a momentary thing. He had a feeling that Chloe and Lex, they were the real thing.

And Clark was perfectly okay with that.

* * *

Lois walked back to the booth purposefully. She was looking forward to giving Clark a hard time before Lex and Chloe arrived. The two seemed intent on ruining all her fun. They would arrive and they would try and keep her from picking on her favorite farm boy.

"No sign of the two yet?" She asked Clark as she plopped down next to him. It was a strategic move on her part. If she sat across from Clark that would mean that her little cousin wouldn't be able to sit next to her bald billionaire. Oh the things she did for family.

"Nope." Clark muttered in reply as he took a sip of his coffee.

Lois frowned slightly. Usually Chloe would get there a few minutes after her and then Luthor would soon follow. She told Chloe that Lex better time his appearances more carefully if they wanted their secret relationship to remain a secret. But like clockwork, Lex would enter the Talon five minutes after Chloe came in. She had a feeling that was the amount of time that Lex could stand to be away from her cousin. It was sweet and just slightly disturbing.

"I hope they get here soon. I want to know what we should do for Chloe's birthday." Clark said rather eagerly.

"You're not planning a party are you?" She gave him a measured look. "I've heard all about your infamous parties. And I don't think that's what Chloe had in mind. Besides I think someone's got something special planned for her." A small smile played on her face. Lex had been consulting her on what to do for Chloe's birthday. Sure he dismissed most of her suggestions (including a trip to Sin City, which he shut down before she could even finish), but it was nice to be consulted.

"Who's planning something special for her?" Clark looked absolutely innocent as he posed the question.

Lois rolled her eyes. She did not see the point in Clark's innocent act. She had a feeling that he knew exactly who she was talking about. She tried to convince Chloe to tell Clark about her and Lex. But Chloe just said that the decision to tell Clark was a joint one and that Lex was not comfortable with the idea of the entire town knowing that he was romancing a senior in high school.

"Her dad. I think he's coming home for her birthday." Lois answered shortly. Uncle Gabe was really coming home for a visit. She was just relieved that her uncle knew all about the two lovebirds, otherwise it would have been hell trying to cover for the two.

"Oh that's great!" Clark smiled widely. "Maybe a party won't be such a bad idea. After all I'm going to make sure that I get the necessary parental consent."

Before Lois could reply Chloe came strolling in.

"Hey guys! Sorry if I'm late." She smiled at the two of them.

"No big. Go get a cup of coffee and get one for the mighty bald one as well. He tends to come in five minutes after you anyway." Lois grinned wickedly.

Chloe just rolled her eyes and did as she said.

"Maybe we could just put a bow around Lex' neck and give it to her." Clark suggested quietly, a sinful gleam in his eye.

"I knew you knew!" Lois said triumphantly.

Clark scoffed at her declaration. "Of course I knew. The way they look at each other is pretty hard to miss. I'm just waiting for them to tell me. In the meantime I'm keeping everything a secret."

"That's inexplicably nice of you. I didn't think you had it in you Smallville." She clapped him on the back proudly.

Clark shrugged her off. "I'm Chloe's friend; of course I'd do it for her. Besides, they look happy together." He said simply.

"Who's happy together?" Lex appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Just a couple of friends I have from school." Lois answered dismissively and glared at Clark half-heartedly.

Lex nodded as he slid into the seat across from them. "So where's the intrepid reporter of the group?" He looked around surreptitiously.

Lois jerked her head towards the counter. "Over there, getting your coffee."

The three of them watched as Chloe walked back to their table, holding two cups of coffee. Lex got up, took a cup from her and waited until she slid into the booth before sitting down again.

"So what are we talking about?" Chloe looked at the three of them before taking a sip of her drink.

"Clark just commented on the happiness of Lois' friends from school." Lex replied coolly.

Chloe looked at her and then at Clark skeptically. "Okay." She drawled out the word to signify how much she didn't believe what they supposedly were talking about.

"My thoughts exactly." Lex shot Chloe an amused smirk.

Lois rolled her eyes as she saw Lex' hand disappeared underneath the table. She saw the shy smile that appeared on Chloe's face. Lex' smirk vanished and a slight smile replaced it. Clark was so right about the two of them. They were happy and she couldn't help but feel happiness by association.

* * *

Lex smiled slightly as Chloe held his hand underneath the table.

It had been three months since their confrontation at the Talon. Lex was…for lack of a better word, happy. Chloe made him completely and perfectly happy. Ordinarily, he would deem it as a sign that something menacing would be in the horizon. But somehow he didn't feel like a threat was looming over him. Because despite the wonderful moments he had with Chloe, there was always a splash of reality in their relationship. His involvement with Chloe guaranteed the fact that not everything would be smooth sailing. They had disagreements and endless debates. And that made what they have far more precious than anything he possessed in his life.

He was very much aware that something was still missing from their relationship. When they cleared the air a few months ago, they agreed that they should take their relationship slow. So they went on dates, spent time together and every Fridays they would meet Lois and Clark for a cup of coffee. It was not just so they could see the two banter endlessly. It was also a test run, to see how people would react to the two of them together.

"So Chloe, what do you want for your birthday?" Lois asked eagerly, successfully grabbing his attention.

Lex shot Chloe an interested look. The past few days all she kept saying was that she didn't want anything. She was just glad that her father was coming for her birthday. So he still had no idea what to get her for her birthday. Lois tried to give him some suggestions but there was no way he was going to buy the Planet for her, give her two first class tickets to the Las Vegas, he assumed the other one was for Lois, and he was definitely not going to hire Chippendale dancers for her viewing pleasure.

And so he was at a loss. She was not easily distracted by shiny things and she was never the type of woman who would swoon at grand romantic gestures. Basically there was nothing he could get her that would send the right message.

And the message that he wished to send to her was yet another issue. Ever since she told him that she loved him there hadn't been any repeat performance. It might have had something to do with the fact that they decided to take things slow. And a profession of love was hardly taking things slow. So despite the numerous times that he was overwhelmed with the desire to blurt out those three words, he held them back.

He could remember clearly the first time he wanted to tell her. Chloe had a particular expression on her face; it was a mixture of awe, a touch of disbelief and a whole lot of adoration, of love, for him. Whenever he saw her looking at him in that way, he felt the compulsion to tell her he loved her. And yet he held back. When he finally said those words to her it would be the right time, the perfect moment.

"I don't want anything." Chloe answered impatiently.

"Come on Chlo', there must be something you want. We can throw you a party." Clark rejoined excitedly.

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. It was a sign that she was getting tired of the same old conversation. Clark and Lois had been badgering her for the last few months, trying to convince her that there must be something she wanted so much. Chloe just patiently replied that he father was coming and she was set. She had everything she needed. And she ended each protest with a slight smile in his direction.

"A party isn't such a bad idea. We can invite all your friends and have some fun." Lois added stubbornly.

Chloe closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths. "I don't want a party. All I want is to spend my birthday with the people I love." She opened her eyes and glared at the two.

"Then how about a birthday dinner? A low-key dinner, with everyone you love." He suggested gently, so as not to aggravate her further.

Chloe looked at him thoughtfully. "And where would this event be held?" She eyed him critically.

"I would suggest my house but I have a feeling that you would just shut that down." Lex replied sardonically. Chloe was inexplicably territorial when it came to the mansion. She preferred not to have people over, particularly when she was there specifically so they could spend some quality time together. "So how about we hold this birthday dinner at the Kent Farm, provided of course that they approve of my proposition." He looked at Clark expectantly.

Clark practically pushed Lois out of the way and made a beeline for his mother. The three of them just watched as Martha smiled and looked in their direction before nodding in obvious approval.

"Seems like it doesn't matter if I agree or not anyway." Chloe said sarcastically but smiled at him brightly, which served to assure him that she was okay with his suggestion.

Lex was quite engaged by her smile that he almost missed the snort and frown that came from Lois. "Problem Lois?" He raised a brow at his girlfriend's cousin.

"Hell yeah there is! Clark and I spent weeks trying to convince her to do something special for her birthday. And she spent weeks shutting us down. One word from you and all systems are go." Lois muttered irately.

Lex leaned forward and whispered discreetly "Boyfriend's prerogative."

Lois glared at him as she leaned back on her chair. "Boyfriend's prerogative." She repeated mockingly.

Before Lex could come up with a dignified response Clark returned to their booth. "Mom loved the idea." He said happily.

Lois was still glaring at Lex and Lex was simply enjoying the warmth of Chloe's hand in his and was pointedly ignoring Lois, while Chloe simply looked on with such amusement.

"Did I miss something?" Clark looked at the three of them in confusion with a touch of resentment.

Lois rolled her eyes at the slight whine in Clark's tone and then at him when she saw him smile. Everything was perfect. Lois was thoroughly irritated, Clark was clueless and Chloe was smiling in hilarity.

Chloe squeezed his hand in obvious disapproval. Lex looked at her speculatively. She was staring at him with the very same expression that never failed to make him feel loved and always brought on the intense need to tell how that he loved her unequivocally.

* * *

Lois cleared her throat loudly which prompted her to break her staring contest with Lex. Chloe shook her head a little and looked at her cousin with interest. And then she remembered the signal.

According to Lois, whenever she looked at her boyfriend she would have a particular expression on her face. Lois called it her LFL, love-filled look. When Lois first mentioned it she did not really pay too much attention on the fact that she apparently screamed her love for Lex whenever she looked at him, in a particularly mushy way. But when Jason, for he insisted that she call him by his given name, observed the very same thing, well it just forced her to try and control her feelings better. Fortunately, Jason just thought that she had a crush on Lex. She didn't bother to deny it; as long as he believed it was one-sided it was okay. And so she recruited Lois to keep her facial expressions in check. She had no intention of pressuring Lex into telling her that he loved her. If he ever said those three, she wanted it to come from him without any outside influence, giving him LFLs definitely constituted as an outside influence.

Chloe intertwined her fingers with Lex' and gave him a small smile before refocusing her attention on Clark. "You didn't miss much. So did your mom really love the idea? Maybe it's too much to ask." She looked at everyone apprehensively.

"Of course not." Lois and Clark said in unison.

"Nonsense. I can hire a caterer so Mrs. Kent won't have to do anything but be there." Lex said pointedly.

She frowned slightly. She was still uncomfortable with the idea of anyone doing so much for her. And she was especially averse to receiving gifts from Lex. It caused a lot of friction in their relationship. Lex was particularly generous to women he dated and she was not an exemption to the rule. But she had no intention of becoming like the other women in his life. She fell in love with him; she fell for Lex and all the complexities that came with him, not with his money. Lex could not seem to accept that he could not shower her with gifts, not even if he could afford it.

"Come on Chloe. It's just dinner. Good food, good company. That's it." Clark edged back into the booth while Lois glared at him.

"How about we make a list of the people you want to be there?" Lois proposed when she was done giving Clark the death stare. She took out a pen and paper from her bag and looked at her expectantly.

Lex eyed her coolly; the ever reliable Luthor mask was firmly in place, which meant that he was going to give her yet another lecture on why he should be given the chance to spoil her once they were alone.

Chloe nodded slowly. "Okay, obviously Mr. and Mrs. Kent, after all it's going to be at their house."

"Hey, why aren't you writing my name down?" Clark scowled as he peered over Lois' shoulder.

Lois ignored him and stayed focus on her. "Who else?"

"You guys of course." Chloe looked at Lois pointedly.

"No duh. Our presence is a given. Smallville is just being an idiot. This is a guest list and we're not going to be guests, we're the ones hosting this gig." Lois finished condescendingly.

"So who else?" Clark flashed Lois a triumphant smile.

Chloe smiled slightly and tried to gauge Lex' reaction from the corner of her eye. She squeezed his hand but he remained unresponsive. "Jason, we have to invite Jason." She disengaged her hand from his and broke the contact. She felt Lex stiffen upon her declaration.

"Why would you want him to be there?" Lois made a face at her as she reluctantly wrote down Jason's name.

"Because he's my friend." She stated simply.

"And Lana? If you're inviting her boyfriend then you'll have to invite her." Clark pointed out needlessly. "I know you feel sorry for the guy but you didn't have to befriend him because you feel responsible for what happened to him." Clark said in what seemed like a mollifying tone. Chloe felt like Clark was trying to ease the sudden tension that settled over their table.

She scoffed at Clark's statement. "He became my friend even before _someone_ got him fired." She said meaningfully.

"Lex did the right thing." Lois began but she stopped talking the moment Chloe scowled at her.

"Besides student-teacher relations are against the law." Clark added, not helping her mood at all.

"Add the fact that he almost attacked you. I say the guy had it coming." Lois once again spoke up, obviously encouraged by Clark's declaration.

Chloe sighed in exasperation. She was sick and tired of defending her friendship with Jason. He was a decent man and he already apologized profusely for what he did to her and Clark. "Look, he's my friend. The people at this table pretty much make up my entire social calendar; pardon me for trying to broaden my horizon." She said tartly.

"I offered him a job. He refused." Lex said curtly.

Jason Teague was another sore subject. She couldn't understand her boyfriend's obvious derision for her friend. She already told him that she loved him, he couldn't possibly be jealous of the other man.

"And I appreciate the gesture and he did too. But he liked coaching the football team." She said softly. The thought that Lex Luthor was able to feel jealousy was unbelievable and yet it made her feel just a little bit mushy. She reached for his hand tentatively and was glad when he took her hand in his.

"Didn't you tell her?" Clark's brows furrowed as he looked at Lex. "Lex got someone from Jason's college to hire him as an assistant coach for the football team. I was sure you knew. Lana said he started just this week."

Chloe bit her lip and lowered her gaze. She felt unexpectedly pleased at the knowledge that Lex went through lengths to get Jason another job, a job that he would actually enjoy. She met his gaze and smiled at him. Lex replaced the Luthor mask with a slight smile of his own.

She could vaguely hear someone clearing their throat but she ignored it. She didn't care if she was wearing her heart on her sleeve at that exact moment. Lex, for all his gruff exterior, would do anything to make her happy. He might not have said the words but she knew… she just knew that he loved her, as much as she loved him.

At that moment everyone else probably saw the same old Lex Luthor. His eyes though, his eyes gave everything away. It was as though he compiled his every feeling for her and gave her the opportunity to see just how much he meant to her, how much he loved her.

"Chloe!" Clark practically hollered to get her attention.

"Huh?" She answered him distractedly as she practically tore her eyes from Lex so she could meet Clark's gaze.

"Do you want to invite someone else?" Lois shook her head, a slight smile playing on her face.

Chloe ignored her cousin's amusement. "Uncle Sam, I want him to be there." She beamed at Lois.

Lois' eyes narrowed.

"It's my birthday." She reminded everyone needlessly.

"It's her party." Lex added supportively. He rubbed circles on the back of her hand before turning her palm up.

Clark was grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, Chloe's party, Chloe's prerogative." He practically sang the words.

Chloe giggled, not because of what Clark said but because Lex was running a finger over and over on her palm.

Lois frowned at her. "You know I'm going to get you someday." She said ominously.

She shrugged indifferently. She thought Lex was just tracing random patterns. Her brows furrowed as she tried to decipher what Lex was writing on her hand.

_I_

Clark and Lois started their usual banter. She and Lex were used to being spectators by now. But she always paid close attention on their arguments in case they needed some intervention.

_L_

Clark laughed at Lois' threat. "You act like its some form of punishment having your dad over for dinner."

Chloe met Lex' gaze and rolled her eyes at the two.

_O_

"You don't know the general." Lois replied haughtily.

_V_

"You are such a drama queen." Clark muttered under his breath.

_E_

"I heard that." Lois glared at him just before smacking the back of Clark's head.

_Y_

"Ow." Clark rubbed the spot that Lois smacked and scowled at her. "One of these days I'm going to file a battery charge against you." He told her snidely.

_O_

"And you're calling me a drama queen. I'm the one who actually got hurt. Is you head made of steel?" Lois inquired icily as she rubbed her sore hand.

_U_

"Serves you right." Clark made a face at Lois.

Chloe's eyes widened when she finally put the letters together. She gasped inaudibly before and looked at Lex, who met her gaze full on. He nodded imperceptibly and her heart almost stopped. She felt overwhelmed with joy and she couldn't help but giggle giddily.

Lex was looking at her with such interest and she positively beamed at him. Everyone else was forgotten; her boyfriend just said he loved her. They were staring into each others eye; he too, was apparently ignoring everyone else.

She squeezed his hand comfortingly and turned his palm up. She traced the very same letters on his palm deliberately. Chloe held his gaze as Lex gave her the most unguarded smile.

"I know." Lex said quietly as he raised their joined hands from under the table, for the entire world to see.

Chloe could hear the hush that settled over the coffee shop. She let her eyes stray from Lex' for a quick second and she saw that Lois and Clark were staring at them unabashedly. She refocused her attention on Lex and smiled brightly when she saw love in his eyes. She had no doubt that the very same emotion was reflected in hers.

Lex placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand and she was breathless. He just publicly declared his love for her. There was a chance that the rest of the town would see her as another one of his conquests but she didn't care. She knew otherwise and that was what mattered most.

The gap between them disappeared altogether as she leaned against him, validating Lex' declaration. She brought their intertwined hands to her heart and then adjusted Lex' collar with her free hand. She knew that every eye was focused on the two of them. But she didn't care; she boldly placed a gentle kiss on his neck. When she raised her eyes to meet Lex' blue orbs she felt warmed by his gaze.

The spectators would forever marvel at their display. Each and every one of them would proudly claim that they saw the mighty Lex Luthor in love. And they would be right.

"Finally!" Lois muttered evenly as she and Clark exchanged knowing looks.

"I second that." Clark declared flippantly.

Chloe and Lex simply smiled at each other. Lex slipped out of the booth and Chloe followed wordlessly.

The way she saw it they could always watch Lois and Clark argue another day. Lex just told her he loved her and he did it simply, sincerely. She wanted to have some alone time with the man she loved. And she had every intention of getting him to say those words over and over; she had a feeling that she would get tired of hearing it. Just as she was sure that she would never get tired of saying she loved him.

She could feel Clark and Lois' stare as they walked out of the Talon. They were barely out the door when the place came alive again. She had no doubt that they were talking about her and Lex. As they walked hand in hand towards the car she felt a twinge of worry. "We made quite a spectacle there." She mumbled quietly.

Lex smiled at her. "I don't care." He said in such a carefree tone. "Let's make another one." He whispered huskily as he pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips against hers. Lex kissed her with such passion that she felt slightly heady at the sensations he was rousing in her.

"I love you." He whispered in between kissing her lips, her jaw and her neck.

Chloe pulled back slightly. "And I love you too." She kissed him chastely. "But how about we move this somewhere private? That way I can give you my undivided attention."

Lex wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a speculative look. "And your undivided devotion?" He asked wryly, reminding her how everything began.

She leaned against him and rested her cheek against his chest. "Trust me it's yours." She murmured softly. She could hear his heart beating steadily. "You'll have my undivided devotion for always."

"And you'll have mine. For always." He tipped her chin up and kissed her gently. "Now, about this relocation proposal…"

THE END


End file.
